A Time For Change
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Tifa's ready to take charge of her life and that means kicking out Cloud so she can finally move on and start living instead of dreaming. Reno takes her out and shows her that life can be fun with the right company.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: final fantasy 7/8 belongs to Square Enix.

Author note: Just wanted to give a heads up on the type of world these characters are in. It's a normal present day story, mainly about relationships and not a magic based fic, for example if anyone gets hurt, they go to the hospital, they won't be using a potion. Also, I have two final fantasy 8 characters in here, don't like don't read. Denzel won't be in my story, just so you know. I am going to attempt to write/update as often as I can. I plan on working on this while revising other stories I've left neglected.

A Time For Change

The 7th Heaven was more than just Tifa's bar, it was her home. A home she had shared with Cloud for quite a few years now. Their relationship wasn't what people expected, in reality they were only roommates. They had never been together as a couple. This wasn't due to a lack of trying on Tifa's part. She had expressed her feelings of desire for more than just friendship to be shot down continuity by Cloud. He had no interest in her. Tifa knew he felt that way, yet still her mind would fog her better judgement, always she'd think to herself "what if someday...". It wasn't healthy to pine over someone as much as she did Cloud. Turning down dates with other men, her hopes and dreams still clung to Cloud.

Her most recent birthday sort of opened her eyes to the reality that Cloud had no intention of being with her and that her goal of settling down and starting a family was getting beyond her reach. She was 29 and the older she got the harder it would be to find that special person and have a start having children. Child birth was also harder on the body once you started hitting your thirties. Tifa knew in her heart that she could never truly let him go with him living with her under the same roof. She would have to ask him to move out.

"Cloud, I'm sorry but I can't have you living with me any more. I know you don't see me the way I see you, and I just can't move onto the next stage of my life with you living here. I need to let go of my feelings for you, and I can only see myself actually doing that with you out of my home." Tifa explained to the quiet blonde.

He never said a word to her, he merely packed up his things and left the house they had shared. It was hard for Tifa, her heart had hoped he would say that he didn't want to go, that he needed her in his life. But no, he truly did not love her.

Cloud hadn't exactly been loud when he was home, but Tifa still felt the house was extra quiet without him. Then again, deep down Tifa knew Cloud hadn't been around a lot anyway. He'd be off doing his own thing and come back when it suited him. Never considering her feelings of worry when he'd be gone for over a week, not bothering to call and say he was okay.

She knew that this first step was going to be the hardest, it was just going to take time to readjust how she went about her day.

After a week went by, she was tired of the quiet house and went to the park to get some fresh air and have the noise of everyday life buzzing in her ears. At the park she noticed an ice cream vender, and thought treating herself would bring some cheer to her. She ordered a chocolate cone and then sat by herself on a bench, letting out a sigh of loneliness. She hadn't even combed her hair today, just threw it in a messy bun. Her clothes were loose and casual, not feeling it was worth her time to put on something nice.

Reno noticed her eating ice cream alone in the park. That wasn't the odd part, the lady was often alone; when she wasn't working at her bar. The way she looked was what caught his eye. Her long hair which was usually smooth and perfect, was thrown up into a messy bun. Strands of hair sticking out here and there. Her clothes baggy and slightly wrinkled.

It wasn't just her appearance, Reno sometimes got a vibe about things. Today he was getting a vibe that something was wrong with her emotionally. If it had been any other chick, he would have turned tail and run. Smart men leave emotional women the Hell alone. Tifa would be his only exception to this rule.

Playing it casual, he went over to the ice cream vender and ordered a small butter pecan cone, then walked over towards the bench Tifa was perched on.

"Yo." Reno spoke towards the woman. He waited for a reply, never receiving one, he merely sat down next to her and waited.

He was half way done with his ice cream when she finally spoke, "Am I clueless?"

Oh boy, one of those trick questions women asked all the freaking time. He had to be smarter than the question...

"Why you asking?"

A question answered by another question, hot damn he was good!

Tifa looked stonily at Reno. Her ice cream melting all over her hands. Her head turned away, her eyes looking off into the distance as she spoke.

"I kicked Cloud out. Not that he was ever around much anyway. He didn't even argue. Just packed up and left."

Reno listened, shocked that Tifa had actually kicked out the man she'd been crushing on for years.

"I guess I'm asking you if I'm clueless because for so many years I've been saying to myself that he'd change. That he'd want more than a companion. He was willing to have a warm bed to come home to, a cooked meal, someone to clean up after him. Emotionally he didn't want involvement. It's like I've been roommates with a ghost for the past couple years. Hoping, telling myself that someday he would open up and change."

She stopped and turned her head to stare into Renos eyes, "I'm almost 30 and I am no where near the life goals I want for myself. I feel like I've put my life on hold for someone that was never going to love me in the first place."

Reno stared back at her, not knowing what to say.

"I haven't been having a good week." She took her eyes off Reno and stared down at her melted ice cream.

An idea popped into his head, maybe it was a crazy idea, but it was better than just sitting in this awkward silence.

"When was the last time you've been on a date?" Reno asked her.

Tifa laughed bitterly, "Not in a very long while. Why?"

"Well, how about you go home, fix yourself up real nice, and I'll be by your place at 8." Reno smiled at the taken aback look on Tifa's face.

"Oh come on, yo! You could use a night out on the town, take your mind off things and let loose." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, winning a soft smile from her.

"It'd be nice to have a reason to wear a nice dress again. To care enough to put on some make up... Alright Reno, you're on." She stood up, smiling down at the red haired Turk.  
>"See you at 8." Were her final words before taking off, leaving him alone.<p>

Reno let out a sigh. Women and their emotions drained him, but at least he worked in a date with the gal he had a crush on for a very long time. He'd show her a good time, maybe make her laugh even. Tifa looked like laughter didn't happen often in her life lately. Reno would do his best to bring a little fun into her life.

For many years now, Tifa had had a fetish when it came to buying dresses. She'd see one and just fall in love with the design and think about all the possible places she could go wearing it. So she'd buy the dress with lots of hope in her heart to be able to put it to good use. She kept buying more dresses that would catch her eye, but she never had a reason to dress up and wear any of them. For tonights date she at least had a lot of variety to choose from.

She wanted something classy, yet flirty, but not too revealing. She didn't want be labeled something she was not. Her eyes landed on a halter top dress that was cut above the knee, it's color a dark blue with delicate silver sparkles throughout the material. It felt like a good choice for an evening out.

Tifa slithered into her chosen dress, walking over to a full length mirror to see how she looked in it. She enjoyed how comfortable it felt on, but the way the bust line was cut made her strapless bra show. Great, she'd have to go bra-less on her date with Reno. That wouldn't catch his attention at all, not that she wasn't use to men eye balling her bust. Groaning in mild annoyance, she undid her bra and slipped it off. The dress looked better with that done, and at least there was some padding in the bust of the dress to keep her nipples in check.

Satisfied with her outfit, she moved her body over to the vanity where a warm curling iron awaited. Looking into the vanity's mirror, she began to lightly curl the ends of her long hair. It had been a while since she had even used the damn curling iron, opting out to always just brush her hair and leave it down. It was nice to be able to take the time to doll herself up a bit, make her feel good about herself. She finished curling her hair, and went to reach for the contents inside her make up case. She fished around until she pulled out a smokey silver colored eyeshadow, and a tube of mascara. After carefully applying the eyeshadow, she went to use her mascara, only to find that it was dried up and useless. Apparently it had been a very long time since she had used the bottle. With a roll of her eyes in annoyance, she tossed the dead mascara into a small trash bin beside her. She didn't really need it, the smokey eyeshadow was enough. Her eyes looked up at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was five minutes till her date would arrive.

Reno stood at Tifa's door, his hair freshly spiked, his skin doused in a sweet smelling cologne. He was ready to show Tifa a good time, so why hadn't he knocked on her door yet? He'd been standing there a good three minutes now, meaning to knock but he kept bringing his hand back down to his side. Alright. So maybe he was a little nervous. He had day dreamed about taking her on a date but now that it was really happening, he was kinda going brain dead...

'Come on, you've got this! Show that lady how a man's suppose to treat a woman!' He chided himself as he took a deep breath and knocked on her door. It opened right away to his surprise, almost as if she'd been just waiting on the other side.

He smiled at her, "Looking good, yo." He complimented her, watching as her cheeks lightly blushed.

"I could smell your cologne through the door, Reno. What took you so long to knock?" She teased him, enjoying his embarrassed discomfort as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"You knew that huh?" He chuckled.

"Alright you Nervous Nancy, shall we get this show on the road?" Tifa asked, picking up her purse and awaiting his answer.

"Your night of excitement begins right here." He extended the crook of his arm for her as his eyebrows wiggled at her. Tifa chuckled as she took his arm and they began to walk towards his car.

"Le Blanc, you're taking me to dinner at Le Blanc? Can you even read the menu from that place?" She stared at the red head in amazement. She didn't even want to bring up the fact that the restaurant was the most expensive one around town. How was he able to afford this?

"You haven't been out in a while so I thought the fanciest place would start the evening off right." Reno defended his choice. "And why wouldn't I be able to read the menu? I'm not a caveman, yo!"

"Okay! I'm sorry I guess I was just...surprised. Really surprised." She explained to her companion.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Reno began to hurry Tifa into the fancy French restaurant, his stomach growled as they entered. The smell of foreign food seeping into their very pores.

The couple was seated to a table with candles in the middle, a red silk tablecloth adorning it. The waiter asked if either would like any wine. Reno ordered a bottle of their red wine, and the two watched as the waiter rushed off.

Reno picked up the menu and felt sick. He now knew what Tifa had meant by her comment, the menu was all in French! And no, he didn't know how to read let alone speak the damn language! He glanced over at the pretty brunette listening to her mutter to herself.

"Oh that looks nice, maybe I'll try that."

Reno tried being suave, "Oh yeah? I might get the same, what were you looking at?"

"Why the Foie Gras of course. I was told it's quite tasty." Tifa smiled, knowing exactly what he was up to.

When the waiter returned with their wine and took down their order, Reno thought he had smoothed everything out. Tifa would have no clue that he couldn't really read that menu.

About twenty minutes later when the waiter returned with their meal, Reno looked down at a very small piece of meat that sat in some sort of juice. A few green onions decorated the top of the questionable meat. Looking across from him, Tifa seemed unfazed by the portion size. She delicately cut into the tender morsel.

"Well, are you going to stop staring and eat or what?" She teased, looking up at him with a playful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, just makin' sure you're liking it." Reno looked down at his dinner and took up his silverware. He cut the meat in half and took a bite of the unknown substance.

"Reno." Tifa called towards him.

The red head looked at her, chewing and wondering what the hell he was about to swallow.

"You're eating duck liver." Tifa informed him right as he swallowed.

His eyes went from huge to normal within ten seconds.

"Yeah, I know. I ordered it didn't I?" He said, on the inside he was freaking out. He couldn't show her though, he had to play it cool and that meant finishing his meal...

"Boy I'm full, you about ready to see where else I'm gonna take ya?"

The pair drove in silence, Reno kept popping breath mints into his mouth.

"You totally didn't know that was duck liver, just admit it!" Tifa said, breaking the silence.

"Sure I did, yo! I'm a suave guy Tifa, I know more than you give me credit for." He smiled and winked at the unconvinced brunette.

The car came to a stop in front of a very crowded night club. Unlike the bar Tifa ran, this was a very modern club that had a higher amount of younger customers than older ones.

Reno got out first and went to her side of the car to open the door for her. The music inside could be heard from where they stood. Tifa smoothly got out, looking at the hip establishment with growing excitement. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been dancing!

Reno walked with her into the club, which was jam packed with lots of other people having a good time dancing and drinking. A familiar fast paced song came on and Tifa felt her hips swaying along to the music. Reno noticed this right away, "You want to dance?" He leaned towards her ear so she'd hear him.

Tifa beamed up at him and nodded her head in yes. She pranced onto the dance floor and began to let the music take over her body. Reno watched in amusement as Tifa loosened up and started moving her body with the music. He ordered a drink while he watched the lady enjoy herself on the dance floor. It was very rare for anyone to see Tifa letting down her guard enough to dance, let alone the type of dancing she was doing. Her body was provocative to just about every guy in the club that was watching her sexy movements. Reno suspected their red wine had helped Tifa feel relaxed enough to let down her guard.

The song faded away and was replaced with a slower tune. Tifa walked over to the smirking Reno and ordered herself a strong drink.

"Wow Tifa, I never knew you could dip it low like that." He winked.

"I haven't in a while, I'm just glad my hip didn't pop out. I'm not as flexible as I use to be."

"Somehow I doubt that." Reno said, watching Tifa throw back a couple shots of whiskey. Her eyes locked onto his as her hands reached out and grasped his.

"Shut up and dance with me." She purred, pulling him with her to the dance floor. She placed her arms around his neck, feeling his own on her lower back as they rocked together.

Tifa leaned her head into his chest as she breathed in the smell of his cologne. He had certainly doused himself in the stuff. She jerked in surprise as she felt one of his hands slip underneath her hair, and onto the back of her neck. He began to lightly massage it, making her tension drop, her mouth spewing out words before she knew it, "ohh that's nice..."

Great. She had just moaned a little at Reno massaging her neck! She felt him chuckle at her response.

"Want me to massage a few more muscles for ya, Tifa?" He breathed into her ear. Tifa felt her heart beat race and her cheeks redden. She kept her head against his chest, not looking up at him.

The song ended and the two separated, Tifa headed over to the bar quickly with Reno following behind her. She ordered a few more shots, throwing them back quickly. She couldn't look Reno in the eyes just yet. She was embarrassed at how his touch had softened her, made her moan even! She noticed some stairs leading up and wanting to clear her head a bit, she decided to go up them. On the second floor was a room with a karaoke machine. Tifa watched as people picked out songs they liked then waited for their turn to go up and sing them.

'What the hell.' Tifa thought to herself as she went over to see the selection she had to choose from. Reno stood back and watched. Giving her a little space. She had gotten very flushed at his comment and actions on the dance floor.

Tifa picked out her song, and waited for her turn on the machine.

"What song did ya pick?" Reno asked, appearing next to her.

"It's a surprise."

Soon it was her turn, and when the music started to play, what little stage fright she might have had completely vanished. This was one of her all time favorite songs and she knew the words like the back of her hand.

"If I had to  
>I would put myself right beside you<br>So let me ask  
>Would you like that? Would you like that?<p>

And I don't mind  
>If you say this love is the last time<br>So now I'll ask  
>Do you like that? Do you like that?<p>

No!

Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place  
>In the diary of Jane<br>So tell me how it should be

Try to find out, what makes you tick  
>As I lie down, sore and sick<br>Do you like that? Do you like that?

There's a fine line, between love and hate  
>And I don't mind<br>Just let me say  
>That I like that! I like that!<p>

Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place  
>In the diary of Jane<br>As I burn another page  
>As I look the other way<br>I still try to find my place  
>In the diary of Jane<br>So tell me how it should be

Desperate I will crawl  
>Waiting for so long<br>No love, there is no love  
>Die for anyone<br>What have I become?

Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place  
>In the diary of Jane<br>As I burn another page  
>As I look the other way<br>I still try to find my place  
>In the diary of Jane"<p>

Tifa finished her song, getting cheers from groups of people. She put down the microphone and walked over to Reno.

"Breaking Benjamin, a very good choice. Didn't figure you for a rock fan, Tifa." Reno said. Tifa raised one eyebrow at him.

"I think I've had enough fun for the night, can we head out?"

Reno walked the lightly buzzed bar tender to her front door. Tifa took out her keys from her purse and took her time finding the right one.

"You know, I haven't had a night like that for a long time. It was sweet of you to make me feel better about...everything."

"I am pretty fun to be around." Reno joked, getting her to chuckle.

"Thank you, Reno." She said, moving close enough to kiss him on the cheek.

"What, no tongue?" He teased, getting her to blush.

"Listen, I really like you Reno." Tifa began.

"I was joking Tifa, you don't have to..."

"I need to say it. I really like you Reno, it's just been a very long time since I've actually done anything and I feel a bit rusty."

"Done anything? Are you trying to proposition me, Tifa?"

"Damn you Reno!" She cursed before smashing her lips against his, kissing him hard. Reno opened his mouth for her to explore as he kissed her back, his arms encircling her waist as hers went around his neck. Tifa dug her fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss and moaning into his mouth as Reno's hands grabbed her hips and ground them against his own.

Reno came up for breath first, his aqua eyes capturing her chocolate ones.

"Tifa, do you want me to come into your house?"

Tifa giggled naughtily, "My house isn't the only thing I want you to come in." She kissed his neck, receiving a moan from the red head.

"Tifa Tifa, who knew you could talk so dirty?" He purred into her ear, nipping her earlobe lightly.

"Get inside my house now before I have you naked on my doorstep." She growled, finding her house key and hurriedly unlocking her door. Tifa pulled the red headed man into her home and slammed the door shut behind them.

Tifa blamed her out of character actions on her hormones; that and the amount of alcohol swimming in her blood stream. Her sex life had been pretty much non existent, Cloud would never willingly bed her, she'd have to get him extremely intoxicated before he'd let her touch him that way. Even then she would be the one doing all the work while he lay in a drunken stupor. Not exactly an enjoyable act when only one person was really into it. After a few times of that, Tifa stopped. It wasn't right.

Tifa hadn't been with a man for over a year. When she'd first been asked out by Reno, she had mentally told herself that she would not have sex with him on their first date, I mean she wasn't that hard up for physical attention...

So she had been weak. She was only human. Reno had been driving her hormones nuts for most of the night. What really made her break was having some affection shown back, having a man freely show her his emotions. It was such a welcome change.

Tifa sat up in bed and looked down towards the peacefully sleeping Reno. She would not feel bad about sleeping with Reno on their first date. It wasn't good to constantly beat yourself up on things like this. She had enjoyed herself, and so had he. No harm done there.

"He's going to think you're easy, Tifa." She spoke quietly to herself. "And would he be wrong?"

Aqua eyes opened and stared back at her. "She would be nuts to think he'd judge her on something like that."

"Reno..."

"I've known you longer than just our date we had. Come on Tifa, use your head! We're not exactly strangers." Reno sat up and slinked one arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Why does it bug you so much?"

Tifa sighed and leaned into his bare chest. "Cause I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't want this to be just a one night stand. I don't wanna be last weeks news to you." Tears started to appear, slipping down her face. Reno's embrace tightened as he hugged her against him.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing either, Tifa. You're not some girl I'd toss to the side, you're special Tifa." He lightly kissed the top of her head. Tifa raised herself to gaze straight into his eyes, seeing honesty in them.

"Does this mean we can go on another date?" She sniffed.

"As many as you want." He wiped away her tears and kissed her salty lips.

Tifa had been dating Reno for a month now. It had been long enough that most of their friends knew about it. Yuffie was the most obnoxious about it, constantly asking random questions about Tifa's relationship, most of them centered around inappropriate things.

The awkward physical questions she could deal with from Yuffie. The hardest ones to hear were the "What about Cloud?" questions.

"Yuffie, I've told you how many times already? We were roommates, nothing more. Cloud never wanted a real relationship."

Yuffie would frown at Tifa, "Ya but who's gonna take care of him?"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself!" Tifa raised her voice towards the younger woman, trying to get her point across.

Eventually Tifa would have to ask Yuffie to leave the bar, it just seemed to be an unending battle of words with her. At least with the men in Tifa's life it was simpler. They didn't bother her with questions like Yuffie did.

Barrett was fine with it. His daughter Marlene had asked where Cloud was now.

"I don't know sweetie, he doesn't live here anymore." Was all Tifa could really think to say. It wasn't her job to keep tabs on the man.

"Maybe now you can start making babies." Barrett commented one day. Tifa gaped at him receiving a , "What? I can see it in your eyes, wanting to start up a little family some day. Nothing wrong with that."

Tifa shook her head and let it be. After all, everyone would have their own opinion.

Tifa had a close friend named Rinoa. She had met this woman at a local coffee shop a few years ago and their personalities just clicked. Rinoa had recently moved to Midgar with her husband, and Tifa had been the first friend she made. They would get together as often as they could and drink coffee while they just talked and enjoyed each others company.

Rinoa knew a lot of Tifa's personal feelings about Cloud and was glad to hear that Tifa had moved on and was now dating someone. Rinoa was excited to meet Reno, but wanted Tifa to decide when she wanted to introduce him. She wouldn't push her friend about something like that.

Tifa had been feeling comfortable enough to ask Rinoa if she'd like to go on a double date and finally meet Reno.

"Squall and I would love to meet him! And it's been a while since we've been out on the town, so I'm totally up for dinner and a movie!" Rinoa rejoiced over the phone to Tifa.

"Alright, how about that nice new diner next to the theater? And afterwords we'll just pick what movie to go to when we're done." Tifa suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll call you back once I talk to Squall to see what day he has off. Talk to you soon!" And with a click Rinoa was off the phone.

Tifa had mentioned her friends to Reno a few times, he was ready to meet them when she was comfortable. Tifa always imagined how fun it might be to have a chance to go out on double dates and hang out as a couple with another couple. In the past, Tifa had invited Cloud to come with her to drink coffee with Rinoa and Squall. He even knew Squall and could have enjoyed visiting with the other man. But no, Cloud would never go with her.

Things would be different now, she was in a real relationship and Reno wouldn't let her down like Cloud always did. Reno was way more outgoing and actually had feelings for her. Tifa couldn't wait to tell him what she was planning.

Reno took in the couple they were walking over to. The guy was fairly tall, a brunette with one of those long in the front short in the back haircuts. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a silver tank top and a black leather jacket. He didn't appear to be much of a smiler, but the girl next to him started waving at Reno and Tifa, her excitement made the dude shake his head and grin lightly.

The girl had black hair with a streak of color in it. She wore a light blue duster with a matching top, and a short black skirt. She stopped waving and jogged up to meet Reno and Tifa half way.

Tifa received a tight hug from Rinoa who then turned to reach out her hand to shake Renos.

"I'm Rinoa, it's nice to finally meet you Reno." She smiled kindly at the red head.

The lady's husband walked up to the group and shook hands with Reno as well, introducing himself as Squall.

With everyone introduced, the group entered the diner and sat together in a comfy booth.

"So Tifa was telling us that you're a body guard for some big business man in this city, how long have you been doing that?" Rinoa asked Reno.

"A handful of years now, the pay is great and I don't mind the work." Reno answered, his eyes looking over at Squall. "You seem the type to be in the same business, how about it Squall? What do you do?"

The tall brunette shrugged a shoulder, "Security mostly, for a company outside city limits. Not quite as dangerous as your job I'm sure." He picked up a menu and started reading, ending the conversation.

"Squall doesn't like it as much as his bouncer days. In our old town he did that for a living, it's actually how we first met." Rinoa chuckled and elbowed him playfully. "But this job does pay a lot better."

The couples sat and talked and ate their meal, getting along really well. When their meal was finished, they started walking over to the theater. Reaching the outside of the building, Squall pulled out a pack of cigarettes and asked Reno if he wanted one. Rinoa pouted seeing Squall light up.

"You said you were quitting." She griped him.

"I'll quit tomorrow, just one tonight and that's it." He promised, offering Reno one. The red head took up the offer and lit up a cigarette with him.

"Lets go stand over there while we wait, I hate that smell!" Rinoa complained as Tifa and her walked to the other end of the building, next to the parking lot.

Tifa gazed out into the lot and noticed a familiar bike parked and idling with its rider watching them. Rinoa noticed her friend staring and looked towards the man on the bike.

"So, Cloud showed up to my work the other day, he was looking for a job." Squall mentioned to Reno, now that Tifa was out of ear shot.

"He seemed off. Like mentally off. I just got this feeling that maybe you should know, so you can keep an eye out for Tifa. As much as she says he wasn't in love with her, he still stayed together in that house with her. He grew accustomed to having things in his life constant and now that nothing is consistent, who's to say?"

"Are ya saying he'd try hurting her?" Reno asked, finishing off his cigarette.

"I don't know what I'm trying to say, I just got a gut feeling that he wasn't acting like himself. You seem like you'd be able to handle a messy situation if it arises." Squall commented, stubbing out his own cigarette.

"Come on, lets go see what the girls are up to."

The two men walked over to the waiting ladies. Tifa was pointing towards the parking lot and speaking to Rinoa.

"I know that damn bike and I'm telling you it was him!" Tifa assured her friend.

"What's going on, ladies?" Reno asked, raising one eyebrow.

Tifa gave Rinoa a look that screamed 'don't say a word'. Rinoa ignored the heated look as she explained that they had seen a man on a motorcycle. That he had called out Tifa's name then quickly took off.

"Tifa thinks it was Cloud, but the dude had a helmet on." Rinoa argued.

"I mean, it could have been anyone, Tifa does own a bar. Plenty if people know who you are. Right?" She was trying to get reassurance from both men.

Squall and Reno shared a glance, making Rinoa feel less confident.

"I think I'd like to go home now guys, seeing a movie right now just doesn't sound fun anymore." Tifa spoke, walking past Rinoa and moving next to Reno.

"Lets go, Reno. Please." She added, feeling uneasy standing there.

"We'll see you two later." Reno looked apologetic towards the couple as he took Tifa's hand and walked with her to his car.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you tonight?" Tifa asked as they got into Renos car. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Reno gave a shrug, "Sure. I gotta work in the morning but you can make yourself at home while I'm gone. To be honest, getting off work and finding you naked in my bed has been a day dream of mine." He winked, trying to ease the anxiety she was having.

Tifa chuckled lightly, taking her hand in his and squeezing it warmly.

They drove on in silence, Reno looking over at her every few minutes to make sure she was okay.

They pulled up to his apartment, a high end modern looking building.

He opened the front door and let her in, watching her take in his home for the first time. The floors were wood, the walls were a creamy white with silver accents here and there.

"Wow, and here I thought it'd be messier." She teased him, letting Reno lead her up a flight of stairs.

The whole top floor was just one big bedroom, with a master bathroom attached. His bed was king sized, covered in black satin sheets. Tifa sat on the edge, slipping off her high heels and watched as her companion began to strip.

"You know, I'd never let anything happen to you." Reno began, his shirt completely off now as his hands began to work on the belt on his pants.

"I know that dude with the bike has you feeling worried, but just know that I won't let anyone hurt you." He slipped off his jeans, now only in his red silk boxers. He walked over to Tifa and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his and kissing them.

Tifa let her tension seep out, her shoulders relaxing as she smiled down at the kindness Reno was showing.

"I know you'll watch out for me." She spoke, freeing on of her hands to burry it in his hair, massaging his scalp.

Reno let go of her hand and stood up, smiling down at Tifa. "How about a shower?" He asked, nodding towards his bathroom.

The thought of warm water pouring down on her sounded heavenly. Tifa stood and glided into the bathroom with Reno behind her. He shut the door and then slid the glass door of the shower open, turning the knob to start the water. While he adjusted the heat, Tifa had begun undoing her dress, letting the material slide down her body and onto the tiled floor. Reno turned his head to watch her skillfully unclip her bra, shrugging out of the straps and letting the undergarment fall.

She turned towards Reno, the two lovers facing each other now. Her eyes went down to see that her bare breasts had made his boxers tent. His long length pushing out against the fabric.

"Why don't I help you with that." She waved towards his boxers, bending down and reaching out towards the waistband, bringing the cloth down slowly to reveal his erect member. Her mouth quickly took it in her as she slid the boxers the rest of the way down. Reno let out a loud moan, his hand slipping into her hair. Tifa stroked his shaft, bobbing her head up and down his length.

"Alright, your turn." He murmured, gently stopping her wonderful touch. He made her rise, kissing her on the lips then working his way down. His lips stoping at her belly button as his hands grabbed the waist of her black lace panties. He slowly snaked them down, his nose taking in her heavenly scent as the panties barely went below her exposed pussy. Very gently he nudged her with his nose, moving his mouth closer to her heated pussy. Taking his tongue he pushed his way in, moving for her swollen clit and teased it like a snake with his tongue. She bucked against his teasing, he could hear her pant and moan. He took her clit completely in his mouth, sucking aggressively on it. The steam was rising now within the bathroom, the water was more than ready for the two lovers. He let go of her clit and finished taking her panties off. She helped him rise and started to push him into the shower.

Reno shut the glass door behind them as Tifa's lips met his, her hand hungrily gripping his eight inch cock and stroking him. His left hand went to her right breast, massaging it with his palm and pinching her nipple every second or so. Renos free hand explored her wet pussy, starting with her sensitive clit. He'd rub it roughly with his thumb, Tifa would moan against his lips in response. Her hips rocking against him, letting him know she was ready for his fingers to plunge into her. Reno gladly obliged, starting with one finger, filling her warm hole then pulling back slowly, only to quickly push it back in. He added another finger, enjoying the tightness he felt.

The way Tifa was stroking his shaft, Reno knew he would not be lasting long. He took his slick fingers out, gripped her hips and turned her away from him. His one hand pushed her back down as his other guided his cock right below her entrance, his tip slipping in, making her gasp and moan. Her body pushed against his, wanting his full length in. He kept teasing, holding her body so that he slowly moved in, when getting close to being completely in, he'd pull out quickly. Tifa would cry out in frustration when he'd do this, trying desperately to make him hurry.

"Are you sure you want it?" He'd verbally tease as he'd slowly enter, his tip sliding into her slick pussy, only to pull back out quickly.

"Yes!" She cried, pushing hungrily against his cock, ready for his full length.

Having teased her enough, he greedily went inside her completely, fucking her at a fast and hard pace. His balls slapping against her. He was nearing release, so when the moment came he quickly pulled out and blew his seed all over her heavenly ass.

Another Disclaimer: The lyrics I used are from Breaking Benjamin's Diary of Jane. It's all theirs, not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Author Note: A word of caution, I'm bringing in Rufus Shinra. In my world these characters are in, Rufus is basically a Nymphomaniac. One of his little weaknesses, he can't get enough of whore houses and the like. I have descriptive moments in this chapter, which this is rated M so you all should be ready for what that can entail. Alright, that's all.

A Time For Change

Reno's internal alarm went off at five in the morning, his eyes opening to see dark brown locks on his pillow. He gently sat up, taking in the pleasant sight of the snoozing Tifa. All the blankets were on her side of the bed, her body wrapped in them like a burrito. He smiled to himself as he silently got out of bed and headed over to the closet.

He reached for a fresh white shirt and a black pair of slacks. Slipping them both on quickly. He walked over to his bathroom and began to dab on cologne. Looking in the mirror, he began to add gel to his hair to get that spiked look he enjoyed wearing. Satisfied with his appearance Reno left the bathroom and went to go start a pot of coffee.

He couldn't start his morning without a hot cup of joe! He set about filling the filter with the coffee grounds, pouring in the necessary water, then flipped the switch that would finish out the process.

While he waited for that to brew, he looked in his fridge to make sure Tifa would have something to eat for when she woke up. He had a lot of take out boxes in there! He pushed them aside to find the milk. He found it and examined the expectation date. Hey, it was still good! That was a pleasant change, half the time it'd be sour when he really needed to use it. Reno closed the fridge and opened up a cabinet door, finding a box of cereal. He grabbed it and placed it on the table so Tifa would see it. He looked over to see that his pot of coffee was ready. He grabbed a thermos and filled it to the brim.

Reno looked at his clock and had thirty minutes to make it to work. He quickly wrote down a note for Tifa, leaving it on the table, then headed out the door.

-88888-

Rufas Shinra was a very powerful man. His family owned a multi million dollar pharmaceutical company that he just so happened to run. His days were mostly filled with meetings, and paperwork. He was a very driven man, but he did have a few weaknesses. His sexual appetite was almost insatiable. When he had a work free day, it was usually spent at the highest rated whore house or "gentleman's club". He could have any woman he wanted and did just that! His only pleasure seemed to come from sexual means.

Today was such a day that he didn't have to rush off to a meeting or sit down at his desk over a pile of paperwork. Today was all about pleasuring himself. He started the day off right, with a rich and delicious breakfast. He had bacon, scrambled eggs, toast with jam and hot black coffee. All wonderfully served by well endowed women wearing nothing but thongs, their ample breasts exposed to his random grope as they served him. He'd wipe some raspberry jam on a nipple and lick it slowly clean, sometimes ordering two girls to do the deed to one another. He enjoyed watching their intimate touches.

After filling his stomach, he exited the serving room with a woman on each arm, four more following behind him. He passed by his body guards, nodding towards them as he made his way up stairs to a room that would have all sorts of toys he could enjoy using on the sexy company he kept.

-888888-

Reno always felt uneasy guarding his boss when they were at one of his whore houses. So much of his bosses sex life was just out in the open for Reno to witness. It wasn't like he didn't mind watching beautiful women, he just didn't feel comfy watching his boss engage with them. Also with being Tifa's new boyfriend, he felt a little bad taking in all the eye candy. Before he was dating her he was all for watching and getting turned on by the half clothed women. Now things were a little different. His co worker Rude liked to tease him about that. Even going so far as to try and get a girl to talk/flirt with Reno, knowing Reno in good conscience couldn't do anything with the whores in here.

Renos mind was wandering off to Tifa when he and Rude heard a loud wail from their boss. The doors flew open and Rufus Shinra burst through, throwing down a frightened looking woman.

"This bitch fucking bit my nose! And where was my security?! Out here doing nothing!" Rufus spat. "No more! One of you throw this bitch outside while the other one get in here with me!"

Before Reno could reach her, Rude had grabbed up the lady and was quickly hauling her away.

"Alright red head, march!" Barked Renos boss as the two went inside.

Reno took a first aid kit and bandaged up the bleeding nose. Once finished Reno stood up and walked to the opposite wall. He wanted to give his boss some privacy.

"No, come closer! Just in case anyone else gets a bad idea." He motioned for Reno to stand near where Rufus has previously been pleasuring himself.

"God this sucks." Reno quietly complained to himself. He tried hard to think of other things as he unwillingly listened to moans and vibrating noises. His eyes stayed firmly on the floor. He was going to do his best to not be more involved than he already was.

-88888-

Rufus was still annoyed at being attacked by that stupid whore, annoyed enough that he was now binding the other women's hands. Making sure that they knew who was in charge. He had his cock burried balls deep within one bitch who was on her back, a girl on each side of her sucking on a nipple. He liked watching her helplessly wither beneath the onslaught of pleasure.

"You there, straddle her face and make her lick your pussy." He orders a random blonde.

He watches her straddle the pinned down woman, the new play mate had her back facing Rufus as she started getting her hairy clam licked. 'Perfect, it just needs one more little thing, but what?' He thought, his eyes randomly looking over at Reno.

'Hmm. Never had another male in one of these orgies, maybe it'd spice things up.' He smirked at the red headed man whose eyes stayed glued to the floor. 'Doesn't like watching huh? All the better to see him uncomfortable.'

"You there, guard." Rufus addressed Reno.

"Unzip your pants and poke that blonde bitch over there in her mouth."

Reno's eyes got huge at his bosses command. He began to sweat in worry.

"But sir, that's not what I was hired for." He began, watching his boss glare at him.

"I'm the one paying you, you do whatever I tell you to do! Besides, she's an expensive one, I'm really doing you a favor letting you join in." He smirked.

"I'm not ..." Reno began to argue.

"Either get over here now, or you're fired." Rufus growled, fed up with the guards attitude.

Damn it! What was Reno suppose to do now?

-888888-

Tifa woke up to any empty bed. She knew that Reno had to leave for work early that morning and wasn't upset. She unwrapped herself from the blankets and slid off the bed naked. She started looking for her clothes, opting out to wear one of Renos shirts instead. She walked down the stairs in only his shirt, her bare feet cool against the wooded floor. She could still smell coffee in the air, although it had been brewed hours earlier.

Her eyes took in a box of cereal on the kitchen table, along with a note from Reno.

'Tifa,

There's milk in the fridge, help yourself to any of that take out in there (if any is still good). Be home by seven, hope you'll be there waiting for me. ;)

Your sexy red head,

Reno.'

Tifa explored his fridge, finding the milk and sniffing it to make sure it wasn't sour. Satisfied that it was safe to use, she grabbed a bowl and a spoon.

As Tifa ate her cereal, she came to the conclusion that she really wanted to stay and wait for Reno to come home. She was sure he had movies she could watch to pass the time.

Finishing her meal, she walked into the living room and sat down on his black leather couch. She picked up the remote from the seat next to her and clicked on the television. She found a button on the remote to switch on the DVD player. She pushed it and apparently a disc was already in place. It automatically began to play. Her eyes got round and big as she took in the last movie he had watched.

Playing on the t.v. screen was an anime show! And it wasn't an anime porn, but a actual kid friendly show. Reno never mentioned having an interest in this type of animation, was he an 'in the closet' anime fan?

The title of the show was called Fruits Basket. Intrigued, Tifa hit the play button and began to watch the first episode. It was good to try out shows your significant other liked, maybe she'd learn more about Reno by watching this...

-888888-

Rude had taken one for the team. He had bailed out Reno from a bad and uncomfortable situation. Reno switched guard positions with Rude and gladly let the man do whatever their employer had seen fit. Reno was lucky to still have his job after declining to partake in Rufus's pleasure party.

He received a "The other guard is at least more attractive" from Rufus as Rude was replaced by Reno. Reno could give a fuck what his boss thought of his attractiveness level. He was happy standing outside the door, leaving the sex crazed man to do his business.

After a long day at the gentleman's club, Reno was happy to change shift and head home. Hopefully Tifa would still be there waiting for him!

He opened the door to his home and was greeted by the sight of Tifa sitting on his couch watching television. He glided over to her, admiring the way his shirt fit on her body, when he picked up a familiar sound coming from the t.v.

He turned his head to see the anime Fruits Basket playing, his face turning red with embarrassment. He thought that he had taken the disc out! Great, now Tifa would probably tease the crap out of him. He slowly turned his head to see Tifa smiling at him.

"It's a really good show, I'm surprised you liked story lines like this. You big softy." Tifa winked and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. He just stared back at her, flabbergasted.

"I uh...I don't really like people knowing that I um...watch this stuff." Reno stumbled over his words.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Tifa smirked as she pulled him down onto the couch and began to kiss him affectionately.

'Well, at least she doesn't think you're weird, she is kissing you after all.' Reno thought to himself as he kissed the beautiful woman back. Her hands swiftly popped a few buttons on his shirt, allowing her to access his muscled chest.

Reno's stomach made a loud rumble, ruining the moment of intimacy. He was pretty hungry after all.

"Would you like to go eat dinner somewhere?" He asked, knowing his fridge supplies were mostly left overs.

"We should stop by my bar first. I've been letting a young new bartender rent it lately to get some experience under his belt. Just wanna make sure everything is still in one piece." Tifa explained.

The young bartender that was renting The 7th Heaven from time to time was a guy named Nick. After turning twenty one, he went off to bar tending school and acquired a license. He had been having a hard time finding a place that had work for him, that's when he came into Tifa's bar. She knew what it was like being young and inexperienced, and felt charitable towards Nick.

As long as he paid for the nights he rented the building, any profit he made was all his. Tifa was smart enough to price the rent out so that any supplies he may use of hers could easily be replaced.

Reno and Tifa entered the bar and walked up to the black haired guy behind the counter. He had a muscled body which was covered by a rust colored short sleeved shirt. His green eyes smiled at the couple as they neared him.

"Hey Nick! How did last night go?" Tifa inquired.

Nick gave a friendly smile towards her, "Better than any of the other nights I've worked! How about you, I thought you told me I could take this night too? Everything okay?"

"I just came by to check on ya. That and grab something out of my place real quick." She assured the other. "Would you mind waiting while I grab something out of my house?" Tifa asked Reno.

The red head smile with a "Sure." And the two men watched as the curvy woman walk away.

"So you must be Reno, it's nice to finally put a face to the name." Nick commented, reaching out a hand, "I'm Nick."

Reno shook the guys hand and started to bullshit with him. Asking questions about where he lived, what got him interested in bar tending. Finally he asked how the man liked dealing with the rowdy customers.

"I can handle a little rowdiness, it's the ones that come in expecting Tifa and finding me behind the bar instead of her. They can get pretty pissy."

Nick shook his head in remembering the annoyed male customers.

"This one emo looking guy even left because I wasn't Tifa. At least the other ones had a beer or two before leaving."

This caught Renos attention, after last nights incident with that guy on the bike, Reno felt compelled to ask what the emo dude had looked like.

"Well, I remember he had blonde spiked hair and wore a crap load of black." Nick briefly described the customer. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Reno spoke, keeping his expression closed off. He didn't know if it had been Cloud or not, plenty of blondes spiked their hair and wore black. Still...

-888888-

Tifa was methodic about making sure all her appliances were off, and that her windows were closed and locked before leaving her house. So when she unlocked her door and stepped inside, her eyes started to thoroughly scan her home for any sign of entrance. When you were a single woman living alone, you could never be too cautious.

Everything seemed in order as she made her way into her bedroom to put on a different outfit. She flipped on the light switch and her eyes caught sight of an oddity within her room. One of her dresser drawers was not closed correctly, something was hanging limply out of its corner. She closed the gap and reached out to take hold of what was hanging out. It was a black pair of her underwear. She let the panties fall to the floor as she began to check all the windows in her house.

Her bathroom window was closed, but it had been unlocked. She felt her body begin to shake in rage and fear. She had to keep her emotions in check. Whoever did this wanted her to feel vulnerable and afraid. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, locked the window and turned to go change out her clothes. Feeling frightened in her own home was not cool. Stripping down and changing into blue jeans and and white shirt, she felt watched the entire time.

What was she suppose to do about this? Her mind raced as she locked her front door and rushed over to the bar. Reno was chatting with Nick when she entered. She walked over to them both, her eyes trying to hide the unease she was greatly feeling.

"Nick, I need you to try and keep an eye on my place. Someone was in my house last night."

Both men were taken aback by this, Reno reaching out and gripping her upper arm.

"Are you okay Tifa?" He asked, concern all over his face.

"Just shaken up a little. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind my company for one more night? Till I can get something like an alarm system put in my home." She asked, her eyes looking down.

"Course Tifa. You can stay as long as you like." He reassured her, pulling her stiff body to him and holding her close.

"I'll be sure to keep my eyes and ears open as much as I can around your place. I'll check the outside after I'm done here this evening if you'd like, Tifa." Nick offered.

"Thanks Nick, that'd be really helpful." She thanked the young man.

"Come on, lets go grab something to eat real quick then we can go relax at my place." Reno spoke gently towards her, leading her out of the bar.

Reno was not the type to jump to conclusions, but between the bike incident, the man asking for Tifa at the bar, then this break in...It all so far pointed to Cloud. The question was why? He hadn't been in love with Tifa, what was his motive? Reno, come hell or high water, was going to find out who was bothering his lady.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Cloud had been happy with his living situation. Having a roof over his head whenever he needed it, but still able to leave and enjoy the outdoors for a week without getting bitched at. The only real annoyance he had to deal with was the off and on moments of Tifa expressing her emotions towards him. Was she his friend; sure. Was she more than that to him? Well, no. He didn't see her in that light, to be honest he really never saw anyone in that way. He was completely content being a loner, he didn't need physical attention from anyone.

That didn't stop Tifa from constantly trying to make him feel something for her. It had been tiring, so for a while he spent more time away from their home. Enjoying the solitude the outside of town had to offer. While he was in private, in the quietness of the outdoors, he could preform one of his secret hobbies.

For a few years now, Cloud had been teaching himself how to play the guitar. No one knew about it, he had a hiding spot for the instrument at Tifas house. When he would go on his little retreats, he'd sneak the guitar out to his bike and take it with. He only felt comfortable playing it alone where he knew no one would bother him.

With recently being kicked out of Tifas house, Cloud found himself spending a lot of time outdoors. Coming into town primarily for hot showers at one of the truck stops.

After showering one evening, he passed by a bulletin board and noticed a sign that stated an Insomnia test subject was needed. Figuring what the hell, the blonde took down the address and decided to see what it was all about.

He pulled up on his motorcycle to a medical building, in a slummy part of town. He entered the drab building, taking in the off white interior. The smell of antiseptic filled the air as Cloud walked over to a desk where a nurse sat. He explained that he had come about the insomnia test subject add.

"Here's what we want from you as a subject. All you have to do, is take two pills of this medication before falling asleep. Every day, if you could just write down anything about your reactions to taking the medicine, be it positive like sleeping well or negative like night terrors. Just anything you can think of, jot down in the notebook we'll provide you." the nurse explained.

"Come in every week so we can take blood samples and read over your journal entries, and you'll also be paid every week when you come in."

Cloud asked how long the testing needed to happen.

"About six weeks or so, that should be long enough to give us all the information we'll need on how well the medication works."

He then went on to ask the amount of money they'd pay every week.

"Two hundred a week."

That was good enough for him, he filled out a waver, then was given a weeks worth of pills and a new notebook. Cloud had been dealing with insomnia for a year now, it'd be interesting to see if the pills did something for him.

-8888-

The few hours Cloud did sleep, he never dreamed. In fact, he hadn't had a dream since he was a kid. So on the first night of taking his insomnia pills, he was surprised to find that he was actually dreaming!

It was a very vivid dream, he was in his old home that he had shared with Tifa. She had been making different drinks for him to try, saying she needed to try new recipes and needed someone to test them. So he drank whatever the girl threw at him, his tolerance usually high but the new recipes seemed to have high alcohol content in them. After four different flavored beverages his head was spinning and a light headed feeling was engulfing him. The dream quickly switched scenes and tones. He was now laying naked in his bed, with Tifa straddling his waist.

He felt vulnerable as he watched the bartender who was suppose to be his 'friend' touching his body intimately. His vulnerability turned to anger as he watched Tifa boldly reach and grasp his limp member. She began to stroke it, her fingers bringing it mildly hard but still not completely erect.

'Damn it Cloud...' She cursed, apparently frustrated with his lack of a hard on. She moved her body so that her face was level with his manhood, her tongue reaching out to lightly tap his shaft, Cloud unwillingly let out a moan and his drunken body twitched.

"There we go." She purred to herself as her eyes became glassy. "How about a little blow job, hmm?" Tifa murmured to the man who wasn't conscience enough to realize what was really going on.

Her mouth engulfed him, Cloud was dreaming, he knew, but he couldn't help his body's reaction. His cock was really getting hard while he continued his now provocative dream.

His perspective of watching himself and Tifa changed. He was now staring as if in the body of the Cloud Tifa was sucking off. He held her head down with a clumsy right hand, making her deep throat him. Her lips were so far down his shaft that they brushed against his balls.

He was moaning, not angry anymore, just taking in the vivid pleasure of it all. It's not like this was real, he was dreaming and why not enjoy it? Wasn't any different than jerking off, which he had no qualms with on the rare occasion he got an urge.

Tifa pulled up, licking her lips as she stared down at Cloud. She moved her body along his, placing her hips above his lightly weeping penis. Slowly she sank her body down onto his member, her tightness catching Cloud off guard.

"You like that, don't you Cloud?" She called to him, her movements slow and precise.

He had lost his edge where he'd almost come in Tifas mouth, his penis was beginning to soften. His body tiring enough from the alcohol with in him.

His member limp now, Tifa let out a sigh of frustration.

"You know, it'd be nice to have some participation, but since you won't touch me until I get you good and drunk..." Her sentence trailed off and she got off his worn body.  
>"Why can't you love me?" She spat out in anger before leaving Cloud alone in his room.<p>

-8888-

Cloud woke up from his dream, looking down to see a wet spot in front if his pants. He cursed as he inspected himself to see he had in fact ejaculated while dreaming. Great, he hated the unclean feeling of his own semen on his body. He got up from his sleeping bag, walked over to his pack and retrieved a clean pair of jeans and a cloth to wipe up his mess.

"Well, this will make for an embarrassing journal entry." He spoke to himself as he stripped and wiped.

That was only the beginning of Clouds side effects. He found that some days his mind would wander to Tifa and he would find an anger towards her within him. Anger towards being kicked out of their home they had shared as roommates. All because she needed to 'move on' and 'get over him'. What a bitch!

Catching himself thinking like that, he tried to reason to himself. As if talking to another person inside him. He had not been mad at her, so why was he having an angry side to himself now?

After a few weeks went by, still taking the pills, Cloud one day found that he was not in the same place he had been when going to bed. He assumed this meant he had been sleepwalking. It was spooky waking up in a random place, especially when you were naked when you woke up.

Cloud thought that maybe to occupy more of his time with a side job would make him stop sleepwalking. That was when he had stopped by a security office that he knew a friend worked at; Squall. He had found the tall brunette and asked if there was any openings for part time work. Squall was eyeing him funny, making Cloud wonder what was the matter. The friend said there wasn't any work available, that he'd let Cloud know when that changed.

-8888-

_Cloud was holding down a squirming Tifa, pinning her to the ground with his body._

_"Why?!" She wailed at him, confusion and fear covering her face._

_"I thought you wanted this, Tifa?" He darkly chuckled down at the helpless woman. His pants already unzipped, his member erect and pressed against the inside of her thigh._

_Taking one hand he flipped her short skirt up, pushed aside her panties and slammed his cock into her. She cried in pain as he hurt her entrance, but he didn't care. Cloud kept fucking her roughly, enjoying the sight of her tears._

_"This is what you wanted for all these years, why aren't you pleased?" He mocked her, feeling his release coming. "No condom for us, Tifa. You wanted me, so you'll get every last bit of me." He laughed down at her, feeling his seed explode into her vulnerable pussy. Pleased with his job well done, he pulled out and got off of her trembling body. Enjoying the sight of her arms and legs pulling into a fetal position._

Cloud woke up from his nightmare, his entire body sweating. God, why in the hell had he dreamed that? What was wrong with him? He never wanted harm to come to any friend he knew, Tifa included!

This was it, he'd have to stop taking those damn pills! It was becoming too much for Cloud to handle.

-8888-

Yuffie was a stealthy young woman. Able to sneak around without detection through any situation that came her way.

With Cloud kicked out of Tifas house, Yuffie made it her business to keep watch over her homeless friend. For the past couple of weeks, Cloud had been sleepwalking. It was uncomfortable watching some of the actions he preformed while walking in his sleep. Some nights he'd walk around the wilderness, strip down and start jerking off. Yuffie could hear him groaning a name as he stroked his own member, no surprise that it was Tifas he called out.

As much as Tifa said she was done with Cloud, Yuffie still had a gut feeling that if Cloud ever admitted feeling something for the bartender, Tifa would jump back on the Cloud wagon. It wasn't that Yuffie didn't like Reno, she just had the opinion that Tifa and Cloud were just right for each other. Besides, look how Cloud was doing without Tifa there to take care of him! He needed to have Tifa for guidance, stability. Why was that woman being so selfish?

On the night Tifas house got broke in, Yuffie had followed Cloud to The 7th Heaven. His eyes were half lidded, telling her that the blonde must have been sleepwalking again. She slipped unnoticed into the bar shortly after he had gone in. She listened to Cloud asking the male bartender behind the counter where Tifa was. Yuffie watched as Clouds eyebrows furrowed, his hands forming fists. It was apparent that he was not pleased to find Tifa wasn't there. He marched out the door, slamming it behind him. Before Yuffie could go out and check on the upset man, she felt a hand lightly tap her shoulder.

She gasped, quickly turning around in a defensive position to see an amused face of a friend, Vincent. The only guy out there to really ever catch her off guard.

"I see you're baby sitting." He spoke, gesturing towards where Cloud had exited.

"It's called being a good friend!" She harrumphed, tilting her head back and jutting out her chin in defiance.

Vincent rolled his eyes at Yuffie, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "You just like to meddle."

"I do not!" She whined childishly, pushing on his chest in her annoyance.

He reached out and took a gentle but firm hold of her hands, keeping them near his chest. "Listen, Tifa is feeling happier than she's ever been. Why not leave it alone, Cloud is a grown man. If you keep trying to force him back into her home, she's not going to be a friend to you anymore. Just think about that while your busy meddling." He spoke towards her.

Yuffie shook her head, taking her hands away from his. "I gotta go, see ya around." She took off for the exit.

Once outside, her target was no where in sight. 'Damn that Vincent!' she cursed mentally as she began to look around for signs of her sleepwalking friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Time For** Change

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

An alarm system had been placed inside Tifas home. It would send out an alert to the authorities if any window or entrance doors were opened when the system was on. It even would alert Tifa of any intrusion via her cell phone. It had been a week since the system was up and running, yet still the bartender felt uneasy.

Once you've had an intruder in your home, it was hard to feel safe right away, no matter what security system you had installed after the fact.

Tifa had a hard time sleeping, she had kept herself busy at the bar all week, but after work she didn't want to rest. She would stay up till about six in the morning working on crossword puzzles or getting out her craft box and doing little activities to pass the time. Her eyes would eventually close and she'd find that her body had been sleeping in a kitchen chair, her head leaned against the hard wooden table. Not the most comfortable way to wake up to say the least!

Reno had been busy with work, lately taking double shifts. He still made contact with her as much as possible, always inviting her to sleep at his place when Tifa confided that she had a hard time resting. Tifa would politely decline, knowing she should get over her silly feelings of unease.

-0-0-

The days were long and tiring for Reno. He had taken double shifts due to another body guard being unfit for work; some sort of flu he imagined. The red head had the pleasure of seeing even more of his boss than usual. Which actually, Rufus Shinra had been busy with paperwork and board meetings so at least Reno wasn't constantly in a whore house. That being said, Shinra still would have a paid lady under his desk while doing paperwork, the man had needs after all.

Reno gave a shudder thinking about some chick being confined under a desk for hours, doing who knows what to his sex crazed employer. At least all Reno was paid to do was keep Mr. Shinra safe from harm, Reno would gladly take a bullet for Rufus any day than take his employers cock in his mouth. No doubt about that!

Tonight Reno would have off, and he planned on taking Tifa out on a date. He knew that she had been stressed lately and felt bad that his work schedule kept him from being there for her as often as he would have liked. So tonight he'd make up for his sparseness, and take his lady to dinner. Not just any old restaurant either, he'd made reservations for this classy place that put on a dinner theater. People would pretend that there was a killer amongst the guests and people had to put together the clues to find out who did it! All that happened after most everyone had eaten though, so no empty stomachs while playing along and 'solving the mystery'. Tifa would love it! Heck, Reno wasn't even gonna spoil the surprise by telling her it was a dinner theater, it'd be so much better for her to experience it without knowing it was all phony. Tonight was gonna go great! Reno could just feel it!

-0-0-

Tifa was putting on a semi formal dress, she had picked a strapless shimmery maroon one. It's design cocktail like in that it was short in the front but flared out and longer in the back.

"So, will you be able to read the menu at this restaurant?" She teased Reno who was watching her curvy form.

"Laugh it up, chuckles!" He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. "I don't suppose I could talk you into doing something kinky like wearing no panties under that dress...?" Reno huskily spoke into Tifas ear, wrapping his arms around her waist while behind her.

"Hmm. That depends, how formal is this place?" She questioned back, her head tilting back to kiss under his jaw.

Renos mind fogged a little at her kiss, "It's only as formal as you want to make it." He cooed to her, taking one hand and running it through her long smooth hair.

"You keep sweet talking me and we'll both wind up in that bed instead of going out." She spoke, enjoying the intimacy they were sharing.

Reno sighed, he wanted her, hell when didn't he? But he knew they could have just as much 'fun' after they had dinner and enjoyed the mystery to be solved.

"We'll make time for after dinner, I just know you're gonna love this place." Reno promised, pulling back his desire for sex and thinking more about enjoying their time together at the special restaurant.

-0-0-

Rufus Shinra was not one for dinner theater, if it involved boobies, sure, but that wasn't going to happen. He had been pushed into coming because he needed to be polite to a investor who wanted to have company while attending this dinner.

The investor was balding, had thick rimmed glasses, was rather plump and chunky, and was a man. Why couldn't the investors he dealt with all be attractive women? Well, cause he'd _fuck_ them all, that's why. But still, at least something that wasn't so hard on the eyes! Rufus would live through it, but wasn't about to enjoy any part of this nonsense.

The two men were sitting down, enjoying their meal before the theater part of the dinner began. Rufus went to say something to the investor when his eyes looked up and saw the most gorgeous woman! His mouth gaped as his eyes feasted on her delicate face, her plump lips, that long cascading mane of dark chocolate! Her breasts were perfectly rounded and ample, what he'd give for a nipple slip incident from this creature, this goddess!

He noticed that her hand was holding onto someone else's. A large pot with tall leafy plants in it prevented Rufus from scrutinizing who held this woman's hand.

"Mr. Shinra?" The nasal sounding voice of the investor interrupted Rufus from his eye candy. Shinra readjusted his gaping appearance to a normal, suave look.

"Yes?" He answered the pudgy man.

"I was asking how your meal was, I see your attention was placed elsewhere." The dope had the nerve to chuckle at Shinra!

"I consider myself an art enthusiast, and was merely admiring that piece of art." Rufus snipped at the other fellow, watching the investor cough and twitch uncomfortably at Shinras stoney gaze.

"Yes, well...I am very pleased you joined me this evening, I do so enjoy dinner theater!" The man wisely changed topics, Shinra politely nodded his head, keeping his opinion to himself.

-0-0-

Tifa had been enjoying her dinner, it felt nice to have something else on her mind than work or her home. Tifa's eyes briefly noticed a blonde guy in a expensive looking white suit ogling her. She kept her attention else where, making small talk with Reno, but still felt like she was being watched. Usually she was use to men being rude and staring at her, but with the recent break in, it kind of freaked her out. It just made he wonder, 'was it him?'. Him meaning was that the scumbag who broke in and messed with her panty drawer? It wasn't healthy to be so worried and paranoid but Tifa couldn't help it! This current guy just wouldn't stop looking at her, and it was driving her nuts!

"So, this guy has kept looking at me for like fifteen minutes. It's kinda bothering me." She finally confided in Reno.

"Oh yeah? Want me to go have a little chat with him?" Reno playfully chuckled, trying to see who she was talking about, but a potted plant was blocking his view.

"Maybe we should just go." She commented, that was right when a loud gun shot was heard. Tifa watched with horror as the guy who'd been eyeing her fell to the floor. People in black suits rushing to his body.

"Oh great, it's starting!" Reno spoke to himself, watching the guests gasp and cry out at seeing some actor pretending to be shot. Reno stood up to get a better view of who the victim was, his eyes bugging out at the sight of his boss! Reno ran over, knowing that no way in hell Rufus would involve himself in such an activity.

-0-0-

Shinra gasped, his body on the white marbled floor, blood oozing out of his left shoulder. What kind of joke was this? His guards were above him, stripping off his jacket and compressing the wound with dinner napkins.

"Mr. Shinra! I didn't know you enjoyed acting!" The idiot investor grinned down at the wounded man.

"This isn't a fucking joke! I'm bleeding real blood you fool!" Rufus hissed in pain and anger as the investor stopped grinning.

"Rude!" Shinra heard a familiar voice call towards one of the guards above him.

Rufus could barely make out red hair, realizing that it was one of his other employees.

"An ambulance is on it's way, did you start a perimeter search for the perp?" Reno asked.

"Eliana, stay with Mr. Shinra, Reno and I are gonna have a look around." Rude instructed the female guard, standing up from his crouched position.

Tifa ran up to Reno, asking what was going on.

"This was suppose to be a dinner theater, it just turned into an assassination attempt." Reno informed her, his face serious. "I need you to stay here with my boss and Eliana while Rude and I check things out." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a hand gun. Tifa's eyes widened as she watched the red head and his bald companion move through the now panicked guests and started searching.

She had never seen him so focused and in charge like that! Tifa moved closer to the wounded man that was Renos boss and the same guy who had been eyeing her.

Shinra sensed his eye candy next to him, his pain in his shoulder lessening as he focus his attention on her.

"It's going to be alright, sir, an ambulance is on the way." His female guard spoke to him, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Rufus Shinra, a pity we had to meet on such unfortunate circumstances." He offered his right hand to the lady, careful not to move or stretch too much.

"I'm Tifa." She gripped his hand and lightly shook it. "I'm glad you're still with us, much lower and that shot might have hit your heart." She spoke, her eyes on his wound.

"Ah, my heart would have been pierced twice then, for the first time I laid eyes on you I felt Cupids arrow strike true." He suavely smiled at her, watching her scrutinize his face.

"I think the blood loss has gotten to you." She said politely, not wanting to offend the man who employed Reno.

'Hmm, my charms do not appear to be wooing her. No matter, she will be putty in my hand once I get this bullet taken care of and can fully seduce her.' Shinra silently thought to himself, 'It's been a while since I've seduced a woman without paying her. This could be quite an enjoyable little game.'

-0-0-

Reno and Rude found nothing, the assassin was a smooth criminal. Leaving behind not a single clue.

"Listen, this happened under my watch. Let me worry about the boss and you take your lady home. Work will be waiting for you in the morning, you still have a chance at scoring tonight." Rude told his friend, Reno looking uncertainly at him.

"We gotta catch this guy Rude, next time we may be out of a job." Reno spoke, upset at having nothing to go off of in finding the perp.

"I know, take it easy. Go home and we'll work out a game plan tomorrow." Rude assured the red head as the two walked over to the ambulance that was loading up Rufus Shinra.

"I hope you feel better sir." Tifa said kindly to the wounded man, now in the ambulance. The doors shut, Rude and his female partner inside with their boss.

Reno and Tifa watched as the emergency vehicle took off, leaving the couple completely alone.

"I'm sorry your boss got hurt, but at least he'll pull through." Tifa tried looking at the positive side, her hand reaching down to hold Renos.

"Yeah, he's a tough bastard. I just wish we'd caught the guy who did it." He confided his concerns with Tifa, beginning to walk with her towards his car.

"I'm sure Rude and you will figure it out." She squeezed his hand gently, trying to make him feel better. "By the way, I think your boss has a little crush on me." Tifa chuckled lightly as she informed her boyfriend. Reno didn't laugh.

"For your sake, I hope not." He spoke under his breath, knowing just how determined his boss could get when it came to acquiring a woman who wouldn't be bought. That's just what Reno needed, his boss trying to woo his girlfriend! Or worse...


	5. Chapter 5

**A Time For** **Change**

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix

It had been over a week since Cloud had stopped his medication. He still found that his somewhat multiple personality disorder was present. Lingering effects? Perhaps, but what was he suppose to do about it?it was very disturbing being fine one minute then angry the next. And it always led back to Tifa, these moments of anger. He'd think about little things like how it'd be nice to sleep on a mattress for a change, rather than in his sleeping bag on the hard ground. His thoughts would grow negative, blaming Tifa for not having a warm bed to sleep on. Blaming her selfishness in expecting more from Cloud, when he didn't want to give her his heart.

"Hell, if all she wanted was a fuck now and then, I'd be up for that. But no, she wanted 'a relationship'. What a bitch!" He spat, his mood very poor and unlike his usual calm self.

"Maybe I should talk to her, work something out..." He spoke aloud in a much level headed tone. His emotions were a wild roller coaster, never sure if he was in control.

-0-0-

Tifa had closed up the bar, and was walking to her house when she heard a familiar engine. She turned towards the street to see Cloud parking his motorcycle. He dismounted and walked up to the surprised Tifa.

"Good evening, Cloud. Little late, isn't it?" She began to small talk, wondering what the spiky blonde guy was up to. She hadn't spoken to him since he left.

"Tifa, can we talk?" He asked, his voice always had made her heart melt like butter, time apart had not stopped that now irritating feeling.

"Sure, come in." She turned towards her home, listening to his foot beats behind her. She disarmed her alarm before unlocking her door, walking into her house first with Cloud close behind her.

Cloud shut the door, Tifa watched as he took in the familiar look of the house, not surprised to see fondness flooding his face.

She walked over to her comfy green couch, sitting down with a sigh of relief. She kicked off her shoes as she watched Cloud standing, as if uncertain of what to do.

"You can sit down, Cloud." She spoke to him, his name exiting her mouth felt so different now. She didn't feel the same flip flop of her heart when she spoke it, though for some reason the sound of his voice still brought a pleasure to her ears. Wrong as that may be, she was at least admitting it to herself.

Cloud moved, his boots echoing off the wooded floor as he parked his ass next to her on the couch, his distance appropriate.

"So, how have you been?" She asked, her attention on him completely.

"Fine." He spoke, his eyes not on her own, they were still busily taking in the pictures and fixtures throughout the room.

"I gotta ask, was that you at the theater?" Her question made him twitch, his eyes landing on her body.

"I...I think so. I think I remember seeing you...it's been hard. Searching through memories and wondering if I really did something or not. I haven't been well lately." He explained, his limp hands molding into fists.

"Not well? Have you had the flu?" Without thinking, her hand went out to touch his forehead. They both stared wide eyed at one another, Tifa quickly withdrawing her palm.

"Sorry." She apologized. Her own eyes now on her lap.

"I wasn't sick. I was involved with a research program. A medical research program." Cloud explained, watching Tifa turn her gaze back.

"What are you saying, Cloud? Did people inject you with something?" She asked, her face concerned.

"No, they were pills. I took these pills, they were for Insomniacs. I was testing them, but I stopped. They were messing with me bad, Tifa. I still can't be sure of everything I've done." He confided to her.

"Cloud. I'm sorry that happened. Are you staying with someone who might have seen you acting strangely?" Tifa asked him, watching as he dipped his head, shaking it slightly.

"Where have you been living?" She questioned, fearing the answer.

"I sleep outside the town, in my sleeping bag." He answered truthfully.

"This whole time? Where have you showered? How did you clean your clothes?" Tifa was shocked, she figured at least someone like Cid would have offered Cloud shelter.

"The truck stop outside town has showers, I've been using them." He divulged, glancing over to see Tifas brow furrowed.

"Why didn't you seek out Cid or Yuffie for that matter? One of them would have helped you!" Tifa rose her voice slightly, upset with hearing about his situation.

"They weren't you." He answered, locking eyes with the brunette.

"Stop it." Her voice level, "I don't want to hear that."

"It's the truth Tifa. Nowhere else will ever feel like home." He sighed, his hand slowly moved to hover over her knee, placing it uncertainly on her covered body part. "Tifa, I need you."

Tifa's face blackened, her eyes were angry yet glassy at trying to hold back tears. "You Fucker." She told him, watching Cloud hold her gaze. "You're a cruel son of a bitch." She spat her words at him.

"You had chance after chance and now you decide to say those fucking words? Where were they when I wanted them? Needed them!" Tifa stood up, her rage at Cloud barely contained. "I gave you a choice before you walked out that door. You come crawling back when your life isn't as easy as I made it? Fuck you Cloud!" She screamed the last part at him.

Cloud stood, staring at Tifas heated face with a cold glare.

"You were unfair to make me choose between a relationship or get the hell out! We could have fucked if that's all you wanted, you'd been okay with that in the past!" Cloud called her out, making Tifa gasp.

"Yes Tifa, I remember being so drunk I couldn't do a damn thing once you stuck your little claws in me! Fucking me drunk, hoping I wouldn't remember." He moved his body so that he was inches from her, staring down the pissed off bartender.

"Get out! You're not moving back in with me, Cloud!" She promised, pointing her finger to the door.

"No!" He yelled back,reaching out and gripping her wrist. "We are going to make this work, Tifa!"

Tifa pulled, trying to get Cloud to let go. Her cell phone rang at this moment, surprising Cloud enough to momentarily loose his grip. Tifa backed away from him, answering her phone quickly.

'Hey Tifa, I'm off work. What are you ..." Reno didn't get to finish his sentence, Tifa hurriedly interrupted him.

"Reno hurry, Cloud ..." Her voice stopped there, Cloud having grabbed it and flipped it closed.

"No interruptions, Tifa." Cloud gazed at her eerily, frightening the bartender.

"Stay back!" She demanded, her body slightly began to tremble as she backed away further, heading towards her bedroom. If she was quick enough maybe she could lock herself in, keeping Cloud out.

"Why was Reno calling you so late? Are you two fucking now, huh? Cloud won't fuck me, so maybe Reno will. Is that what you thought? God you're pathetic!" He cruelly spoke to her, his movements following hers. Tifa ran for it, bolting into her room and attempting to slam the door, not before Clouds foot blocked it from closing.

"No!" Tifa screamed, pushing all her weight into the door, knowing too well that Cloud was stronger!

"What's wrong, Tifa? I thought we were friends?" He laughed crazily, pushing the door open, watching her fall back and onto her bed.

"Maybe this will change your mind about letting me move back in." He began unzipping his pants, his free hand shutting the door and locking the two inside. Clouds mind was gone, his other personality was taking over. Making him do and say things that he'd never dream of doing. Tifa looked into his once soft blue eyes and saw only madness within them.


	6. Chapter 6

A Time For Change

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Yuffie hadn't located Cloud the night she had been stopped by Vincent. The next morning was when she spotted the spiky haired blonde, sleeping in his usual camp spot.

Yuffie watched him throughout the week, noticing that he wasn't sleep walking as much. What was slightly disturbing was hearing him talk to himself. Which, people use to solitude do sometimes speak out loud, but Cloud was acting strangely. It was like watching Gollum from that Lord of the Rings movie. Constantly arguing with himself, the name Tifa was often repeated.

'Maybe he's gonna talk to her about moving back in.' Yuffie thought to herself as she surveyed her friends actions. Wouldn't it be nice if Tifa came to her senses and let poor alone Cloud back into her home?

The night Cloud headed out on his bike early in the morning, Yuffie followed on her own scooter. She was careful to be discreet while trailing the unusual actions of Cloud, noticing right away the final destination when passing familiar houses. He was gonna catch Tifa after work to talk with her!

'Go Cloud!' Yuffie silently cheered, parking and watching from a distance as the two former roommates spoke to one another. Yuffies sharp eyes watched enthusiastically as Tifa led Cloud into her home, closing the door behind them.

This was Yuffies chance to move in closer to make sure everything was going smoothly! She shimmied her way stealthily towards Tifas house, crouched beneath the living room window to listen.

-0-0-

Reno had a productive day at work. Rude and himself went over profiles of all the people involved in running the dinner theater. So far no one had a clear motive, but at least they were gathering intel!

Rufus Shinra had been quickly taken care of in the hospital, they removed the bullet and requested that Shinra take a few days off work and rest in bed. While their boss rested, Rude had two guards posted in the employers room while Reno and himself did some searching.

"Hey, that guy who dragged Shinra into going to the dinner theater. Do we have information on him?" Reno asked, watching Rude work on a lap top and type in the suspects name.

"Randal Snidely. A very rich investor that's put a lot of money into Shinra Pharmaceutical. No criminal record, lives on the north end of town. Divorced, with two grown children." Rude read off the basic information for Reno.

"Any of his kids work within the company?" Reno asked, watching the thick fingered Rude type away skillfully on the keyboard.

"Holy shit..." Rude cursed, looking over at Reno with a frown. "Look at this." He turned the lap top around for Reno to see a young woman's picture and personal information.

"No way! Is that...?" Reno asked, surprised at seeing the slightly familiar face.

"Yup. It's her alright. Lets go have a talk with her 'Daddy Warbucks'." Rude stood and snapped his computer shut.

The north end of Midgar was as you'd expect, ritzy. Fancy high end houses flooded the blocks as Reno and Rude drove along.

"Do you really think it's enough of a motive?" Reno asked, breaking the silence within the car.

"I don't have kids, but I imagine someone as rich as Snidely would be pretty pissed off at someone who threw his daughter to the ground before canning her ass."

"What's a rich daughter doing at a high end whore house anyway?" Reno mused aloud.

"You got me, but I imagine she had daddy issues. Most those girls do."

"How do you know that?" Reno asked his bald headed friend and coworker.

"I've been with a lot of strippers in my time, they kinda all start sounding a like after a while." Rude chuckled lightly, pulling their car into a extravagant drive way. "We're here."

Reno and Rude stepped out of the car and took in the manicured lawn, the bronze statues positioned throughout the landscape.

"Rich people." Reno scoffed, walking with Rude towards the ornate front door.

Rude reached out and rang the lighted doorbell. Listening to the echoed musical sound it made throughout the house. A butler answered the door, eyeing the men in black suspiciously.

"May I help you?" He asked, and eyebrow raised questioningly.

"We're Mr. Shinras associates, we wanted to have a few words about last nights incident with your employer, Mr. Snidely." Rude informed the stuffy looking butler, watching as the man gestured for the two to come inside.

"Mr. Snidely is this way, please follow me." The man servant began to lead Reno and Rude throughout the classy home.

They found the plump investor sitting behind a mahogany desk in his office. Snidely smiled at the men friendly and motioned for them to take a seat in front of his desk. His man servant left them to their business, closing the door so they'd have some privacy.

"Gentlemen, I have heard Mr. Shinra is faring well after last nights unfortunate affair. Very glad to hear that! Tell me, how can I be of assistance?" He politely asked, looking between the two men.

"We're following up on a possible suspect, someone with motive and the means to hire a hit man."

"Goodness gracious! I hope you're not meaning me." He spoke, the two guards looked at one another then back to Snidely.

"Actually, we have reason to suspect your daughter, Jessica Snidely. She had been employed by Mr. Shinra then was recently dismissed. Tell us, have you seen your daughter lately?" Rude questioned, carefully watching the fat mans facial expression.

"I can assure you, I haven't spoken or been in the same room as my daughter since she deemed college a waste of time and dropped out. It's been over five years, I haven't a clue where she is or what she's been doing." Snidely confided to the scrutinizing men.

"If that's the case, then we'll be leaving now. Have a pleasant day." Rude briskly stood up, Reno following his lead.

Reno spoke only when they were back inside the car, "What was that all about? Why didn't you ask him more questions?"

Rude started up the car and was backing out of the drive way, "Because that man was only going to lie more to us. There was a picture of him and his daughter behind him on a shelf."

"So, it could have been from five years ago." Reno argued.

"It was taken at a casino that only opened six months ago. He's hiding something, and we're just gonna have to dig deeper till we find what we need." Rude divulged to the impressed Reno. "For now, lets report what we've found to the boss."

-0-0-

Yuffie was listening intently to Tifa and Clouds conversation. Cheering on Cloud at hearing him admit that he needed Tifa.

Her cheering was abruptly stopped at listening to Tifa curse at Cloud.

They were arguing now! Great, just great! Maybe they'd argue then embrace passionately? Yuffie could only hope, for Tifa sounded pretty pissed off and serious. Yelling at Cloud to get out.

It sounded like they were moving around in there, their voices further away now. Yuffie peeked her head up to look into the window and saw not a sign of the two. She moved around the outside of the house, following the sound of their voices.

A loud yell of 'no' was heard coming from Tifa, then struggling sounds, a squeaking of mattress springs.

"Well, maybe they're letting out their pent up feelings and having sex..." Yuffie spoke out loud to herself, her gut telling her that something wasn't quite right about this situation. But her mind so wanted things to go well between those two! She'd wait a bit before popping in and making sure they weren't fighting.

-0-0-

Cloud covered her mouth with one hand, pinning down her body with his own.

"You're going to let me live here, Tifa." He spoke aggressively towards her, his hand that wasn't on her mouth went to his pant pocket. He pulled out two pieces of twine, his hands taking the twine and wrapping it around her wrists. He let go of her mouth, letting her scream as he flipped her over, her face against the mattress. Cloud began to secure both her wrists on the metal head board, fighting her struggling form the entire time.

Once her wrists were tightly tied to the bed, he stood off her body, watching her struggle and curse him. His pants were already unzipped as he slowly pulled them down, ripping off his boots while he slid his trousers completely off. Cloud then took off his black shirt, his muscled body completely nude now.

"Your turn Tifa." He chuckled darkly, moving closer to her wildly moving legs, a foot coming into contact with his crotch, surprising him.

"Take that mother fucker!" She growled at him as Cloud was doubled over, reeling at the pain he felt in his nut sack.

"You're gonna regret that." He coldly promised the woman, his composure regained as his strong arms took hold of both flinging legs. Cloud moved onto the bed so that his lower body pinned down her own, his hands working at Tifas buttons on her jeans.

-0-0-

When Reno had gotten off work, it was about the time that Tifa should've been home from the bar. He took out his phone and decided to call his special lady. When she answered, he was surprised to be quickly interrupted and barely heard her words before she hung up on him.

'Reno hurry, Cloud.' That did not bode well. The red head quickly began to drive his car to Tifas house, worry beginning to eat up at him. It would take him at least ten minutes to reach her!

-0-0-

Yuffie was very worried now, having heard Tifa screaming through the window.

"But what if they're just really going at it?" She questioned herself out loud, deciding to go around and open the front door. Perhaps pretending to visit would make them snap out of their sex craze.

As the short haired young woman made her way towards the front door, she noticed a car parking in front of Tifas house, it was Reno! Oh crap! Now Cloud and Tifa really were in trouble! Maybe she could distract Reno long enough for the couple to put some clothes on!

Reno hopped out of his car, hurrying for the door when Yuffie sprang in front of him.

"Hey Reno! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Out of the way Yuffie, Tifas in trouble." Reno spoke towards the other, attempting to move past her.

"What do you mean? I don't hear anything." The young woman lied, right then a loud wail was heard from inside the house. "Shit!" Yuffie cursed, Reno rushing past her and through the door.

"Tifa!" Reno called, Yuffie following close behind him.

"Now Reno, don't freak out." Yuffie began to warn the red head, still under the assumption that Tifa and Cloud were having consensual sex.

"What? Just be quiet Yuffie!" Reno chided her, coming to the bartenders bedroom door and trying the knob. It was locked.

"Tifa can you hear me?" He called through the door, receiving an eerie silence.

"Fuck it!" Reno cursed, backing off the door then charging it, kicking it down with a swift movement. He twitched and let out a gasp at what he saw.

Tifas hands were tied down to the head board, her head was freshly beaten with a blunt object, blood beginning to dip through her hair. Cloud was gripping her hips, his nails had been digging into the flesh of Tifas exposed back, for huge red marks were forming along her flesh. His exposed member was covered in blood, meaning he had done something viciously enough to cause a tear within Tifas now still body. All this was taken into Renos mind within ten seconds.

So much anger was bubbling inside Reno as he watched Cloud turn his head at him and grin demonically. The red head lost it. He had Cloud down on the ground in seconds, his fists beating into the blondes still smiling face.

He was screaming, screaming and cursing as he beat Cloud into a bloody pulp, not feeling anything as Cloud tried fighting back. No, Reno was too angry to let pain affect his onslaught of punches into Clouds face and head. Yuffie had to pull Reno off after Cloud was knocked out and the Turk still kept hitting him.

"Reno!" She yelled, trying to get his attention, "Reno you need to focus now, Tifa needs medical attention!"

That got Reno back into focus, his attention leaving the bruised body of Cloud and landing on his still unmoving Tifa.

"Yuffie, call an ambulance." He hoarsely spoke, examining Tifas body with his eyes first, deciding on what help he could be to the woman he loved.

"Tifa, Tifa can you hear me?" He spoke gently in her ear, finding the woman still unresponsive.

He could see her chest moving up and down, at least she was still breathing. Taking out a pocket knife, Reno carefully cut her bonds, freeing her hands. Her little wrists were black and bruised from trying to get free.

Why? What had caused this fucked up situation to happen?

"Yuffie, why were you here?" He asked, his stony glance locking with the young woman's uneasy eyes.

"I uh, was following Cloud." She admitted softly. Her eyes not wanting to stay on his.

"Did you hear them? Why didn't you stop him? What the hell is wrong with you?!" He accused, leaving Tifa to grip Yuffie by the front of her shirt, shaking her body.

Yuffie pushed him away from her, frowning at the red head.

"You wanna know the truth? I wanted Cloud to get back together with Tifa. When I heard them in the bedroom I assumed they were having sex."

"She's been raped thanks to you and your negligence! I don't care if you don't like me, but if you were her real friend, you would have done something sooner!" He shook his head at the young woman, feeling sick at the thought that all this could have been avoided if she had stepped in.

"Cloud shouldn't have to be alone..." Yuffie began.

"Then why didn't you keep him company, huh? Why put it all on Tifa? If you care so damn much, you have that ass hole live with you!" He yelled at the young woman, letting out a frustrated sigh as he turned his attention back on Tifa.

"Leave us alone and call an ambulance." He ordered the young woman, his eyes starting to water. 'Keep it together.' Reno mentally checked himself. But looking at Tifas body, taking in the blood and bruises...his heart had never felt so heavy in his entire life.

"Tifa, forgive me." He whispered out his words, feeling one tear slip from his eye, sliding down his stony face.

-0-0-

Authors Note: So, very dark chapter. Cloud finally went off the deep end, Tifa suffered for it. Yuffie was blinded by her personal feelings. Reno is going to be stressed out for a while after this incident. If you like what you've read, review please! More life changes on Tifas plate, don't think she ever imagined her life changing in this sort of way.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Hospitals were stressful, and sad to be in. The visitors of patients wait worriedly, sitting on stiff uncomfortable chairs with month old used magazines to read. Even the vending machines were full of shitty food at God awful prices! I mean, two dollars for a soda? Someone was making a killing off that expensive thing.

The patients lucky enough to see a doctor within a half hour got treated with the age old question of "Does this patient have insurance?" If the wrong answer was heard, they'd hold off working on a self pay patient and look for some lucky fucker who had insurance. Really thought with their hearts, these hospitals now a days.

Reno was just thankful Tifa _had_ health insurance, owning your own business it was kinda a must have at that point. Reno had been pacing while drinking coffee and getting in contact with friends of Tifa. They had the right to know what happened to her. He'd gotten a hold of Rinoa and Squall who had sat with him for a few hours, until Squall had to go to work. Rinoa stayed behind, sitting and waiting with the red head. Their conversations were minimal, worry was too heavy on their minds.

Rude had stopped by to check up on Reno, bringing doughnuts with him for his friend. They went for a walk around the hospital, leaving Rinoa to 'hold down the fort' while they were gone. Reno needed to talk about a schedule change, and a possibility of paid absence or if not that, just plain absence. He needed to be available to Tifa, it'd be a douche move to just leave her wondering while he went to work. 'Sorry you got raped and a mild concussion, see you after work!' Yeah, Reno wasn't _that_ shitty of a boyfriend.

"So what'd they do with Cloud?" Rude asked of Reno.

"He's in jail right now, we'll have to wait and see what happens next with that cock sucker." Reno spat out, the mere thought of that man gave Reno a head ache.

"So you're gonna take some time off, huh?" Rude double checked with his co worker.

"Yeah, think the boss will shit can me over it?" Reno joked.

"Nah, I'll let him know the situation. It'll be fine. Just take care of that lady of yours." Rude patted Renos shoulder, eyeing his friend carefully, "You need anything, and I'll see what I can do."

Rude shortly left after that, Reno walked back to see Rinoa munching on a doughnut. Hell, they were probably better than anything in that over priced vending machine. Reno picked up a glazed doughnut and ate in silence with the black haired woman.

"Excuse me, were you the man who brought in a Miss Tifa Lockhart?" A nurse came over to Reno, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah. Is she alright?" Reno stood up from his chair, his face pale and drawn.

"She is conscious now and was asking for a Reno? I'm assuming that's you." The nurse watched as Reno nodded his head in yes.

"Please follow me." She turned, starting off towards a long corridor.

"I'll be right back." Reno promised Rinoa, knowing that the woman would like to visit Tifa as well.

-0-0-

Tifa had woken up not knowing where she was or why she was there. The last thing she remembered was walking home from the bar, then everything after that was just a blank. Her memory was fogged, why was she in a hospital? Had she fallen, did she have a seizure? I mean, it could have been anything! Once the nurses were aware of her awake state, they asked what her pain level was, if she needed an extra pillow, perhaps some water?

"No, I just want to see Reno." She told them, her eyes examining the equipment attached to her arm. Her mind panicked at noticing how bruised and swollen her wrists were. What could have caused that?!

A doctor walked in, his hands holding a clipboard. "I see you're awake, how are you feeling?" He asked, looking over what she imagined were her medical files.

"I honestly can't feel any pain right now, but I'm a little worried that I can't remember why I'm even in here." She confided with the doctor, watching him frown and set down the item in his hands. He took out a small light and examined her eyes, his hands gently feeling for abnormal lumps on her scalp.

All the lump he found was the one she came in with, and it was starting to heal, the swelling had gone down greatly.

His prodding stopped just as Reno walked into Tifas room. Tifa smiled up at her lover, reaching out a hand towards him. He warmly took her hand in his, sitting down in a chair next to her bed.

"How is she, Doc?" Reno asked of the man examining Tifa.

"She will heal, but I'm afraid she might have mentally blocked out what had transpired. She told me that she can't remember why she was here." The doctor explained to the other.

"Tifa, is it true? You don't remember?" Reno questioned, his face filled with concern.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Did I fall or something?" She asked of him, completely unaware.

"I'll leave you two alone to discuss privately." The doctor excused himself, shutting the door behind him.

Reno sighed tiredly as he held Tifas hand, his eyes looking down to take in her bruised wrists. Was it fair to tell her when she might be better off not remembering such a horrific incident? He felt one of her hands reach out and gently run through his hair, he leaned his head to rest upon her blanketed lap.

"It must be pretty serious, you're so quiet." Tifas tender voice spoke towards him, her hand still messing with his spiked hair.

"Cloud did this to you." He began, his hands gesturing at her wrists. "Along with that bump on your head. He hurt you Tifa, and I wasn't fast enough to stop him." His body trembled slightly, making Tifas hand stop.

"Reno?" She called to him, worried at his display of emotion. Her hand went to his back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Cloud, huh? I don't know what I did to piss him off, but I'm sure things will be okay. I'm not in any pain right now." She was trying to make the best of the situation.

Reno sat up, his eyes glassy and uncertain. "Please, I can't stand seeing you this way. Just tell me what else happened." Tifa urged, her palm cupping his cheek.

Reno kissed her palm then placed it on her lap. "Cloud took advantage of you, Tifa. I came just in time to see him covered in your blood and grinning like a mad man. I beat him, I would have beaten him to death if Yuffie hadn't stopped me."

Tifa gaped at Reno, not believing what she was hearing.

"They had to stitch you up from that bastard...from him..." Reno couldn't finish his sentence. He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

Tifas eyes welled with sadness as her mind processed all Renos words. She didn't know what was worse, being raped and not remembering or remembering every detail of it. Right now it was scaring the crap out of her that she couldn't even remember how Cloud got pissed off enough to do such a thing to her! Why? Why had this happened? Where was her ex roommate now?

"Did they take him away?" She asked, watching Renos eyes flame at the mention of Cloud.

"He's being held, they're waiting for you to press charges." Reno informed her, noticing her eyes glaze over.

"Never in a million years would I have thought Cloud capable of...of doing such a thing." She spoke, shaking her head and leaning back against her pillow.

"It'll be alright, I'm with you all the way Tifa." Reno tried reassuring her, his right hand reached out and stroked her hair gently, "Rinoa is here too, I'll go send her in if you want." He offered.

Tifa simply nodded her head, words not willing to come out of her mouth at the moment.

"I'll be back." Reno promised, standing up and heading out the door.

-0-0-

Tifa had stayed another night at the hospital, they wanted to keep her for observation. When her eyes opened in the morning, color flooded her sight and sweet aromas filled the usually stuffy air of her room.

Dozens of varying varieties of flowers filled her room. Many of them extravagant in design and screamed the word 'expensive'. The flowers nearest to her were white lilies, a small card was within the arrangement. Delicately she took the card in her fingertips, opening it with gentle care.

The words 'Get Well Soon' were golden and stylishly written on the front, on the inside she found a note.

'A symbol of my concerns in wishing you a speedy recovery.'

It was signed Rufus Shinra.

Tifa chuckled and rolled her eyes, putting down the card. Thoughtful of him, yes. A bit extravagant though, for sending them to a woman dating an employee. Never the less, she was a nice person and would be sure to remember to thank Mr. Shinra for his kind gifts.

Reno soon came in to check on her and was wide eyed at the sheer amount of flowers.

"Wow, I feel like an ass now. I thought I'd treat you to breakfast once they let you out of here. This kinda tops my gift idea. Who sent them?" He asked her, sitting down next to the bed.

"Your boss did." She told him, smiling at the silliness of it all.

Reno wasn't smiling. He was actually frowning now, eyeing the flowers like they were poisoned.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, concerned.

"It's nothing. I just, you know. Feel weird that my boss sent you such extravagant gifts." He told her, his eyes leaving the plants to land on her slender face. "Are you ready to come home today?" He asked her.

Home. Somehow that didn't sound as nice as it should have. Reno seemed to notice her mood, his hand resting on her own.

"Listen Tifa, I've been meaning to ask you something, but I always figured you'd say no." He began, his eyes searching hers, "Will you move in with me?" He asked her.

They stared into each others eyes for a long moment, Tifas filled with utter surprise and uncertainty. Renos eyes held sincerity and hope, he had never invited a woman to live with him, doing so with Tifa was a very significant act. She was special to him, he wanted to come home from work and find her there waiting for him. Would she take that big of a plunge for him?


	8. Chapter 8

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Rufus Shinra was somewhat healed from his gun shot wound, the damn thing ached now and then but he could at least be more energetic during his pleasure moments. Did he have important things to accomplish, like finding out who hired a hit man to off him? Sure, but a few moments here and there to enjoy a good thorough fuck wasn't a waste of his time. He needed to focus when going over possible suspects, even though Rude and what's his face found out very probable cause with that one slut. Snidely's own daughter, who'd have thought she would hold a grudge over being fired? She was the one who bit him in the nose, Rufus was the victim here!

Yes, and every victim deserves justice, some sort of feeling of release, a release he was about to have all over this new whore. . .

He had recently picked out a curvaceous, busty woman with long dark brown hair. Her body was brilliant, her face not so much. For the most part he kept her facing away from him while fucking her, using his imagination and picturing Tifas face on the woman when he'd kiss her. Yes, he thought of his trophy girl Tifa while screwing this substitute. He had been too busy lately to try and woo the pussy he really wanted, and after hearing of her recent attack, Rufus had no intention of scaring her off by coming on strong. He had some patience, especially now that he found something to put all his lust into while he waited for his moment of triumph.

Rufus was almost reaching his climax, his mouth saying the name out loud of the woman he truly desired.

-0-0-

"Hey, Reno? Guess what I just heard from in there!" A newly hired guard called towards the red head.

"Keep it to yourself." He muttered to the other, not interested.

"No dude, seriously! I just heard Shinra call out your girlfriends name! It is Tifa, right?" The newbie asked, receiving a very lethal glare from Reno.

"That's not funny." He spoke humorlessly towards the co worker. Reno didn't like the fact that Mr. Shinra was being so courteous to his beloved Tifa. Sending those flowers, and then recently offering to help with any legal action she decided to use against Cloud. Offering her any use of his high end and well known lawyers. Rufus Shinra had a reason for any action he did, and Reno was going to make sure that his boss kept his grubby fingers off the lady he loved.

Rude was seen walking towards the posted security, he was there to relieve Reno from his shift.

"How was your first day back?" Rude asked his friend, standing between the two body guards.

"Fine, though can't say we've been too busy working out the hit man case. Someone's been preoccupied for most of the evening." Reno nodded his head towards the private chamber of Shinra.

"He has his days." Rude shrugged, knowing full well how his employer operated.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you two later. Take it easy." Reno bid his co workers farewell and began to make his way towards the parking lot.

-0-0-

"I can't believe you're really doing this! How exciting!" Rinoa smiled cheerfully at her friend, Tifa. She was helping the bartender pack her belongings in boxes, wrapping up pictures in newspapers to keep them safe while stored. Rinoa picked up another framed photograph and took notice of who was in it.

It was an photo a few years old, of Cloud leaning against his bike with a smiling Marlene beside him. Did Tifa really want this photo packed? What a hard question to ask her even!

Tifa had walked over, having noticed Rinoa staring a long time at the photo. "What's the photo of?" She asked, watching Rinoa turn it upside down.

"It's nothing, just Cloud's in it, with Marlene. I didn't know if you wanted stuff like that packed or not." Rinoa confided with her friend, trying to be sensitive towards Tifa.

"It's alright, just toss it in. I'll worry about it later." Tifa brushed it off, taking her attention elsewhere.

"So, are you excited? Nervous? Come on, girl! Spill!" Rinoa prodded playfully, trying to change the subject.

Tifa smiled softly at her friend before turning her attention onto her entertainment center, her fingers picking out movies and beginning to stack them neatly in a moving box.

"I don't know, I have kinda always been the one who got moved into, not the other way around. With everything changing around me, I guess I am a little excited. Still sort of nervous about some things like what if he expects me to wash his clothes with mine? Silly stuff like that, you know?" She confided with her friend. "But I realize that by moving in, we'll both learn if we truly are compatible. For the long haul I mean. How long were you and Squall together before you lived together?" Tifa asked, hoping for some friendly input.

Rinoa kept packing photos as she answered Tifas question, "Well, I met him when I was nineteen. We finally started dating when I was twenty one. I was living with friends, and sometimes I'd crash at my dads house, so it was hard doing anything intimate anywhere I lived. We spent enough time at his apartment that I already had clothes stored there, he finally just asked if I wanted to move in. It had only been a few months after we started dating."

"So, you don't think it's a rushed decision, do you?" Tifa asked, "I mean, you were dating a few months and started living together, so it's acceptable behavior...right?"

"Tifa! What are you, a teenager worried about her parents finding out? Who the hell cares what it looks like, what matters is that it's what you want. Screw what anyone has to say about it!" Rinoa assured her friend. "I think it's really sweet that Reno wants to take care of you and make sure you're safe by having you live with him. And it's a great opportunity to see where the futures gonna take you two!" Rinoa winked at her friend playfully.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be wearing white and kissing the groom soon." Rinoa teased Tifa, watching her pal blush furiously.

-0-0-

Reno opened the door of his house, his nose picking up the delicious scent of tomato sauce with garlic and rosemary mixed in. He undid his jacket and hung it up on a coatrack next to the door. With his stomach growling in hunger, Reno followed his nose into the kitchen, his heart melting at the scene.

Tifas hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, it flowed back and forth as she moved about the kitchen. Tifa wore an apron over her clothing, her left hand had on a oven mitt while the right stirred a saucepan with a spoon. A loud beeping noise came from the oven, making Tifa open the oven door and take out a fluffy loaf of French bread. She turned and placed the cooking sheet with the bread onto the counter, her eyes looking up to notice the red heads arrival.

"Welcome home." She smiled, undoing the bow in the back of her apron as she walked towards her lover.

Renos arms reached out and engulfed her, hugging her body to him.

"It smells great!" He commented, pulling back to look fondly at his girl.

"You're gonna love it, spaghetti is one of my specialties." Tifa proudly spoke, gliding over towards the stove to turn off the oven.

Reno went to the cabinet with dishes in it and took out two plates, his hands then went for the silverware drawer, taking out two forks.

It was extremely different having someone cooking in his house, most of the time Reno just ate out. It was a welcome change having the smell of a home cooked meal filling the air throughout his house. Let alone having a person there waiting for him to come home to, the woman he loved dearly.

He handed her a plate, watching as she piled on noodles and then covered them in sauce. Placing a few slices of bread on the side of the plate, handing it back to Reno afterwords.

"So, have you thought about when you're gonna start working the bar again?" Reno asked her as she began to dish out the other plate.

Tifas brows furrowed, her mouth forming a tight line. She finished piling her plate with food and walked over to the kitchen table with Reno closely watching her.

She sat down, placing her plate lightly on the table and her eyes looked across from her to Reno.

"I don't know how soon I'm going to open up the bar. I really feel that I'd be more self assured by having some sort of hired help to be there in case I needed help with an overly rowdy customer, and to walk me to my car after closing time." She looked ashamed and embarrassed while speaking about her feelings to Reno.

"Hey, whatever makes you comfortable enough to go back to work and get your routine back. I'm all for you feeling safer, Tifa. There's no reason for you to be embarrassed." He tried comforting her.

"I just feel like I'm being overly cautious, I mean for how many years did I do fine on my own without a muscle head kicking out rude customers, and now I'm so...I just feel helpless, and afraid and I hate it!" She pounded a fist lightly on the table, her eyes filled with self loathing.

"Hey," he reached out and covered her fist with his hand, "we'll figure it out together." he smiled reassuringly at her, making her mood lighten slightly.

"Who would I even hire, Reno? I'm not exactly up for trusting just any body with this particular position." She looked for an answer from her boyfriend.

"Well, if we planned it right, maybe I could work something out with my schedule and kinda just hang out and be there for you on my nights off, what do you think about that?" He asked her, seeing her face relax and her body was no longer tense with worry.

"You'd really do that for me?" She smiled at him.

"You're my girlfriend, I'd do just about anything to make sure you're safe." He winked playfully at her, his eyes then looked hungrily down at his steaming plate. Reno scooped up a generous amount and slurped it into his mouth, moaning in pleasure at the taste.

"Delicious!" Reno praised her meal, making the brunette chuckle and grin.

"Dessert is going to be even tastier." She winked at him, getting a wide eyed look from Reno as he attempted to wolf whistle with his mouth still full. The sound coming out resembled a raspberry more than that of a whistle.

-0-0-

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying the story thus far! A big thank you to the reviewers as well, it's nice to hear what you thought of the chapter/characters actions. Next chapter we'll be finding out how Cloud has been. Could be another dark chapter with him involved. Also, anyone wondering where Yuffie has been? Well, I'll write about that too.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

The cell was cold and dark, it smelled of urine and fecal matter. Cloud Strife was sitting inside this cell, his back pressed against the wall, his eyes glassy and unreadable. His mouth mumbled randomly from time to time, most of his conversation was going on inside his head.

"You showed that bitch! She'll never forget that night!" The cruel part of his mind rejoiced, feeling accomplishment at putting Tifa in her place.

"I can't believe I did that to her, she was my friend!" Clouds other personality cried out in shame. "How can I live with myself?"

"Fuck her, she was the bitch who started it by kicking us out!" Demonic Cloud argued.

Loud clangs were heard echoing throughout the jail, Clouds head turned towards the cell door. Two guards marched over to his cell, opening the door.

"You've got a visitor." One man said, the other guard yanked Cloud to his feet and started pushing him out the cell. The men marched Cloud into a room with glass walls and phones on either side. Cloud picked out a familiar face on the visitor side of the glass, it was Yuffie.

Cloud was sat down in a little booth with a phone in it connected to the phone Yuffie was holding to her ear.

Cloud picked it up, holding it to his ear and stared blankly at the young woman behind the glass.

"Cloud, how are you?" She asked, her voice concerned.

"Why are you here, Yuffie?" Cloud simply asked, wanting to be back in his cell so that he could continue his conversation with himself.

"I got you a lawyer, Cloud! And he says that if we claim that you're mentally incompetent, your sentence will be much lighter." She informed the blonde, feeling like a good friend for finding him a lawyer to defend him.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, Yuffie. And any minute now, Tifas gonna drop those charges and we're going to be roommates again, and everything will be back to normal." Cloud confidently stated, thoroughly convinced. After what he did to her, Tifa had no choice but to give in and let him back into their home.

"Cloud." Yuffie sadly spoke. "I'm sorry but I just don't see that happening now. Besides, from what I've heard through the grape vine, Tifa's living with Reno now. Your old home is being rented out by someone else now." Yuffie explained to him, watching his eyes disbelieve her words.

"I doubt that. She wouldn't dare." Cloud shook his head.

"Listen, Cloud. Your trial is coming up and we need to prepare for it. So I'm gonna work with your lawyer and we'll arrange everything to make sure you have a solid defense." Yuffie promised, watching Cloud sigh and shake his head.

"Whatever Yuffie. It's a waste of your time, you'll see. Tifa is going to realize I'm right and I'll be out of here before you know it." Cloud spoke reassuringly, hanging up his phone and ignoring her plea and knocks on the glass for him to pick it back up.

The guards walked him back to his cell, closing the iron door behind him. Yuffie was being silly, didn't she know that Tifa was bound to do the right thing and let him back in? His mind was totally out of it.

-0-0-

Rufus Shinra was sitting at a table across from the beautiful and charming Tifa. A well paid lawyer was also among them as they discussed about the upcoming trial involving Tifas assailant. Battery and rape was not something you got a light sentence for, if they were lucky Cloud could be in jail for a very long time.

Shinra could tell that it was hard for Tifa to discuss the possible sentencing Cloud could receive, having been friends and roommates with the man.

"I think we have a solid enough case, let's call it a day for now." Shinra spoke towards the lawyer, receiving a nod and a 'Yes Sir.'

"Miss Tifa, I believe we kept you from having any lunch, please let me take you to this lovely bistro I know of. They serve a late lunch and have exquisite appetizers." Rufus asked kindly, watching her eyes lightly scrutinize him.

"I am rather famished, but I don't wish to take up any more of your time, Mr. Shinra." Tifa carefully spoke, not wanting to offend the man helping her.

"I insist, and please, call me Rufus." He smiled suavely towards her, standing up from his seat and he waited quietly for her to do the same.

-0-0-

Tifa was trying to be polite and only order a small inexpensive meal, Shinra encouraged her to order more, which actually, the bartender was rather hungry! She ordered calamari rings for an appetizer, fried squid just sounded tasty for some reason. For her meal she picked out the surf and turf special, it consisted of grilled halibut, sautéed shrimp, and a 6 ounce sirloin steak. A rather large meal for a lady her size, but Shinra had insisted she order more than the appetizer.

They made small talk while waiting for their meal. Shinra asked what her favorite season was.

"Summer for sure, long warm evening, soaking up the sun and getting tanned." She smiled at picturing the fun summer outings Reno and herself could have. It was autumn right now, soon winter would be here with all it's coldness and snow.

Shinra politely listened, his eyes careful not to ogle as much as he'd like to. He was being careful and calculating with this woman.

Once their meal arrived, Rufus delicately ate his salad, watching the trim figured Tifa quickly swallow her calamari rings down. Her appetite was certainly healthy, and if she burned off her calories easily, Rufus saw nothing wrong with eating large amounts of food.

Her hands couldn't seem to pick up her food fast enough into her mouth. She was so hungry! Her calamari was long gone, she had slurped up the sautéed shrimp. The Halibut was really flavorful and salty! She ate it slower, knowing that there were a few bones within the fillet of fish. At last she began to slice up the steak, Tifas hunger starting to finally leave her.

Once she had eaten the last piece of meat, she picked up her napkin and began to dab at any mess she may have had on her face.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Mr. Shinra asked, finding her messy lips very attractive in a naughty girl sort of way.

"Yes, thank you. You're very kind in buying me lunch along with helping me with legal aid." Tifa thanked him, her stomach gave a funny noise.

"Please, excuse me." She pardoned herself, getting up from her seat and quickly rushing towards the powder room. All of a sudden her stomach just felt nasty and gross.

-0-0-

Reno had watched his love and his boss dine together, surprised at seeing the enormous amount of food brought over to his Tifa. And the way she ate! It was like she was starving to death! At least she was politely eating, despite her rapid speed.

He watched her finish the meal, talking with his boss one minute, then rushing off towards the restroom. He'd caught a glimpse of her face and she looked very pale and drawn.

'I'm sure she'll be out any minute now' he thought to himself as he waited. And waited some more. He had enough waiting and decided to march into that powder room and make sure Tifa was alright.

Luckily, no other chicks were in there at the moment when he walked in. He heard sobbing, then the distinct sound of vomiting came from the end stall. She hadn't even had time to close the door, poor sick Tifa was bent over the toilet, spewing her stomach contents inside the bowl. She was sobbing in between her gags of up chucked food, Reno cooed to her, kneeling down to rub her back and pull her hair up and out of her way.

He stayed with her until the sickness ended, helping her now very dehydrated body up and over to the sinks. He took paper towels and lightly soaked them, wiping away little chunks of messiness off her ghostly white face. His fingers slipped through her hair, dusting off anything that might have gotten stuck in it.

"You're so good to me." She meekly smiled, her lips slipping back into a look of discomfort.

"It'll be alright, I'll have you cleaned up sweetheart." He spoke softly to her, checking her clothes now for any mess.

-0-0-

Reno helped his weak kneed girlfriend out of the powder room, Mr. Shinra was waiting for them outside the door.

"She had a bit of a stomach problem. If it's alright with you, sir, I'd like to make sure she gets home okay." Reno asked, watching the suave man smile and nod understandingly.

"Of course, take her home and come meet me back at my office when you're done." Shinra requested, watching the couple walk towards the exit.

Well! At least Shinra had just had the salad, after seeing Tifa get sick off the rest of the menu, he wasn't about to eat here again!


	10. Chapter 10

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Reminder: This story is rated M for a reason, this chapter had a lot of sexual / dark stuff. Just a heads up.

A tall broad shouldered man with long silver hair watched with cyan eyes the actions of a man that needed to be diagnosed. The silver haired man was by no means elderly, he was actually in his late thirties. His name was Sephiroth, he held a degree in physiology and was currently the person in charge of Midgars Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He had been given the task of evaluating this criminal to decide whether or not his was mentally unstable.

Sephiroths file on this individual told him of the criminal behavior he had been jailed for, also it contained his blood work and a list of medications he had taken within the last year. The prisoner had recently been taken off an experimental pill for insomniacs. Hmm, interesting. His blood work was normal, but that didn't mean something wasn't wrong inside his brain.

Sephiroth had been watching through glass that hid his inspecting from the criminal. He'd noticed the man talking to himself as he paced the floor back and forth. Further investigating was needed to discern what might be a mental illness with the prisoners brain.

"I'd like to go inside with him and have a conversation." Sephiroth informed the guards standing behind him.

He stood, his height much taller than the guards next to him, and began to exit the observation room to go inside with the prisoner.

"Sir, we'll need to go in there with you." One of the guards informed the paused form of Sephiroth.

"That is unnecessary. I assure you I am more than capable of physically subduing this person, I do work with the criminally insane all day after all. I need you to stay here while I go about my evaluation." He ordered the guards, his head turned to eye them with superiority. They held their tongues and stood back, letting Sephiroth walk into the padded room with his specimen.

"Hello, Cloud." His blue/green eyes extremely bright due to the lighting within the safely padded room. "I am Dr. Sephiroth, and I'd like to talk with you."

-0-0-

Cloud was pacing the floor of the white padded room, his mind a whirlwind of arguments. His mouth dumbly mumbled out random phrases as he spoke more eloquently within the safety of his own mind.

"Why are we still here? We should be home by now! What's taking that bitch so long? Do we need to remind her who's in charge again?!" Clouds nasty personality hissed angrily inside his mind.

"No! She's scared of us now, why scare her more? Tifa probably never wants to see us again." Clouds alternate voice spoke.

"Fear rules people, it makes them bend to your will. She _should_ be afraid of us, afraid of what new ways we'll come up with to teach her a lesson!" He chuckled darkly inside his head, revisiting the mental image of raping the tied down woman, his appendage causing her dried and unwilling sphincter to bleed and tear. How lovely the blood gleamed all over his erect penis, the sight turning him on.

Clouds mind quieted, movement was heard near the door. His blue eyes gazed uncertainly as a large form entered the room, the sound of the door creaking shut behind the intruders back. Cloud licked his dried lips and stared uneasily at the way this giant mans eyes gleamed in the bright fluorescent light. His ears picking up the smooth voice of the other.

Cloud stood his ground as the broad, smooth talker named Sephiroth approached. He noticed that no guards were within the room to protect the doctor if Cloud chose to be aggressive. Ah, and how Cloud longed to let out his negative energy and lash out. Tormenting Tifa had opened his eyes at how much enjoyment could be brought from such aggressive actions.

"Do you know why you are in here?" Cloud listened to the other mans voice, his thoughts halting momentarily to process the words.

"Why you're in jail?" Sephiroth prodded, walking a big circle around the still body of Cloud.

"Battery." Cloud robotically spewed out the term, Sephiroth scrutinized the blondes one worded answer.

"And the other reason?" The silver haired doctor inquired, stopping to stand in front of the dazed looking Cloud. Even though his outside appeared slow and unresponsive, inside his mind Cloud was very aware. Calculating what kind of enjoyment he might get out of this unarmed doctor.

"Rape." He murmured out, getting a confirmative nod from Sephiroth.

"How do you feel about your actions? I understand that the person involved was an old friend of yours. Do you regret it?" The surveying doctor questioned.

Ah, what a question! The dominant personality, meaning the aggressive and evil side, regretted nothing. The meek and hardly there part of Clouds mind regretted every minute of hell he put Tifa through. Though that didn't matter right now, the stronger personality was in charge currently.

"I feel happy. That woman gets to always remember my face every time she closes her eyes." Cloud thinly smirked at the watchful doctor.

"So, you're saying you get pleasure from causing physical harm to anyone around you?" Sephiroth asked, noticing that Clouds smirk was growing into a full blown grin.

"Why don't I show you how much joy it brings me?" He quickly spoke, his body vaulted for the tall and broad doctor. Sephiroth side stepped and took his left arm and jabbed it into the back of Cloud back, bringing the blonde down to the floor.

"You do not frighten me, Mr. Strife. I work with people like you everyday and I assure you that I can handle a fellow of your stature quite easily." Sephiroths level and calm voice spoke down to the prone body of Cloud. "I'll be seeing more of you, for now I want you to think on something while I'm gone. Do you think your sanity will be deemed healthy by the time your court date arrives?" The silver haired man turned and started for the door.

"Sanity is a matter of opinion." Clouds voice echoed off the padded walls. Sephiroth stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the still downed prisoner.

"And my opinion will either sentence you to federal prison, or my hospital." He informed the blonde, his feet carrying him the rest of the way to the door and leaving Cloud alone inside the padded room.

"I want this mans brain cat scanned and the results sent directly to me." He ordered the guards, "My opinion on his mental wellness will be provided once I've seen the cat scan images." Sephiroth left the guards after stating his requests, this Cloud Strife would make for an interesting patient at Midgars Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

-0-0-

Shinra Pharmaceutical had its hands in a lot of new and advanced research on experimental drugs. Many of these drugs were tested through a partnership between Midgars Criminally Insane Hopsital, run by a brilliantly talented doctor named Sephiroth. He used these drugs to test out their effects on patients, to be honest, the young man thought himself a God amongst these ill minded criminals. Sephiroth enjoyed his run of the institute, his mind always fascinated by the different drugs effects on each individual. He, of course, had a sectioned off private part of the hospital designated for 'high risk' patients when in actuality he was filling them with patients Sephiroth deemed appropriate for such harsh drugging.

Sephiroth had his kinks like any normal human being. His was of a weird nature, not known to others. He would use certain types of drugs known to cause arousal and insert the drug by vein into two male patients he found physically attractive. Once the drug was working throughout the specimens bodies, he'd put them inside a room together and watch from a hidden window as they sexually assaulted one another. Watching this action brought a mental and physical pleasure to the silver haired man, his enjoyment was never interrupted for everything took place within the private section.

Sephiroth had plans for Cloud, if the blondes cat scans result showed what he needed. Which was a very high possibility, the young man was certainly off his rocker, being a future patient was likely.

"And a very handsome patient he'll be." Sephiroth thought out loud, his mind wandering to an inappropriate image of a naked Cloud. The silver haired man sat behind his desk inside his office at the institute, his face now adorned moon shaped bifocals. It gave his features a sexy/smart look, as his colorful eyes read over everyday paperwork.

His office phone began to ring, Sephiroth answered it swiftly, "Hello?"

"This is Rufus Shinra, I'd like a word with you, Dr. Sephiroth." A familiar voice spoke into the silver haired mans ear.

-0-0-

Authors Note: I dedicate this chapter to a reviewer known only as 'Da Man'. I've enjoyed your comments and your mention of Sephiroth gave me this idea for his appearance within this story. Cloud and newly appeared Sephiroth heavy chapter. I am trying to go for an Oscar Wilde type of personality with Sephiroths character in a sexual sense. Watching two men go at it while smoking a cigar and drinking scotch, in that kind of way. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Tifa was at the hospital for a check up. Since her last visit with Mr. Shinra, Tifa had been sick to her stomach and her body ached. None of the over the counter flu medicines were doing her any good, so it was time for her to get a doctors opinion.

The tired eyed, thin faced brunette quietly waited for her appointment, her hands flipping through an old cooking magazine. She was alone on her appointment, Reno having to work that day. He'd been such a wonderful help to her while she tried getting well, keeping her hydrated with water and cleaning up any accidents she might have made when trying to rush to the sink or toilet. What a thing to do for freshly living with one another!

Tifas name was called and she stood up shakily, tossing her magazine onto the table. Her body lagged a bit as she moved her way over to the nurse practitioner, she was asked to sit down while her blood pressure was taken and a thermometer entered her mouth.

Next the bartender was asked to step onto the scale so that they could weigh her, Tifas least favorite part of any examination.

Her weight had dropped by ten pounds, ten pounds her body didn't need gone, her weight was now below the healthy mark. Vomiting and not eating much could easily do that to a person.

Tifa was led into a private examination room, the nurse practitioner explained that the doctor would be right with her, leaving the woman alone to wait.

Tifa sighed as she sat on the stiff bed they would be examining her on. Her last 'ralph' had occurred shortly after arriving at the hospital, and her stomach was starting to ache and twist uncomfortably as she waited on the appearance of her doctor.

-0-0-

Yuffie was in the same hospital as Tifa, in a different section. She was in a waiting room while Cloud was receiving his cat scan. She couldn't exactly go and talk with him after the scans were done, but she felt right being there anyway. Clouds lawyer had told her that the man examining Cloud for mental instability had requested a cat scan of Clouds brain. So Yuffie thought it wouldn't hurt to stop by the hospital for the slim chance of simply glimpsing the blonde before they took him back to jail.

The best case scenario for Clouds situation was for him to be found mentally incompetent, he'd be taken to the loony bin, but at least he'd be surrounded by nurses and doctors instead of prison guards and horny inmates. Also Yuffie could visit Cloud easier and more often at the mentally ill hospital, compared to a regular prison.

Her mind wandered to her recent encounter with Cid, he had been very vocal in his opinion of her. Calling her out in a very public grocery store, claiming that she was a stupid girl for being involved with Cloud. A horrible human being for sticking by 'that raper' and she was no true friend of Tifas for choosing to help and defend 'that fucked up bastard'. Yuffie had been incredibly embarrassed at having so many people watching their loud conversation that she had eventually fled from the store.

It was hard finding not a single person on her side, not even a neutral party could be found when it came to Clouds slip up. How could they not see he wasn't in his right mind? The sane Cloud would never hurt Tifa. It's the only logical explanation! This scan would prove Cloud was in pain and needed his friends around him in support, not pointing fingers and blaming him harshly.

-0-0-

Tifa had always been the kind of woman who had irregular cycles when it came to her period. She could go months without even having one. With her previous lack of any sex life, she hadn't needed to get on birth control. What sex she had now was safe and ended with the use of a condom. Her recent attack had made the intimate moments less, even though her mind could not remember being raped, her anus was still incredibly tender and healing. Due to that physical fact and with her recent vomiting spell, Reno and herself weren't really going at it much.

So when the doctor asked if she might be pregnant, Tifa laughed it off. Even with Tifa laughing off the possibility, the doctor still insisted she piss in a cup so that they could 'double check'.

There was no way that she was knocked up, this was just some bug going around and eventually she would be feeling much healthier. She waited impatiently for the results to come back so that the doctor could hurry up and get her something to help with the stomach sickness.

-0-0-

Cloud was waking up from his sedation, they were finished with scanning his brain and the guards were ready to march him outside to take him back to jail. Stiffly Cloud rose from his laid back position, his eyes taking in the drab hospital interior.

"Alright, lets get a move on." One guard spoke gruffly, gripping Cloud and pulling him to his feet.

The blondes mind was quieter than usual, the calming drugs still lingering and making his movements slow and groggy. Sensible Cloud was at the helm of his mind momentarily, peaceful and not aggressive. He was walked through the hospital halls, guards sided him to make sure his actions couldn't hurt others. A young woman's voice was heard calling his name. Cloud turned his head while still walking and saw Yuffie waving from inside a waiting room. He knew the guards would not stop for any kind of visit with the young woman, so he merely nodded his head towards her.

Cloud continued his march with the guards beside him, exiting the hospital and now out in the fresh smelling air. He breathed it in, knowing that he was headed back into confining quarters. His eyes spotted the guards vehicle that they'd transported him here with, a dark gray van. As he got closer, his head turned to the right, glancing at all the cars in the parking lot.

-0-0-

Tifa sat with her car door open, her legs hanging outside. Tifas head was bowed, her hair circling around her as if to protect her from unwanted stares. A Kleenex was crumpled in her right hand, her eyes were bloodshot from sobbing. She dabbed at her face, wiping off a few extra tears that had slipped down her cheeks.

"Get a grip! You need to calm down enough to drive home." She spoke to herself, taking a deep breath.

From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something moving. Her head lifted, and her sorrow turned into anger as she recognized a person off in the distance. Glimpsing him for that slight moment brought back a quick mental vision, her eyes closing tightly at the unwanted pain this memory.

_"You're going to let me live here, Tifa." Clouds voice had spoken to her with such conviction. He had held one cold, rough hand against her mouth to cover her pleas for help as his other pulled out twine. 'Oh God' Tifa had thought as her eyes recognized what he intended to do with her._

"No!" Tifa cried at the torment filled memory, fresh tears slipping like raindrops down her pale face. Her eyes opened to watch a gray police van drive away from the parking lot. "You bastard!" She spat out her curse for Cloud, hating what he had done to her and how those terrible actions had now recently caused her incredible grief and pain. How was she going to tell Reno about what the doctor had said?

-0-0-

A/N: A Reno/Shinra heavy chapter coming up next! Wonder how the assassination attempt case is going? You'll find out more if you read the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Rude had been digging, nosing around for any type of information that might lead to Jessica Snidely's whereabouts. Daddy Warbucks sure as shit wasn't gonna tell them anything, so the bald headed Turk had started working on the woman's old coworkers, meaning Shinras whores.

He had questioned enough of them that one little slut let slip a comment about drug addiction.

"Wouldn't be surprised if she's dead with a needle in her vein." Was the entire comment that got Rude to really work over the mouthy whore.

After a few physical threats, she happened to mention the name of Jessica's drug dealer, a man called Marco. His usual scene was down by the industrial part of town. That was enough info for Rude, he'd informed his boss that they might have a way of finding the suspect.

"Do what you must to get her here. I have my own way of justice planned for her." Shinra cooly spoke, making Rude feel chilled as he nodded an affirmative. He already had a plan to trap the perp and bring her to the awaiting Shinra.

-0-0-

"Undercover, really?" Reno raised a brow at Rudes serious demeanor.

"It'll work." Rude assuredly spoke towards the unconvinced red head.

"Alright, so let me go over your plan again. We find the dealer, get the info on when the slut is coming for her next drug amount. We strip the guy down, tie him up in the trunk, you wear his clothes and wait for her to show." Reno recited the general plan Rude had figured out.

"That's the plan." Rude nodded, determined.

"What am I suppose to do?!" Reno pouted, wanting to know his role.

"You wait nearby in the car, we'll have audio on both of us so you can tell me if anything looks suspicious when she's headed my way." Rude simply stated, as if it were obvious.

"You just wanna dress up like a drug dealer, don't you?" Reno teased the bald friend. "What if the dude has hair?"

"There are wigs in the trunk, along with hats." Rude informed the impressed Reno. "I came prepared, did you?"

"Course, prepared is my middle name." Reno joked, his left hand reached down and scratched an itchy spot near his groin.

"We're leaving in five minutes, get your gear ready and we'll head out." Rude instructed, watching as his friend turned towards their car, unzipped his slacks and started pissing on a tire.

"Christ that burns! I think I might be getting a damn infection. Just haven't been feeling right down there lately. Like I'm trying to pass a kidney stone or something!" Reno informed the other, his appendage having problems while he urinated.

"Sheesh, TMI man." Rude shook his head, frowning. "Hanging out with Tifas made you into a woman, bitching about your health problems. What are we, girlfriends?" Rude mocked in a teasing way, noticing Renos face was acting strange.

"What's wrong? It's starting to fall off now too?"

Reno zipped his pants and turned towards the coworker.

"It's nothing, lets get going." Reno had a distant look to his eyes as he went to the passenger side of their vehicle. A canvas bag was in the passenger seat, filled with audio equipment, ammo, and a bullet proof vest. Reno began to undo his button up shirt, wanting to put on the vest.

"You got awful quiet." Rude commented, watching Reno hold a blank facial expression.

"I just wanna get this job over with, that's all." Reno spoke curtly, not willing to speak his mind on what was truly bothering him.

-0-0-

'_I'm pissing blood now.'_ Reno thought to himself as Rude drove the car towards the industrial district. Reno wasn't a health expert, but he knew that pissing blood was not a good sign. After he and Rude got things wrapped up, Reno planned on finding out what was fucking wrong with him.

His face gazed out the window, watching warehouses pass by. They were definitely in the industrial district, even with the windows up the smell of old motor oil and sewage seemed to be seeping in through the air conditioning vents. He couldn't _wait_ to get the full blown stench in his nostrils when they had to get out and find the drug dealer. Another question came to Renos mind, what if there were plenty of dudes just standing around? How did Rude plan on finding the right guy named Marco? He hadn't exactly gotten a description on the man, they'd be searching blindly for only a name, not a face.

Reno noticed the cars speed was slowing, he glanced over at Rude then back to the mostly deserted street. His eyes focused and picked out a figure way down the street, under a light pole, alone.

Rude parked the car at this distance, he reached into the back seat and pulled up two baggy hooded sweatshirts.

"Here, wear one. It'll be less likely that he'll run seeing us come up on him with these on. Our business suits will scream 'cops' to any dealer." Rude handed the smaller one to Reno and then began to take off his black suit jacket.

Reno had to admit, it made sense. And Reno sure as hell wasn't in the mood to chase some dumb bastard today. Reno slipped the baggy hoodie over his shirt and Kevlar vest. He looked over and noticed Rude flipping his hood over that bald head of his.

"Ready?" Rude called, glancing back at Reno.

"Let's do this." Reno nodded, they both opened their doors and stepped out into the ripe smelling air. The men walked casually down the broken and beat up side walk, headed down towards the man who might be their ticket to Jessica Snidely.

-0-0-

"You Marco?" Rude threw out a gangster accent. The two men stopping feet from the fellow hoodie wearer.

"Depends who's asking." The squinty eyed dealer looked both Reno and Rude up and down.

"Jess said you got some pretty nasty stuff." Rude ad-libbed, trying to get the other to talk shop.

"You know Jess? She never mentioned two stoner wannabes coming for her stash." He eyed them suspiciously. His words meant that Jessica was bound to arrive today! They needed this guy knocked out and tied up fast.

Like a bolt of lightning, Rudes arm came up and his big meaty hand grasped the dealer by the throat.

"How soon?" Rude growled out at the shell shocked dealer. He lifted the man off his feet and shook him. "How soon?!"

"Soon!" Marco croaked out, Rude held on firmly as he brought down the gasping dealer.

"Thanks." Rude smirked before taking his thumb and touching a nerve that made Marco go limp, completely knocked out. Reno helped carry the body back to their car, stripping down the man and binding his hands and feet. Reno wrestled with shoving the unconscious body into the trunk while Rude tugged and pulled on the mans hoodie and baggy jeans.

"Gonna wear a wig?" Reno called over his shoulder, still fiddling with Marcos body.

"I'll just pull my hood on, that'll be good enough." Rude answered the other, his attire now in place.

"Alright, I got my earpiece in, all you gotta do is holler." Rude spoke before hurrying back to the light post where they had found Marco.

Reno slammed the trunk closed, hurried around and entered the car and began watching for any sign of the suspect. His earpiece was securely in place as he listened to Rude pop and crack his joints, a sign of his partners anticipation. That bitch was in for a hell of a surprise!

-0-0-

Shinra's eyes scrutinized the blonde slut before him. Her eyes were a dirty green and filled with loathing, her lips thin and chapped. She had on a long sleeved black mini dress, her legs were pale and dirty. Apparently she had put up a bit of a fight before getting hauled into his office.

"Are you going to kill me?" She spat her words towards him, the man in white, Rufus Shinra. His eyes watched coldly as she struggled at the bonds holding her body down to the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"Kill you? I'd never dream of letting you off that easy, no. I have much juicier ways of handling a tight lipped cunt like yourself." His voice was level and smooth as his lips smirked.

"What, rape me then?"

Rufus laughed heartily at that statement. "My dear sweet child, I consider my penis a reward for all your kind to enjoy. Why would I be rewarding a whore who decided to hire a man to stub me out?" He rolled his eyes at the mere idea. "No, you'll not be touched sexually in any way by me. I have something quite nasty in my drawer, waiting to be used on your precious little soul if you don't start telling me everything I need to know." He walked over to his desk regally, his smooth soft hands pulling back a drawer, bringing up a very large needle with unknown liquid within the injector.

"Ha! You found me going to get drugs, needles don't scare me one bit!"

"Ah, but what you should be afraid of is what's inside the needle. I'm the head of a pharmaceutical company, and have access to such _interesting_ drugs. Do you know what this one is capable of?" He inquired, walking with measured steps towards the tied up woman. She remained speechless, watching him move in closer and closer.

"It's a most unique formulia. It was originally manufactured for calming patients who had aggressive outbursts at the local loony bin. They found it worked wonderfully, but if given an overdose, the subjects brain shuts off and hello human vegetable! So you have to ask yourself, do you think I put in the correct amount for your body weight? Or that I might have slipped and added a little extra? Shall we find out?" He uncapped the end of the needle, his hands lifted back her hair and he eased the needle close to her exposed neck.

"Wait!" She cried, panic had settled into her voice, making it high pitched with fear.

"Careful, I wouldn't squirm around in that chair too much, I might _accidentally_ slip." He cautioned, loving the way he caused fear within the woman's posture. Her body held impressively still as she started to talk.

"I told my dad what happened when you fired me and he helped hire a hit man. That's why he took you to the dinner theater, but then the guy fucked up and missed! He got spooked and ran off before anyone could trail him." Shinra listened intently, urging her to keep going by lightly tickling her with the point of the needle.

"We fucked up by hiring a young assassin, he wasn't cut out for the job, so we fired him."

Rufus made a tisking noise, "A rookie move, you regular dopes know nothing about hiring professional killers. Did you acquire another assassin for the job? And don't try to stretch the truth, I may appear very calm right now but I'm _really_ temped to just pump you full and be rid of such plotting filth." He warned the woman, wanting truthful answers.

"My father got nervous after your goons showed up, asking about me. He kept wanting to wait, for time to pass and for things to calm down. As far as I know he still hasn't hired a new hit out for you." She hurried out her words, feeling Shinras hold loosen, the needle slightly lifting away from her neck.

"Your father is as guilty as yourself. I wonder what he'll be thinking, once he notices your absence. Wouldn't it just tear his heart up to hear his only daughter suffered a horrible overdose, causing her to be locked up in the insane asylum? Ah, but he couldn't show such emotion in front of me, he just recently informed my men that you two had a falling out and hadn't seen one another in years. To keep his story straight, he'd have to act unconcerned. Why, I doubt he'd even be able to visit you in there. He'd have to keep up appearances after all, no rich investor admits to having offspring in one of _those_ places. You'd be forgotten in there while he had to suffer in silence, never to see his baby girl again."

"But I told you everything! You said you'd let me go!" Her voice wailed, Shinras hand tightened on her shoulder as his lips brushed close to her ear.

"No one fucks Rufus Shinra." He hissed, forcefully jamming the needle into her neck and injecting her body with the medication. Shinra listened to her scream until her voice began to quiet, any thrashing she had been attempting was stopped.

He pulled out the needle, walking over to his desk and placing it on top.

Ah, the sound of silence, it was music to the mans ears! He sighed contentedly and turned around to lean comfortably against the desk.

How vengeance tasted so sweetly! He had a special place within Midgars Hospital for the Criminally Insane for Miss Jessica Snidely. True, Sephiroth enjoyed having his little test subjects as males, but he was always willing to take in a new patient. Especially when Rufus Shinra was making the request. There wasn't any way the silver haired doctor could refuse.

The blonde headed man in charge picked up the phone on his desk and began dialing a number. It rang once and was timely answered by a smooth voiced man.

"It's done, I need your personal care with this individual. Drive over and come collect your new "high risk" patient, Dr. Sephiroth."

"Of course, I will be right over to retrieve the patient." Sephiroths voice agreeably spoke through the phone to Shinra before hanging up.

Rufus set down the receiver and smiled to himself. Wouldn't this just break that fat fuckers heart? Shinra would come up with some story about his men finding the girl drugged up and out of it, how she was taken to the institute for her own safety. He'd let Sephiroth work out the rest, knowing the man was good at making fake patient reports and fudging health records to please his own purposes.

-0-0-

Renos urge to piss more often was driving him crazy. After dropping off the cursing and and hacking whore, the red head had to rush to a bathroom. Needing to piss but having it sting and trickle out was beyond frustrating. The blood in his urine was still present, making the man worry as he zipped up his slacks and exited the restroom. Rude leaned against the wall nearby, eyeing the red head as he exited the restroom.

"You rushed off in a hurry." Rude commented, watching his friend shrug his shoulders and look blankly towards his partner.

"What's the word from the boss?" Reno asked, changing the subject.

Rude pushed off the wall and started walking up the hall. Reno began to follow his coworker, waiting to hear an answer.

"Mr. Shinra has everything taken care of. He's pretty pleased, who knows, maybe we'll get a pay raise." Rude chuckled jokingly, coming to a halt in front of the office door his boss was currently inside.

Two other guards were there waiting to take on the new shift, ready to release Rude and Reno of their duties. Rufus opened the double doors, a look of triumph on his suave face.

"I'm expecting a tall silver haired fellow, you're to let him in when he gets here, understood?" He informed the guards, getting a 'yes sir' all around. With a nod of his head he quickly shut himself back inside the office, leaving the guards to talk among themselves.

"You headed home?" Rude asked of Reno, watching the red head curiously, "Or are you stopping by someplace before hand?"

Reno awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with one hand, "What do you mean?" He chuckled nervously.

"Just take care of yourself, kidney stones aren't a walk in the park. I know, I've been there." Rude offhandedly admitted, making Reno cough awkwardly.

"I thought that kinda stuff was 'girl talk'." Reno joked lightly with Rude.

"Hey, you're the one who started it. I'm manly enough to pull it off, you, not so much." Rude shook his head, smirking at the gaping look of disbelief on Renos mug.

"I'll see ya later." Reno fumbled out, over looking the bald headed friends earlier comment. He sauntered his way down the halls to the elevator.

-0-0-

His house was dimly lit as Reno entered it, his eyes and ears open for any sound from Tifa. It was mentioned that she might be going to the doctor to find out what kinda flu she was having, she should be home by now. Reno walked into the kitchen and flipped on a light, illuminating the small island countertop. On the clean counter he noticed a white paper bag, the type that they usually put prescriptions in. Being curious, he opened the bag up and took out two large bottles with green pills inside them. His eyes began to read what they were, finding it to be antibiotics. Strange, there was enough here to cure two people of whatever infection was going on. He returned them to the bag, flipped the lights back off and headed up the stairs.

While walking up, he began to unbutton his shirt. His shoulders shrugging out of the white collared top and revealing his bare chest. He'd already taken the Kevlar vest off after returning to Shinras office. No need to take that home with him. Renos ears picked up the sound of the shower going, on instinct he undid his pants, slipped off his socks and shoes and was thoroughly naked. He walked over to the bathroom door, carefully opening it and slipping inside.

His penis may be tender when it came to pissing, but that didn't stop him from having a hard on for the naked woman inside his shower. He slipped the glass door aside and gazed upon her slippery body, her eyes closed in what he assumed was relaxation. Her noggin was under the shower head, her hair wet and wild, strands of it slipping around her breasts, framing them seductively.

Renos feet lightly slid inside the shower, his hands quietly rolling the glass door closed as he watched her appreciatively. Her eyes stayed closed, her soapy slick hands started gliding along her body, starting with her breasts. The gentle prodding of her fingertips making her nipples harden. Tifas skillful hands worked downward, covering her stomach and moving lower.

Reno was having a difficult time just watching, his mind foggy as his dick throbbed from excitement. Hell, it was better than feeling it throb with pain! He didn't realize it, but his hand out of instinct went down and began stroking himself to her erotic scrubbing. His mind a little more fogged than usual at her display and the hot steam from the shower. He groaned right when she started scrubbing her ripe peach, making her gasp and open her eyes, finally taking in Renos presence.

"Reno!" She spoke, taken off guard at his sudden appearance.

"Reno." She sighed, taking notice of his hand stroking his member. Her eyes looked sadly down at it, making Reno frown and feel weirdly embarrassed.

"Sorry." He stopped his actions and went to embrace her, feeling hurt as she pushed on his chest with her hands, it was apparent she didn't want touched.

Even after the rape, she didn't push him away when they'd shower and hold onto one another. He never forced sex, with her anus in physical pain they had to be extremely careful when she did try initiating. It hadn't been their usual fun and rambunctious act, but he didn't care. He just wanted her happy and to feel safe with him. So it just lightly frustrated him at her act of pushing him away from her. He left the shower, grabbed a towel and left her alone. He heard her trying to call to him but Reno was still upset, he toweled off next to the bed. His ears picked up the sound of the shower being turned off. Tifas light foot steps were also heard lightly padding their way out the bathroom and over towards Reno.

He noticed her feet first, having his back bent down to dry his legs. He raised himself up, looking at her dejected face.

"Reno, I'm sorry." She apologized, taking on hand and placing it on his shoulder.

Reno sighed and let go of his own hurt feelings, "It's okay, Tifa. I shouldn't have surprised ya like that." He let her hand slip off him as he began to put his clothes back on.

"What're you doing?" She asked, noticing his actions.

"I came here first cause I wanted to see you, but I really need to go see a doctor. I've been having trouble pissing lately, it really hurts." He explained, pulling on his slacks and zipping them.

"Reno, wait. We need to have a talk first." Tifa reached out turned him so that they were face to face.

"I went to the doctor, they found out why I haven't felt good recently. I think it might explain your problem as well." She paused, her demeanor nervous as she notably bit her lower lip.

"What do you mean?" He asked, worried at her behavior. How could that be connected with her sickness?

"I have gonorrhea." Her words slipped out, her eyes holding back tears. Reno shook his head in disbelief. This had to be a joke. Tifa wasn't by any means a loose woman, the only way to get that STD was from having sex with...Oh no. Renos mind was connecting the dots, his face turned stony as one word ground out his mouth.

"Cloud."

Tifas head nodded, her eyes closing as if in defeat. That bastard still lingered around her even after he was stuck in jail. How Reno wished that his gun had blown a hole in the blondes head, ending his life for good.

"That's why you had double the dosage, one prescription is for me, isn't it?" He spoke to her, getting a simple nod from Tifa.

"And that's not all Reno. After the medicine clears us both up, I need to go back in for another reason." She began to explain to the red head. "He...he left another calling card inside me."

Reno listened to her words, but didn't quite get what she meant. He had an idea but he didn't want it to believe it even possible. "Tifa, what is it?"

Tifa shook her head and turned away from him, her still naked body went over to the bed, climbing inside the covers. He followed her strange behavior, crouching down next to the bed to gaze worriedly at her form.

"Don't make me say it, just let me be. Please, Reno." She pleaded, making the red head feel incredibly helpless. What was he suppose to do, force it out of her?

"I love you Tifa, and when you're ready to talk about it, I'll listen." He spoke, standing up and leaving the bedroom.

Cloud, the gift that keeps on giving. "I hope he fucking rots!" Reno spoke aloud, hating the blonde bastard that was still causing pain within the woman Reno loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Tifa had gone over to Rinoa and Squalls house a few days after revealing to Reno their common 'sickness'. It had been hard for her being around Reno and feeling such self loathing, she knew distancing herself from the man she loved wasn't good, and needed her friends help in collecting her thoughts and overcoming the inner demons eating at her.

Tifa now sat comfortably in their living room, sharing coffee with the couple and began to open up about what had been going on in her life. As always, Rinoa was there to make light of the situation and did her best to make Tifa feel better. Squall sat in silence, waiting quietly and calmly for Tifa to open up more about the situation she was in.

-0-0-

"Come on, Tifa. People get gonorrhea all the time, you were even raped receiving it. It's not like you were tramping around." Rinoa tried talking to her friend, "Hell, even I had it once! My last boyfriend before Squall gave me gonorrhea, his name was Seifer. It's kinda funny, Squall and him were huge rivals, then I wound up in the end with him." Rinoa pointed a thumb towards the calmly sitting man she was referring to.

"I wish you wouldn't bring up Seifer, you know it makes me uncomfortable picturing you with him." Squall pleaded with his wife, unamused at her cheeky look she was sending his way.

"Oh come off it, I've already told you that yours was bigger. Nothing to be jealous about, you won after all." She teased him, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair playfully, knowing he'd dislike it.

"Oh yes, quite the trophy I received." He murmured, fixing his hair.

"What was that?" Rinoa eyed him warningly.

"Nothing, dear." He called, taking up his steaming coffee cup and sipping its contents.

"Anyway, my point is that you should be thankful it's just gonorrhea and not something incurable." Rinoa spoke her mind to her friend Tifa, watching her sigh and sip slowly from her coffee mug.

"It's just horrible that we're barely moved in together and all this happens! I feel so lousy. I couldn't even talk to him thoroughly about my other health issue." Tifa confided to her listening friends.

"What other health issue?" Squall politely inquired, Tifas brow furrowed and her face began to turn red.

"Hey, this is girl talk stuff, how about you go out for a cigarette break. Lord knows _I_ can't stop you from breaking that nasty habit." Rinoa grumped at Squall, getting him to slither out of his chair and leave the room.

"Alright, lets hear it!" Rinoa awaited anxiously to find out what Tifa didn't want to divulge in front of Squall.

"I need to go in after the gonorrhea is cured and get myself...cleaned out."

"Cleaned out as in...?" Rinoa gestured for Tifa to elaborate.

"I need something removed that wasn't planned."

"Oh my God, you're talking about an abortion, aren't you?" Rinoa gasped, "But what's the matter? Didn't you want a baby?"

"Not when that baby has a high chance of being Clouds." Tifa spoke, her words making Rinoa feel bad.

"Good point, but still...isn't there like a way they can test that? Maybe get some Reno DNA and see if it's his before pulling the plug on the whole thing?" Rinoa tried to reason with Tifa.

"Even if it was Renos, we're barely living together, what makes you think he'd be okay with me conceiving? I mean a baby would change everything between us." Tifa explained her personal feelings on the matter.

"Have you two ever talked about it? How do you know he'd be against the idea?"

"Rinoa, please. It's hard enough dealing with my own self doubts. I need some sort of support here!" Tifa pleaded with her friend.

"I'm just saying, it never hurts to have options and asking Reno his opinion wouldn't hurt a damn bit!" Rinoa was blunt with her point of view on the issue.

-0-0-

"Gonorrhea huh?" Rude repeated the word his friend had just spoken. Even with all the questionable women he'd bedded, Rude had yet to catch that particular STD. He'd gotten crabs a few times, which wasn't enjoyable by any means! He felt sympathetic towards his STD riddled friend and coworker.

"I'm not mad at her, I mean it wasn't _her_ fault. I just never thought I'd ever get a fucking STD. I prided myself in how safe I've always been, and now. . ." Reno sighed in frustration. "I'm no different than our boss, I'm sure he gets them all the damn time."

"I don't know, you'd think by owning a pharmaceutical company he'd have access to drugs not on the market preventing any STD from harming his junk." Rude mused, watching his partner roll his eyes at the remark.

"She's been so distant since telling me. I feel bad, I mean what should I do to make this better?" He asked for advice, completely at a loss in what to do.

"Take her out, go do something relaxing. You've both been under a lot of stress, maybe a spa of some kind." Rude suggested, noticing Renos expression soften.

"Yeah, she'd probably like something like that. I don't think she's ever been to one either, so it'd be a new experience to try out. Thanks pal." Reno smiled at the other, appreciating the helpful advice.

-0-0-

Rufus was enjoying his relaxing day at the spa with his recent favorite whore, the Tifa substitute. He was soaking in a mineral filled mud bath, his head leaned back with sliced cucumbers atop his closed eyelids. Ah, this was the life! Enjoying some rejuvenating treatment while next to his barely clothed whore. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, taking his hand and groping her huge breast within the warm muddy water.

Shinras ears caught his name being called, he popped off the cucumbers and looked up at a spa personnel. The person began asking about different minerals they could put in the muddy water, Rufus felt his lady stand up, excusing herself to the restroom while Rufus decided on what other things to add into their mud bath.

-0-0-

"Well, this is different." Tifa commented, her eyes unused to the spa atmosphere, the people constantly catering to customers needs. The customers all walking around in white fluffy robes.

"What would you like to try first?" Reno asked her, handing over a list of spa specials. "I hear their mud baths are really relaxing, wanna give it a try?"

"Sure." Tifa shrugged and nodded her head, unaccustomed to this sort of thing and willing to try just about any option, so long as it was relaxing.

The couple was lead into a private room and asked to put on their swimming attire, that was unless the chose to go in nude. Both opted for swim suits, uncertain how comfortable they'd be naked in a place like this. Reno was lead to the mud bath first, Tifa taking longer to primp and prepare.

By the time she was satisfied with the way her body looked in her bikini, she was brought into an empty bath, the attendant explaining that her companion had left to use the restroom. Tifa was offered a heated washcloth for her face, which she gladly accepted. Her head leaned back as the attendant placed the cloth carefully upon Tifas mug. The brunette sighed contentedly as she waited for her man to join her in relaxation.

-0-0-

Shinra sauntered back inside the room with his mud bath and whore waiting for him. He noticed her face was currently covered with a cloth, making him consider how easier he'd enjoy himself with her body, having her face hidden. He moved like a panther stalking prey, entering the warm muddy water with stealth. Rufus admired her exposed breasts that were peeking out of the mud. Did they seem nicer than usual? He shook it off, his hands reaching out and stroking her arms, letting her be aware of his presence. A relaxed sigh escaped her, one hand reached through the muddy water to lightly massage his left shoulder.

His head moved close to her ear, breathing into it before taking his lips and nibbling an earlobe. His mouth worked down her neck, to her shoulder. He lowered his face more, working his was down slowly to her cleavage. His face now between her ripe breasts, his teeth nipped at the string between them, now why in the world was she wearing this bikini top? Perhaps she was making it a challenge for him, something to remove before having his way?

He was about to thoroughly enjoy taking her top off, when an attendant called towards him.

"Sir, you have a phone call waiting for you."

With a groan Shinra stood, leaving his lady momentarily to deal with the call, saying not a word as he left.

-0-0-

Reno had his hair wrapped up in a towel as his head leaned back comfortably outside the muddied water. His nose breathed in the mineral filled air as his eyes closed for an assistant to place a hot towel upon his mug. What a pleasant day this was turning out to be, now all he needed was Tifa by his side and he'd truly be content then. His ears picked up the sound of bare feet walking the stone pads surrounding the mud bath, knowing it was most likely Tifa, he remained relaxed in his wait. He felt the water shift at having another body in it, so his hand reached gently out to hold hers.

Hmm, her fingers felt a little shorter, and he felt the absence of a ring she always had on. Maybe he was just analyzing things too much, he needed to settle down and relax his mind. Reno let out a deep breath, feeling calm engulf him at that simple act. He felt Tifas body caressing closely against his, so he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. He was glad to find her cuddling again, he'd missed being like this with her. Reno welcomed her hands on his chest, her head leaning against his shoulder. The red head turned his face to snuggle against her hair, his nostrils picking up the scent of apricot. Now _that _was weird, Tifas shampoo was a Jasmine smelling concoction, why was her hair apricot scented? Maybe the towel over his face was screwing with his sniffer?

His question went on the back burner of his mind, Mother Nature calling his name. He untangled himself from the lady and took his face cloth off as he plodded away, never truly noticing the woman inside his mud bath.

-0-0-

Shinra returned and noticed his whore had unfortunately taken off her towel, revealing her unattractive face. He noticed a rack of washcloths and slipped one into his hand. He'd make her wear one again before continuing his foreplay. That top was coming off and he'd only be using his lips to do so, just to make it extra challenging.

"Here, put this on." He tossed her the item, watching with relief as she pulled it agreeably over her face. Rufus slipped into the warm mud, his arms slinked around her as he began to kiss her neck. His mouth purred out the name he used on her, just to add to his fantasy.

"Tifa." His cock hardened at saying the name out loud. His groin ground against her, letting the little slut know just how fast his arousal was moving. Rufus worked his mouth down to her cleavage, finding her top different than before. It wasn't even a true top, she was wearing a pair of titty tassels. Well that wasn't as fun! He was looking forward to ripping off her bikini!

-0-0-

Tifa had been trying to relax herself, with Reno attempting to be physical it had been hard. She mentally scolded herself to be cool about his actions, knowing he'd been feeling less affection from her than usual. She needed to calm her inner brooding and let him get close if he wanted it. She was finding herself quite flushed at his touches before he had left. Maybe this mud bath was helping her relax, she kinda was enjoying where Renos actions were going. Her senses picked up the sound of his movements, feeling the mans body enter the bath. Tifa lifted off her towel so that her eyes could take in his attractive form.

"You're wearing a towel in your hair?" She scoffed lightly at him.

"Hey, I didn't want it to get dirty." He defended himself, which made Tifa roll her eyes.

"You don't see me worried about that." She spoke, gesturing to the locks of her hair hidden beneath the muddy water.

"Eh." Reno shrugged and leaned in to kiss her lips gently. So what if he liked his hair mud free? That didn't mean they couldn't still enjoy the bath. He felt her hands reaching towards the towel, gripping it and pulling it off swiftly.

"Hey!" Reno cried, trying to get back his towel from the teasing Tifa who held it just out of his reach.

"What's the matter, Reno? Afraid of a little mud?" She coyly taunted him, taking her towel free hand and splashing the muddy water towards his face.

"No!" He over dramatically wailed, trying to flick out pieces of mud now sticking inside his hair. Tifa watched and giggled at his performance, noticing a smirk forming on Renos face.

"You do realize that this means war?" He called to her, his arms quickly swiping and creating a wave of mud, dousing her face with the mineral filled substance.

The couple began a splashing war, it getting so out of control that a staff member suggested they try another form of relaxation.

-0-0-

Rufus Shinra was finished with his mud bath and was now face down on a massage table. An empty table was waiting beside him for the return of his whore, the little bitch certainly had to piss often. He wasn't the type of man who cared to wait on people, let alone a little whore he was paying to be his personal sex slave. With a growl of annoyance, he lightly gestured with his hand for the massage expert to start the process, letting out a relieved sigh as the certified professional began to use their trained hands to relax Shinras muscles.

Rufus listened as another massage therapist spoke towards someone other than himself.

"Right this way, Miss." The voice spoke, Shinra obviously assuming his whore was there now. He listened to the squeaks of the table as the woman's body laid down. An amusing moan was heard from the lady as her muscles began getting massaged. She liked hands rubbing her body, hmm? Shinra was having a naughty thought involving oil and her round full ass.

The blonde man of power pushed up from the table, gesturing for the attendants to leave the couple. He wanted to see just how well she liked _him_ placing his hands like that massage person. Along with how she'd moan at feeling warm oil sliding down her lower back and between her butt cheeks. Oh, was his body ever so turned on at just the thought of slicking up her ass, readying it for his needy cock.

Shinra first began pressing his thumbs and making circling motions against her lower back, receiving a happy sigh from his sex slave. His thumbs rubbed her spine upwards, his other fingers fanned out and feeling the sides of her body until he was high enough to caress her side boobs. A sharp intake of breath was heard from his partner, making him pleased. After fondling her side boobs with a light feathery touch, Rufus took his hands away to search for a bottle of oil.

He grasped a bottle and began reading the back, intrigued at the claim it held. Apparently it gave a tingling sensation when used. He smirked to himself as he uncapped the bottle and started drizzling, taking a free hand to uncover her bare ass. The oil slipped down her lower back, gliding lower and lightly lubing her crack. He took one hand and spread her cheeks, squirting her hole with the warm oil. He felt aroused already, and seeing her body tingle excitedly and listening to her soft moans made him all the more ready to enjoy himself.

His body was already naked as he climbed onto the table with her, straddling her rump and just letting his cock glide along her crack, enjoying the slickness of it as he moved back and forth against her.

His aroused mind was rudely awoken by a loud knocking at their door. He growled and stood off her, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around his waist before opening the door angrily.

"I'm sorry, but you have a phone call and they said it was very important." A spa personnel apologized, Shinra pushed past the idiot and left the whore alone to deal with the accursed call.

-0-0-

Reno had been bounced between rooms, the staff having trouble locating Tifa. Finally they brought him into a room with his lady, she was robed and sitting in a chair instead of laying on a massage table.

"Everything okay?" He asked, watching her flush as if embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm just not ready to do anything involving my...you know...yet." She spoke, Reno raising a brow at the offhanded comment. Why was she bringing up anal sex? He'd only cuddled with her after all, had he come off strong or something? Either way it was weird and he was ready to drop the conversation and talk about something else.

"Have you had enough today?" He asked, watching her nod a yes.

"Alright, we can go home if ya want." He assured her, pulling out the crook of his arm for her to take. She chuckled and accepted his arm, letting Reno lead them away to a private changing room to put their normal attire back on.

"So what did you think of the spa?" He inquired, letting go of her arm to fiddle with the bag their clothes were in.

"An experience I won't forget." She assured him, her eyes wide and sincere.

-0-0-

"Where is my companion?!" Shinra demanded of the staff when he noticed she was gone.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she was mistakenly placed in your room. She left with her own companion not too long ago. The woman you came in with is having restroom issues. We sent in a clean up crew to assist her."

"That woman I was with wasn't my whor...companion? Then who the hell was she?!" He raged, feeling duped.

"It was an honest mistake, except for their faces, those two women could have been twins!"

Shinra gasped, did that mean he'd been experiencing such want and excitement with his actual...no! Could it really be possible?

"What did her companion look like?" He asked, expecting an answer.

"A man with red hair, sir."

So, it was as he thought. His mystery woman was the real Tifa. He had been sliding his cock against the flesh and blood body of Tifa. And the beautiful part was that she hadn't known it was him! Ah, he was going to enjoy this feeling of triumph, now where was the girl holding up at? Some restroom? Sick to her stomach or not that bitch was going to get pounded and fucked as if she were the real Miss Lockhart. Shinra would make sure of that!

-0-0-

A/N: Happy Valentines Day! Glad I finished this so that you all could read some of the smuttier moments on the day celebrating love. Hehe. Some Tifa/Shinra interaction! Possibly starting to hurry up with the trial so that you can find out what is planned for Cloud within the walls of Midgars Hospital for the Criminally Insane. It's gonna be interesting to say the least!


	14. Chapter 14

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Every whore has a backstory, Rufus's Tifa substitute was no exception. Her name was actually Mimi, but currently she was called Tifa by her best and most constant employer. She hadn't minded, it's a part of the life, you become anything they want. You want a cowgirl who's gonna ride you long and hard? You got it partner! Or you want a sexy librarian who's got a whole lot of pent up need for some cock, you'll get that too. What ever the customer wants, he gets. Golden rule for the whoring business as well as the normal occupations out there. Currently Mimi played the role of some chick named Tifa. Rufus was into it enough that he bought her clothes that he'd imagine the real Tifa would wear. Even going to the extreme by purchasing pearl dangled earrings for the whore, just so she'd look even more like the dream girl he fancied.

Before Shinra, she was busy pleasing different men at different times, now she was actually on a payroll, expected to come at the snap of his fingers. Which, she was given her own room to live in when she wasn't on the clock. She had a nice clean bed, actual dressers for her new clothes, and a bathroom all for herself, didn't even have to share it with anyone!

It was a comfortable situation, granted, she did do sometimes strange things with her employer. Strange sex things even she wasn't aware of or accustomed to. Shinra had moments where he'd be gentle with her body, and he also had his moments when he'd scare the shit out of her by how rough he got. For the most part though, he was more often gentle, since he was fantasizing about his dream girl.

Being called Tifa by Mr. Shinra wasn't the first time she was given that name. In every whores life, there is a one time moment when they find someone attractive enough or just have pity enough, to give them a free ride. She had given her freebie to someone who had called her Tifa while fucking.

He had looked so lost, down in a shitty part of town where Mimi used to work. He had a beautiful face for a man, his body wasn't extremely tall, but his muscled frame was quite attractive. The mans hair had been blonde and spiked into outrageous directions.

"Are you okay, Hun?" She had called over to him, his expression distant and troubled. It reminded her of a sad, lost puppy.

She shimmied over to the man, not sensing any ill will from him. You had to feel for vibes when working the streets. Mimi had smiled up at him, his face looked down to her with such loneliness that her usually guarded heart melted like nacho cheese.

"You wanna follow me?" She had asked, putting out her hand.

He surprised her by grasping her palm like a lost child and spoke, "Lets go home."

Mimi had lead the simple minded man to an abandoned building she had been living in. Aging and holed wool blankets had been her makeshift bed. She sat him down on the rough bedding and began to strip in front of him.

"What's your name, Sugar?" She had asked, watching the dazed look on his attractive face.

"Cloud." He'd answered her, watching with glassy eyes as she removed her clothing.

"Well Cloud, tonight's your lucky night." She purred her words, her body was now barely clothed in a flimsy pair of panties, her bust exposed.

Mimi had straddled him, her hands working the front of his pants. He limply waited as she unzipped and unbuttoned the trousers, saying not a word as she grasped his semi hard member.

When she started sucking him off, she heard a mumbled word. His voice was constantly repeating this word as she sped up her pace, getting him nice and hard inside her wet mouth. Mimi stopped her sucking, taking the lathered up penis and shoving it into her waiting clam, pushing aside her panties to do so. That's when she heard it clearly, he was calling her Tifa. He moaned the name in a pleading way, as Mimi rode him hard, enjoying the view of Clouds lovely face deep in concentration.

It was one night, but still the whore remembered it, having enjoyed her experience with the mysterious Cloud. It was a few weeks after that incident that Shinra had found her, hiring her as one of his many sex partners. His constant use and interest in her increased as time went on. Now it was common for Shinra to interact at least once a day with the whore, enjoying his Tifa fantasy that kept Mimi so highly wanted and used.

-0-0-

Shinra was busy getting dressed for court, his show of support by being in the crowd would surly be noticed by the lovely Tifa. He slipped into a silver vest, putting it over his collared white dress shirt. His fingers worked at the buttons, looping them all in a timely manner.

That Cloud was in for it, he'd spoken with Dr. Sephiroth and found that the man was in charge of deciding the mental health of the criminal. Cloud had been found mentally unfit, and would be recommended a sentence in the hospital. Sephiroth needed no extra convincing from Shinra to condemn Cloud, for the silver haired doctor found the ill minded man a perfect fit for the "high risk" section of the hospital. Meaning that Sephiroth really wanted to jerk off while watching Cloud get sexually assaulted by another male patient. Hey, that was fine with Shinra. Cloud deserved a dick in his ass after touching _his_ Tifa.

Rufus Shinra grabbed his white suit jacket and pulled it on over his vest. He was going to look damn nice today while sitting in the court room. He moved in front of a full length mirror to admire his own reflection. Tifa would be crazy not to notice how handsome Shinra looked today. He'd talk supportively towards her, and remember not to ogle her too much with his greedy eyes. After all, she needed to see him as a calm and friendly individual, that way he could work his way up to stealing her from that guard of his. How she still stayed with such an unattractive male was beyond him.

-0-0-

"Okay, Cloud. We're going to plea mentally unfit and see if they'll lighten your sentence. It's gonna be fine, I'll be with you the whole way." Yuffie spoke reassuringly to the quiet Cloud. His face was expressionless as he sat with his lawyer and the young woman who was now his only friend. They were on their side of the court room, waiting on the arrival of the judge. Tifa and her lawyer sat on the opposite side of the room, discussing quietly.

The angry Cloud had been mentally cursing the woman when she had arrived, his eyes had watched as she took a seat with her lawyer. Tifa never even looked his way, ignoring his rude stares.

_"She's still afraid of us, that's why she doesn't look this way." _Cloud mentally chuckled, pleased with her fear.

_"She'll pay for not dropping those charges. Just you wait till we get free, and we will. You're gonna regret this you little bitch."_ He vowed silently.

-0-0-

Tifas friends were in the crowd, there to support her and condemn Cloud. Cid had patted her back as she walked by, telling her it was going to be okay. Vincent stood quietly against one wall, nodding a head in acknowledgement towards Tifa. Squall and Rinoa were sitting down, waiting for the start of the trial and waved to let Tifa know they were there. Reno walked with her, sitting on the bench closest to her lawyer as she sat next to the expensive Shinra employed lawyer.

-0-0-

"Cloud Strife, after listening to witness claims and after hearing an evaluation from the highly acclaimed opinion of Dr. Sephiroth, I find that your sentencing is only fit within the walls of Midgars Hospital for the Criminally Insane. You will remain in Dr. Sephiroths care until deemed mentally sound enough to be put in a federal prison where you will serve a ten year sentence." The judge gave his sentencing, his gavel pounding down, adjourning the trial.

Tifa watched with hollow eyes as Cloud was taken away from the room by men in white scrubs, the tall silver haired doctor followed behind them.

Yuffies voice could be heard calling out to Cloud, saying she was going to visit him soon. It stung having the young woman still siding with Cloud, even after he'd raped Tifa and battered her noggin. Yuffie just wasn't a true friend anymore. She made a choice and Tifa couldn't call the young woman her friend any longer. Tifa felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she glanced and found it to be Renos.

They shared a silent moment before Tifa was confronted by a sharply dressed Shinra.

"I hope you were satisfied with the judges sentencing." He spoke, eyeing her for any reaction.

"Knowing that he can't hurt anyone else is enough for me." Tifa informed him, her eyes distant as she stood.

"Of course. Perhaps he'll find his sanity while in the care of Dr. Sephiroth." Shinra commented, watching Tifa walk towards her current lover.

"I'm honestly past the point of caring. Sane or not I have no change in opinion about him." Tifa briskly spoke, wanting to drop the subject. Tifa embraced Reno and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's finally over." Reno said, relief in his voice as he comforted the lady in his arms.

-0-0-

"I'm not finished with you, Tifa. Make no mistake, I'll find my way back to you and when I do..." Cloud chuckled darkly within the confines of the van. They were hauling him to the institute, but Cloud was determined that one way or another he'd find a way out.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

The 7th Heaven was busy. Patrons crowded the bar, ordering drinks and chatting it up with friends throughout the place. Tifa had her hands full, but she was enjoying it. Her hands flashed like lightning grasping different bottles to mix specific drinks. It was methodic pouring the alcohol and creating drinks she had been serving for years now. It felt like old times again, with Cid, Barrett, and Vincent in the bar. It was her first night open since her attack and they were there to show support, while throwing back a few drink as well. Tifas heart felt lighter than it had been in a while, having squared away the Cloud issue. It was a weight off her soul knowing he couldn't get out and hurt others.

"Another round over here!" Cid called, his two companions sitting next to him at the bar.

"Coming up!" Tifa smiled as she began to maneuver herself close to the whiskey, slipping three shot glasses onto a tray and pouring the amber liquid into them. Tifa took the tray and carried it over to the friends.

"Way faster than that new kid ya got in here some nights." Cid commented. Tifa shrugged a shoulder and winked playfully.

"That's why you're my favorite customer, Cid. Always the kind gentleman." She teased him, knowing it'd make him chuckle.

Cid laughed heartily at the 'gentleman' comment as Tifa left the group to take more drink orders. It had been a few years since her bar had seen this many people. Even the high end Rufus Shinra was gracing her with his presence, his suave body perched on a bar stool. She passed by him with a friendly smile, noticing his drink was almost empty, surly he'd be wanting another one soon.

-0-0-

Reno was standing close to the entrance, his watchful eyes looking throughout the incredibly crowded bar for any funny business. He glanced over at his girl, noticing how her face glowed in a healthy happy way. It was great seeing her this way, with the trial taken care of maybe she could truly heal from the incident. No more worrying about Cloud getting back on the streets, nope. He wasn't going to trouble her for a long time. That fact had to be easing her mind, Reno knew that it sure made him feel better.

His eyes went back to crowd gazing, keeping track of people who may or may not pose a drunken threat to themselves and others. Reno had been surprised at seeing his boss enter the bar. It was not exactly his typical place, but something told Reno that Rufus Shinra wasn't here for the drinks and atmosphere. Nope, that man was most likely here to ogle Tifa. Reno glanced over at the bar and noticed Shinra sitting on a stool. Yep, trying to smoothly ogle her without coming off creepy. It made Reno sick to his stomach seeing Shinra setting his sights on Tifa.

With the trial over now, there was really no need for interaction between the two, hopefully Tifa would be smart enough not to take up any of Shinras 'friendly' offers. Reno had to really keep a watchful eye on anything happening between his employer and his girlfriend. And it wasn't that Reno didn't trust Tifa. He didn't trust his boss around her, Shinra was incredibly crafty and money gave him power to get away with a lot of unethical and immoral activities.

-0-0-

"Would you like another?" Tifa called to the blonde man in white, his hand grasping an empty glass.

"Certainly!" He responded, smiling softly at the brunette as he watched her turn to prepare another beverage. His eyes drooling at the rounded ass he had unknowingly at the time been sliding his cock against. How that day had made him more driven to win her, his want almost insatiable.

After his encounter with the real thing, his whore got a lot more use, his imagination even clearer having felt the real thing as he made passionate love to the substitute. Uncharacteristically having her between board meetings, crossing the line he usually had between work and pleasure. He'd quickly fix his hair and dab cologne on before rushing back into a meeting. It had made him feel like a young man again, hustling after a quickie. Now if only he was doing all that with the real woman he fancied.

Shinra stopped his ogling when she turned, thanking her as she handed him a new glass full of bourbon.

He watched her fluid movements go onto the next thirsty customer, enjoying the sway of her boobs as she went about her bar tending. The hard part to come was thinking of ways to keep her within his reach. Maybe he could hire her to do something within the company? No, look at the way her smile sparkled! She enjoyed her job here, but maybe there was another way. . .

-0-0-

Everything was white and bright, even his clothes were white. They kept him in a simple room, with only a bed to sit or sleep on. He was allowed recreation time twice a day, out in a larger room with other mentally disturbed patients. Here they had tables with board games, bookshelf's with reading material, and a television bolted high up against the wall where comfortable couches were arranged to face the screen. Cloud for the most part sat in a corner by himself, keeping away from the others. His mind constantly talking away as his body dumbly sat. Once, a patient tried getting Cloud to talk, but was scared away by the spiky blonde growling like a mad dog.

The meals that were served were horribly healthy. Carrots and broccoli a constant side dish, irritating the man who was use to having more meat in his diet. The pills came after the meals, calming Cloud into a stupor. His voices quiet within his head, the silence scary and maddening. He cried often when the pills kicked in and he was confined to his room, the solitude making him wish for the return of his voices, at least they kept him company.

At the end of the first week, he received a visitor during rec-time. Yuffie was waiting nervously at a table with games throughout it, a brown paper bag was perched on top of a game titled "Sorry". Her nervousness quieted when Cloud entered, her lips smiling gently at him. The blonde had walked over and sat down, his eyes not looking directly at the woman.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to visit. I had to wait until they considered you settled. But I brought you something!" She reached out and opened the bag, pulling out a cookie. "They're oatmeal chocolate chip, your favorite." She eyed him hopefully for any kind of response.

Cloud slowly eased out his hand, gingerly taking the soft feeling treat from Yuffie and bringing it to his lips.

"You wouldn't believe how many batches I went through to get it right! I practiced all week trying to bake them like Ti..." Yuffie paused, "like you like them." She corrected her sentence, knowing better than to bring up Tifas name.

"I don't really cook or bake much, I burnt five batches in one day, and then the next day they were all coming out too doughy!" She kept talking, watching Cloud nibble down the cookie hungrily.

"I felt bad throwing out so many cookies, so I thought maybe the neighbors dog could eat them. I didn't see him in his yard today...Sugar's not too bad for dogs, right?" She asked, uncertain if she had done more harm than good.

Cloud didn't answer as his hand dug into the bag for more cookies. Yuffie watched him, glad that he enjoyed the treat but also saddened that he wasn't responding to her questions.

"Anyways, between baking cookies, keeping in touch with the hospital people and trying to find odd jobs here and there, I've been pretty busy. How about you, Cloud? Do you like your rec-time?" Yuffie tried asking another question. Cloud just kept on munching away, saying not a word to the only friend he had left.

Another patient had hovered nearby, his google eyes watching Cloud dig from the bag and retrieving a cookie. With quick reflexes the unknown patient snatched up the bag from Cloud and ran away. That got the blondes attention, he stood up and chased after the crazily chuckling cookie snatcher, tackling him to the floor in an attempt to retrieve his goodies. Hospital personnel rushed upon the fighting patients, disentangling them from one another and starting to drag them back into their rooms.

"I'll come back soon, Cloud!" Yuffie called, watching with aching heart as Cloud was taken away.

-0-0-

"I've heard you've been a naughty boy today, Cloud." A smooth voice slithered into the spiky haired mans ear. It was that silver haired doctor again, he entered Clouds room and was watching him with a strange look in his eyes.

"And here I thought I'd have to stage a behavior out of you. Still, I think it couldn't hurt getting another, bolder outburst from you." The doctor smirked, gripping something inside his white lab coat as he moved towards the sitting Cloud.

Cloud stood, his arms up in a defensive position as Sephiroth kept moving in. Cloud by instinct began to back up, his back hitting the wall as he watched with uneasy eyes the doctor bringing out a very large hypodermic needle.

Sephiroth went to lash out at the patient, Cloud dodged and reached for the arm holding the needle. They struggled together, Cloud pushing on Sephiroth until the doctors legs hit the bed frame, making him topple over with the needle still in hand.

Cloud fell with him, pinning down the other by landing on top of the doctor.

"You're playing the part quite well, ready for more supporting actors?" Sephiroth spoke slyly, his expression excitable. What was the man going on about?

Cloud pulled back at the loud yell Sephiroth brought forth, his voice carrying out into the hall way. Footsteps started hurrying towards the room as Cloud looked down uncertainly at the now grinning doctor.

Orderlies burst through the door, witnessing the patient aggressively pinning down their doctor. They flung and grasped Cloud, pulling him off Sephiroth as the doctor quickly got to his feet.

"This will calm him." The coy silver haired man spoke towards his help, jamming the needle into Cloud and inserting questionable medication into the patients bloodstream.

Clouds eyesight started to get hazy as the doctor began to give orders to the hired help. The last thing Cloud heard were the words "high risk" before blacking out from the unknown drug.

-0-0-

Sephiroth watched with hidden pleasure as his shirtless patient began to awaken, his spiky haired head rubbing side to side against the padded table he was strapped to. His wrists and feet were held down firmly by leather bonds, little suction cup like devices were attracted to specific places on the patients body.

Two were clung snugly against Clouds pink nipples, another device was covered, underneath the mans scrub pants. Sephiroth watched earnestly as the patient took notice of his current situation. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Cloud as he began to struggle uselessly against the bonds.

"I see you're awake, now we can begin our therapy." The doctor smiled at the unnerved patient. His movements brought him over to the control box that would start the electricity. Sephiroths long fingers flipped a switch, turning the device on. His hand moved over to a dial with numbers on it, that amount of voltage used was its purpose. The lightest tickle, barely a vibrate was the number one, it got stronger and more intense the higher the digits.

"I don't see the point of easing you in, I'd much rather start you off with something you'll remember. Perhaps a 4, or maybe a 5? I know! Lets go with an even 6." He winked at the patient before selecting the number.

"Alright, Cloud. Are you ready for a wild ride?" He smiled amusingly as the man kept pulling and shaking, trying to escape his fate.

Knowledgeable fingers pressed down on a green button, a flash of electricity made the room glow as the energy zapped harshly the confined criminal. He withered and yelled, his body jerking in the stinging pain, Sephiroth let his finger slip off the button, watching the energy stop. The patient panted and whined as he tried calming down after the horrible shocking experience, only to let out another wail of pain as the doctor started the process again. Eventually the spiky haired patient fainted, his body still jerking from the electricity flowing through him.

"Ah, he slumbers once more. Perhaps I was too optimistic." Sephiroth spoke aloud, turning off the device and walking over to the silent body of Cloud.

"The things I have in store for you, my lovely specimen." He cooed, taking a smooth hand and stroking the drained face of Cloud.

-0-0-

The bars crowd was thinning out, the closing hour was near as Tifa began to put away bottles that had been placed wrongly. Reno was ushering out the last couple of stragglers, his attention on that objective as his boss began working on his own.

"Tifa, could I have a word?" The sharp dressed man asked of the busy lady. She paused her task and turned to face him, smiling kindly.

"What's on your mind, Sir?" She asked him.

"Call me Rufus, and I wanted to ask you about providing your services for this party I'm throwing for a group of businessmen. After seeing your bar tending skills, I wouldn't want anyone else. Please, consider it. You have my number when you've taken time to consider my offer." He reached out a hand to squeeze hers warmly.

"I. . .I will certainly give it some thought." She politely spoke, watching Shinra nod and release her hand.

"Well then, have a pleasant evening, Miss Tifa." He charmingly spoke as his body rose from the stool and began to walk towards the exit. He nodded towards Reno as he passed, a smirk glowing all over his suave face.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 Belongs to Square Enix.

Warning: This chapter features Sephiroth doing very nasty things. We find out some creepy habits he has. Just be prepared.

Reno was peeking inside the fridge, seeing what he could snack on for lunch. His eyes took notice of the miracle whip, a new item due to Tifa. There were plenty of other foods inside the fridge that he'd never think about purchasing. For example, he was not a fan of pickles, yet there was a whole jar full of them. He didn't mind, it was just interesting to stand back and take a look at the little things that had changed. When he lived alone, Reno mostly kept left over take out in his fridge. He was not really the type to cook for himself, now that had changed. Tifa enjoyed cooking all the time, the smells she created inside his kitchen were incredible! There was even a fruit basket on one of the counters now, filled with fresh apples and bananas. This place was becoming a real home, not just a pad to sleep and chill at. Tifa had done that for him, had made his house a home.

He loved her dearly and was glad that she was able to open her bar. That place brought out a spark in her that had made him first attracted to her way back when! He planned on helping her out in any way he could with her business, her feeling of being safer had been kicked up a notch with Cloud locked away, but Reno still would be there just in case some other bastard thought he could hurt Tifa.

His head was still inside the fridge when he felt familiar hands wrapping around his waist.

"What's for lunch?" Tifa inquired, while still hanging fondly onto the red head.

"Anything in particular you wanted?" He questioned back.

"Do we have any ice cream?"

"For lunch?!" He laughed, looking back at the lady clinging to him.

"What's so weird about that?" She pouted at him, making Reno chuckle more at the sight.

"I think we have some, let me check the freezer." He righted his somewhat bent position to open the top door to the freezer. His eyes spotted his favorite flavor of ice cream; Butter Pecan. Tifas favorite was no where in sight.

"All we have is my kind." He informed her, getting a 'Get it out anyway' from her. Surprised, he reached in and took out the ice cream container, handing it to the waiting Tifa.

"While you're at it, could you dig out the pickle jar for me?" She asked, walking with her ice cream over to a counter.

Reno did as she asked, walking over and setting down the jar next to her.

"What are you going to do with all this?" He wondered out loud, watching the lady dish out a large lump of ice cream. She started taking the lid off her pickles and picked out three, slipping them onto her ice cream like a sick version of a sundae.

'She can't be serious.' Was Renos thought as he watched in horror as she began to spoon mouthfuls, ingesting the strange combo like it was no odd act.

"Why are you staring?" She mumbled out, her mouth still full while speaking.

"You _hate_ my ice cream. And now you're eating it, along with pickles on top. Kinda a strange craving, Tifa." He spoke his mind, watching her continue slurping the gross looking mixture.

"It sounded good, and it tastes even better, here try some." She defended her taste buds while taking a spoonful and jabbing it at Renos mouth. He dodged the persistent spoon, his stomach rolling at the thought of eating that nastiness.

"Really Tifa, that's okay." He told her, making her actions halt.

"More for me." She shrugged, downing the spoonful meant for Reno.

"Is there something going on with you? Something you've been meaning to talk about?" He tried asking, wondering if she would get defensive.

"I'm fine, Reno. Lay off!" She snapped at him, her face quickly changing to shock at being so snippy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off." She apologized, setting down her bowl and giving her man a sudden embrace.

"We do have some things to talk about, though I'm sure you have your suspicions. It's just hard for me because I'm...nervous." She opened up to him, making Reno rub her back while they embraced, trying to assure her that he could handle the conversation.

-0-0-

"Now Cloud, guess what type of drug you've been given?" The smiling and cool eyed Sephiroth asked, watching his patients naked body struggle against his new bonds. They were in a different room, this chamber had a bed placed at a strange angle. The bed was upright, facing a wall with a strategically placed hole in it, the hole was round and about two inches in size. All Cloud could see was the blank wall, nothing gave the blonde a clue as to what was on the other side. Outside of his view was a dark window only Sephiroth could look inside, without being seen by who or what was confined within the other space.

"You happen to be on a new form of male enhancement, and for your sake lets hope the drug doesn't work. If it does in fact, give you an erection, your penis is going to be directly positioned inside that hole. Now it may appear like a normal hole to you, but on the other side it's going to look an awful lot like something else." Sephiroth smirked, watching the patient with a joy that went beyond more than just mental excitement.

"There is another patient inside that room, he has a horrible fear of snakes. He even sees them in sticks and other shapes that might mimic a snakes form. What do you think he'll see when your penis starts slipping inside the room, hmm?"

Clouds eyes that usually held a distant look were now panicked, meaning that the criminal was actually listening to the doctors words.

"Now typically, this patient is too afraid to do anything about these snakes he sees, but I've given him a bit of a pick me up. Something to give him courage in the face of danger. He's acting quite aggressive now, pacing that room. I wonder what his reaction will be when he notices there is a snake to be dealt with? Perhaps he'll merely try to strangle it? Or will he use any of the tools I may have left him in there to take care of your little erection?" The silver haired doctor chuckled, noticing the change beginning to happen with Clouds lower half.

"Ah, it appears the drug is working. Unless you have a two inch long penis, I'm afraid you're in for a terrible time."

Cloud tried moving his body, attempting to fling his shaft around so that it'd miss the hole.

"None of that now." Sephiroth scolded, reaching out with a cold hand and forcing the growing member to enter the darkened hole.

"You fucker!" Cloud growled, irate at the situation, let alone the doctor placing his hand on the blondes cock!

"What's the matter, never had a man touch you so boldly? I am a doctor, you know." Sephiroth cheekily spoke, his hand releasing. The member was long enough that it wasn't leaving that hole no matter how much Cloud struggled. The doctor moved away from Cloud and started watching the action going on inside the other room, using his special window.

The snake fearing patient indeed had noticed Clouds member, his legs paced as his eyes started going over the tools left inside the room. There were a steel pair of pinchers, a water gun filled with rubbing alcohol, clothes pins also loitered the floor. The one unusual 'tool' was actually an altered sex toy. Lets just say it's main function was intensely suctioning a certain something. It had been given a long handle so that a person could reach from far away and use it.

The first item picked up was the squirt gun, his lips mumbled a curse as he shot at the "snake". Rubbing alcohol leaked all over the exposed penis, Cloud let out a wail at the stinging sensation.

"It's helping this man conquer his fear, you're doing your fellow patient a service!" Sephiroth called to the pained Cloud.

"I'll kill you!" The enraged blonde swore to the doctor.

Ah, the other patient had discarded his gun, he was now picking up the pinchers. How splendid! Sephiroth watched in concentrated amusement as Clouds penis was savagely clamped down on repeatedly. The spiky haired man yelled and cursed, his eyes watering at the pain.

There were bruise marks on the member, yet it still remained hard. The patient was getting frustrated, his hands reaching out and grasping another item.

Clouds sharp intake of breath gave the doctor a chill of delight. Sephiroths hungry eyes watched as the suction tool engulfed the entire penis, the motions of it going back and forth, as if the patient were trying to plunge down the "snake" like a turd clogging a toilet.

Moans were heard, groaning sounds as well. The motion was quickening, apparently heightening the feeling Cloud was having for his head was moving side to side. His breaths coming out in short pants.

This was the moment Sephiroth had waited for, his own hands slipped inside his trousers, watching the blonde get jerked off. This was terribly exciting, seeing Cloud getting jacked off for the first time by another patient. His beauty was beyond compare, this new blonde patient. Sephiroth intended to use him as often as he was able, finding his appearance desirable over everyone else's. Cloud moaned loudly, his voice indicating that he'd reached his climax. Sephiroth watched as the suction device was pulled off the now going down erection. The snake fearing patient wiped at the come inside the tool he'd just used. His tongue licked the fluid off his finger.

That act sent Sephiroth over the edge, grinding out a large amount of his own semen into a prepared cup. With a last pump, the doctor let go of his cock and put it back inside his trousers. Zipping up with one hand as he carried his stored semen over to sterile counter. He placed a lid on the cup and put the item inside a nearby cooler, putting it among his other cups full of DNA.

He returned to Cloud and examined the damage placed on his now soft member, lifting it up to check underneath for possible bruising. No nicks or cuts could be found, as he let go of his hold.

"Quite a surprise ending to this experiment, eh Cloud?" He spoke to the drained patient, receiving no response.

-0-0-

"So, are you ready?" Reno asked, holding Tifas hand as they waited in a room for the doctor to arrive.

"Yes, but as we talked about, it still might be..." She didn't finish her sentence, Reno squeezed her hand affectionately.

"It's better to know than to always have wondered. We'll get through this." He said encouragingly, lightening the bartenders mood.

The door to their room opened and the doctor walked in. Smoothly the female doctor sat in a chair in front of the couple.

"We have the results from the DNA match test." She spoke, handing over a sheet of paper with charts and graphs on it, the bottom half describing the result.

-0-0-

A/N: Yes, Cloud still carries his STD. His body is different from Reno and so far has no pain from it, or a clue that he's got it. Tifa and Reno are finding out the true father of the embryo growing inside Tifa. Will they be pleased or heart broken? What will Shinra think when he finds out that the girl he fantasizes about is prego? Will he be calm or go crazy?


	17. Chapter 17

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Yuffie was very frustrated with the hospital personnel. They were evasive about questions she had about Cloud, putting her off further for another visit. Constantly changing the date she could see him. Finally they just stopped answering her calls period. It had been over three weeks now and the young woman was starting to worry. Was something wrong with Cloud? Were they hiding something? What was she suppose to do?

"I gotta get in there and find out what's going on, but how?" She mused out loud.

-0-0-

It was late that night, a lone lamp lit the small stucco looking business building, indicating that someone was still working inside. This person was none other than Vincent Valentine, he had his own private investigation business and was finishing up paperwork from a closed case. His sharp eyes were focusing on the last of his work when his ears picked up a faint nose. He put down his ballpoint and replaced it with his pistol. Quietly he stood from the metal desk, slipping out of the office room to check out the darkened waiting area. The gunman held still, listening for any unusual sounds. His free hand flipped a light switch, illuminating the room completely. Nothing was out of place, the door you had to open to access the waiting room was still locked. He flipped the lights off, his back turning as he headed back to his office.

He was probably just paranoid, he'd been putting in late hours, perhaps he was just hearing things. He set down his pistol and took a seat at his desk once more.

"Man you're jumpy." A female voice said out of nowhere, making the usually smooth man jerk in his seat. In a flash his pistol was pointed at where the voice had originated, his eyes frowning as he took notice of who it was.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here?" He complained, unhappy with her sneakiness.

"I need your help." She put simply, walking up and taking a seat on top of Vincent's paperwork on his desk.

She ignored the groan from him as he attempted to pull the papers out from under her skinny ass.

"No one's in the mood for helping you, Yuffie. Your actions have made you unwelcome." He spoke coldly, his papers now wrinkled and ruined in his clinched hands.

Yuffie sighed, her eyes rolling as she crossed her thin legs and stared at Vincent with a raised brow.

"You're a P.I., aren't you? If I had a case for you to look into, it'd be unethical to turn me down because of my friendship with Cloud. You're not petty, Vincent. Stubborn and hard headed at times, but petty you've never been. You gonna start now?"

He harrumphed and gave her a steely glare. "Let me guess, this hypothetical case involves Cloud."

Vincent watched her shrug those bony shoulders, her head tilted to the side as she eyed him.

"And if it did, you'd be wrong to refuse me just for the fact that it's about Cloud. He's being held in that hospital, and they're refusing to let me see him, it's been three weeks now and they're not answering my calls anymore. Something's happened, and I want you to find out what it is." She waited for him to respond, watching his eyes scrutinize her body language.

"Have you considered that maybe they don't tell you information or let you see him because you're not next of kin? You're being over sensitive." Were his first initial thoughts.

"Cloud has signed paperwork that gives me access to that stuff. It's not legal reasons, I'd visited him three weeks ago and now this. They're hiding something, Vincent. I want to hire you, you're the best P.I. in Midgar." Yuffie uncrossed her legs and stood from the desk, her Converse shoe gave a stomp in frustration.

"And what if I refuse to take the job? What if I don't want your money?" He stood from his chair, throwing down his crumpled papers and glaring daggers into the stubborn faced young woman.

"If you won't help, then I'll just sneak in and find answers by myself!" She spat at him, her temper rising made her cheeks flush.

"Oh yeah, great idea. Go in blindly, get yourself caught and in real trouble." He sassed her, watching her face darken and her teeth began to grind in anger.

"Well then fine!" She yelled, starting to stomp past him, the quick reflexes of Vincent gripping her upper arm and pulled her body to him, his mouth claiming hers in an angry aggressive passion. His actions surprised her as Vincent held onto her, hugging her little body to his tall frame like a python strangling his prey.

Vincent's mouth pulled off hers, his eyes fiery and bright. "I don't want your money, and I don't want your fucking case. I hate Cloud. I've always resented how much you've cared about him when you _knew_ he was never going to care back. You have stuck by that arrogant, helpless moocher for long enough." Vincent spoke his mind, watching her flustered face appraise him with uncertainty.

"I hate him. Hate that he always took advantage of people constantly helping him out of the goodness in their hearts. I hated watching you obsess over him, when he didn't give a fuck about you. And when he raped Tifa, I actually thought you'd open your eyes and realize he's not a God, he's a fuck-up. And a very big one at that. But no, you're _loyal_ to him, standing at his side when no one else will. He doesn't _deserve_ your unfailing loyalty, Yuffie. He doesn't _deserve_ your kind hearted nature, your love." Vincent's voice had been steady till the last word, having choked it out like a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't love him." She burst out, denying her innermost desire. "I'm not stupid, I know he'd never love me anyway. He's a friend, a friend that needed help and no one else saw it that way." She tried explaining her actions.

"If you're not going to help me," she began, her words were interrupted by Vincent.

"If you're insistent, I will do my best to ease your irrefutably stubborn mind. But I don't want your money, Yuffie." He looked at her with such an unguarded want, a look she'd never seen on the mans face before.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you." He spoke with a hint of sorrow mixed with an aged desire. A desire he had held in check for many years, never spoken out loud.

-0-0-

Shinra was watching the therapy treatment Sephiroth was currently giving to the spiky haired criminal named Cloud. The patient was currently shown two different cards, each having a positive and negative picture on them. When he chose the negative, gruesome looking photo, Cloud was lit up with electricity. So far no matter how many times he got shocked, the stubborn man kept choosing the wrong picture. It pleased Rufus to see the raping bastard shocked, he'd suggest other more severe treatments but was certain Sephiroth would come up with his own ideas.

The therapy was slightly more realistic looking, because Shinra had brought a companion with him. Didn't need bad gossip about the work done here. The Tifa look alike was his companion today, sadly gazing at the mentally ill man.

"Do you know this man? You have a look on your face as if you'd met before." Shinra asked, scrutinizing her bland face.

"We crossed paths before. Why is he in here?" She bravely asked her employer a question.

"He raped and battered a woman. His mind is in shambles." He simply explained, watching his whore nod in acceptance.

"Doctor, would you mind pausing your treatment and showing me that other patient in private? My companion will wait here and not touch anything while we're away." Rufus asked, watching Sephiroth pause and turn off the machine that was shocking Cloud.

"Of course." The silver haired man smiled, standing up to lead the other man off privately.

With the men gone, Cloud was now alone with the woman who looked like Tifa. His body was seated, his limbs tied down, so the lady thought nothing of walking up and trying to visit with the man she had given a freebie to.

"I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see your handsome face again. You sure are in a load of trouble, eh Cloud?" She spoke, watching his eyes shift side to side in a weird manner.

Her hand reached out to touch his forehead, sweeping back his bangs to do so. He grunted at the touch, his flighty eyes stopping to land on her.

"Tifa?" He croaked out the name. The whore gently smiled down at him, feeling pity for him.

"He calls me that too. That man I came here with? What is it with you two? Both digging on the same girl?" She shook her head amusingly.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Cloud had wiggled enough that one strap on his wrist was loosening, a tear starting to appear. His arms kept jerking while watching the woman, the tear slowly getting bigger.

"I hate seeing you like this, such a beautiful face. I wish I could help ya. Maybe..." She looked back towards where her employer and the doctor had disappeared to.

"For old times sake, I'll give you something to help work through the pain." The whore spoke to him, turning her attention back on the tied down patient. She was satisfied that they wouldn't be looked in on soon. She crouched down, her head pending over his lap as her hands slipped part of his scrub pants down. Her mouth got down to business, greedily taking in his half harden member. Cloud was wriggling his constraints more, his one hand working over the loose strap, almost free.

Footsteps were echoing, letting her know that they would soon have company. She went to pull up and that's when a strong, aggressive hand clamped down on her skull. Cloud had freed a hand and was holding down the Tifa look alike, forcing her to keep his hard penis in her wet mouth. She flailed her arms, trying to get his off her when she heard angry voices.

"He's freed a hand." Sephiroth stated the obvious. Shinra glared at the doctor, pointing an angry finger at the coupled patient and whore.

"Do something about this, you twit!" He growled.

"Fine." Sephiroth sighed, walking up and wrenching Clouds limb off the whores head, the blonde pulling out black hair as this happened. The whore let out a cry of pain as she pulled up, crawling out of the way. Her body was gruffly pulled up by her employer. His hands digging into her like sharp little knives.

"Mind explaining yourself?" He hissed irately into her ear. Rufus Shinra did not share anything, seeing his property tainted by the criminal who hurt Tifa brought him no pleasure. This whore would explain herself or face his wrath.

-0-0-

The steel was cold against her bare back, her body was half covered by a heavily panting man with longish black hair. His hands propped up his upper body above her, his muscled bare chest glistened with their combined sweat. His reddish eyes were half lidded as he contentedly gazed down at his partners youthful face. Her face was tilted, not meeting his eyes and looking off distantly. They held neither anger nor sadness, only simple placidity.

_"I refuse to touch you without your consent. I'm not Cloud." Vincent had told her, waiting for Yuffie to make a decision. If she wanted his help, she would have to give herself willingly to the man who had loved her from afar._

_It wasn't like she didn't find Vincent attractive, his face was handsome and his body was in shape. She had been so busy obsessing over Cloud that she'd never really thought about anyone else. Yuffie wasn't experienced, her pleasure mostly coming from "synthetic" things. Her stubbornness won out, she needed help and Vincent was her best bet._

_"You have my consent." She finally gave into him, watching his eyes widen in surprise._

_Vincent had cleared the top of his desk, taking his arm and sweeping everything clear. She was placed on the desk gently, he slipped off her Converse shoes first, chuckling at her rainbow colored toe socks. Elegantly he pulled down her socks, freeing her feet completely. His long, strong fingers stroked her smooth bare legs, stopping at her shorts she had on. _

_A gasp had escaped her mouth when she felt his delicate touch, beginning to unbutton her tan shorts. He'd smiled at her, continuing his work until he had the clothing slipped off, revealing her see through, fluorescent pink panties. _

_Vincent kept her panties on and started pulling off her black tank top, her bra matched her vibrant colored panties._

_They had started out slow, the P.I. was gentle with her light body, making sure she was moist before trying to enter her. He had been the one to let out a moan first, the initial entry superb by his standards. Vincent knew he was a rather well endowed man and didn't want his size to hurt her. Slow and steady was his game, easing in and out of her with care. _

_Yuffie had been surprised at his size, unused to having something that thick and long inside her. She'd appreciated his gentleness, relaxing her muscles as he eased inside her, feeling her heartbeat race at the growing pleasure. As much as she resented being forced into saying she'd fuck him, Yuffie would be lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying herself. Yuffies body started twitching, her excitement rising as Vincent started getting her close. _

At the end of their sexual endeavor, the man had gotten Yuffie to climax six times. Never in her life had she gotten off that much in one night, her body was like rubber as he stayed propped up above her. She didn't look at him for prides sake, she'd never admit to him that she had actually enjoyed herself. Her eyes finally looked up at him, watching the private investigator control his panting. _  
><em>

"Are we good?" She inquired, meaning were they now going to work together and find out what was going on with Cloud.

Vincent sighed, nodding lightly. "You'll have my help. I'll start making inquiries with contacts I have."

Yuffie watched him slide off her, letting her get up and start putting together her clothing.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Reno was wrapped up warmly inside the blankets for once, his rolling around in bed had made him the partner with the most covers. Tifa woke in the middle of the night, chilly. Her hand blindly reached out and tried tugging on more blankets, finding that her tugs were producing jack squat. If there was one thing you didn't do when sleeping with Tifa, it was never hog the blankets. It was her job to hoard a large amount of soft fluffy covers, not Renos! Groggily she rose her head to glare at the happily sleeping red head who was wrapped so tightly inside the blankets, Tifa didn't know how she was going to stay warm that night!

A thought came to her, her hands both clasped an end of a blanket, her body was positioned so that her cold feet were placed against Renos side. With a mighty shove, her feet kicked out and her arms pulled until Renos limp body began to roll, the covers coming loose. The bed was big enough that it took three rolls until Tifa had freed a blanket, the end resulting with Renos still sleeping body plummeting down off the bed with a loud thunk.

Swiftly Tifa stole back every cover and snuggled down into her pillows, playing at being asleep when she heard Reno groan and mumble on the floor.

The red head struggled up, his head peeking over the mattress and looking at his girlfriend. Had she been a bed hog and pushed him off the bed? Or had he simply rolled around in his sleep and taken a plunge? Either way he was still tired and not about to get up just yet.

He crawled back onto the bed, laying on his side and staring at the well covered Tifa. The bedroom was a bit chilly without any blankets on, he went to reach for a small piece of comforter when he hear a lethal growl from Tifa. Quickly he pulled back his hand, as if afraid it'd be bitten off by a monster. Pregnant women were scary in their sleep! Reno grudgingly tried making the best of things and closed his tired eyes, this wouldn't be the first night he'd sleep without blankets. . .

-0-0-

"Wait a minute, you're doing what tonight?" Reno asked of Tifa, as if her previous answer had been a misunderstanding.

"I don't know why you're so paranoid. I'm just doing one party for him, and there will be other people there. It's not like I'll be alone with your boss late at night, Reno." Tifa tried reassuring him, seeing only his frown deepen.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you'd signed up for this bar tending deal?" He asked, lightly agitated and annoyed.

"Because I knew you'd be worried and try to stop me." She answered honestly, "You always act so weird whenever I get involved with your boss and I just didn't want to listen to it."

"I know you think I'm being weirdly overprotective but I wouldn't do it without reason. I've worked for the man for years, I know what he's capable of and I just. . . I just know you'd be better off not involved with him." Reno explained his feeling on the Shinra matter. Tifa wasn't taking him seriously and was busily applying her make up in front of the bathroom mirror. Reno was leaned against the door frame, watching her with a concerned look. He didn't have work tonight, meaning he wouldn't be there to keep an eye out for Tifa if his boss got handsy or tried to woo her by other means.

"Did Mr. Shinra pick out that outfit for you to wear as well? Or is it all you?" Reno asked, not a fan of her slightly loose looking school girl outfit. That skirt was _way_ too short, and her white shirt could be seen through if someone were to splash water on her. The tie was okay, it didn't come off revealing.

"Oh come off it! I've worn skimpier outfits on our dates, and why the sudden Mother Henning? I think by now you should be able to trust me around other guys, Reno." She eyed him through the mirror, frustrated.

"I trust you! I just don't trust perverted old businessmen, eyeing you like candy, trying to grope you. I just worry, Tifa. And with your condition. . ."

"I'll be fine! I'd get those looks in any situation, and I won't be groped, I'll be behind the bar. And my condition is only six weeks along, nothing to fret over." She finished applying her make-up and turned all her attention on the man she loved. Her hands playfully gripped his loose tie he had on and pulled his head down into a hungry kiss. Her lips pulled off his and she tried smiling reassuringly at Reno.

Reno sighed and attempted a calm look as he wrapped up his lady in a loving embrace. "Just be careful tonight, don't trust Shinra any further than you can throw him."

-0-0-

Rufus Shinra was looking forward to this evening. It wasn't for the party itself, no. He got excited for being able to have Tifa close, her sparkling personality filling the room. He had intentionally scheduled Reno so that he was not to be there guarding Shinra while he ogled Tifa. He was hoping for a nice, private moment with Tifa after all the businessmen had left the party. If he was really lucky, he'd try using something that had been tested and proven to work. Rufus would just have to see how much time they'd have at the end of the party.

He was walking along the halls leading to the room that held the party when he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

He turned and frowned at seeing the brunette, her face appearing determined.

"Please, Mr. Shinra. Let me make up to you my unwise actions at the hospital by accompanying you tonight." The whore pleaded with him.

"You were told to stay in my private rooms, and I expect obedience." He gripped her arms and glared into her lightly bruised face. "Would you like another example made?"

He laughed at her hands protectively hiding her face. "No, Sir." She spoke through her fingers.

"Now get out of here! It's almost time for the party." He shoved her harshly away from him, the whore reluctantly wandering down the halls and away from Shinra. The damn thing had gotten clingy after he'd thoroughly beaten her for giving that dirty fuck, Cloud, a blow job. She had tried lying to him, and Shinra had gotten livid. Her little ass was due for a health screening, Shinra not trusting Cloud for having God knows what kind of disease.

His eyes still watched her leaving when Tifa came into view. The real deal walked past the whore, eyeing her discreetly as they crossed paths, before placing her attention on the awaiting Shinra.

"Good evening, Mr. Shinra." Tifa called, smiling pleasantly at the blonde man of power.

"A very good evening to you my dear. Shall we make our way together towards the event room?" He gave the crook of his arm to her, pleasantly surprised at Tifa taking it as they walked together down the hall.

-0-0-

A live band had been hired, playing jazz music for the group of businessmen relaxing and chatting amongst themselves. Tables held plates of meats, cheeses, and crackers. Along with other, more high end edible delights such as shrimp cocktails and crab cakes. Listening to people chit chat was part of the bar tending game, for the most part Tifa was hearing a lot of surprise at the meer fact Shinra had even put together such an event. It was apparent among the guests that Shinra was by no means a giving man, his actions of hosting a party for his fellow businessmen was out of character. They all wondered if a mass firing was in the near future, perhaps Shinra was giving this party as a going away gift?

Talk of a mass lay off was making the men nervous, and to help nerves like that they came to Tifa for a stiff drink. The young woman found only politeness from the guests, no real rude behavior from any man. Her supply was running low right when Shinra made the announcement that it was time for everyone to head home. Tifa began tidying up, glancing now and then at the musicians packing up their instruments.

By the time Tifa had finished cleaning up her counters, everyone had left except for Shinra and herself. He walked up to the bar and smiled serenely at Tifa. "I'm very pleased that you took the job. I doubt any other bartender has the skill and charm like you." He complimented her.

"I just enjoy my work." She shrugged, stifling a yawn. She was starting to feel a bit tired and was ready to head home.

"I see that you're exhausted after a long night, here, let me escort you to your vehicle." He offered kindly.

"Thank you, but I can handle finding my car on my own." She respectfully declined, starting for the door.

"Before you go, could I offer you a drink?" He tried killing for some more alone time with her.

"No thank you, I'm not really in the mood for alcohol." She kindly refused him, her legs starting for the door once more.

"Perhaps a soda?" He inquired, stretching for any kind of give.

Tifa stood still and sighed, this guy was persistent! Maybe if she drank a soda with him he'd be satisfied and let her get going.

"Alright, one soda and then I really need to go." She told him, watching a victorious smile spread across his face as he went to grab glasses behind the bar counter. Unknown to Tifa, the sneaky Rufus Shinra was applying a tasteless serum into her glass, pouring soda on top so that she'd never know what was coming to her. He gracefully slid her glass to her, leaning against the counter as she sat perched on a stool.

"How are you feeling?" Rufus asked, watching the brunette sip her soda, a smirk rising on his face. The chemicals acted quickly, soon the lovely woman would be aggressively wanting sexual attention, craving it like a drug addict.

"Hmm." She murmured, her eyes getting glassy. "I think I need to go home, I'm starting to feel really warm."

"Are you feeling...anything else?" He rose a brow, gazing at her with growing excitement.

Tifa got off her stool, and started for the door.

"Where are you going, Tifa?" Shinra called, walking around the bar and following her movements.

She stumbled as she reached the door, catching herself against the hard wood. Her breath was coming out in loud pants, her knees bending till her body reached the ground.

"I feel so...strange..." She whined slightly, wiping at the hair falling into her face.

"Can I help you feel...better?" Rufus suavely spoke, his limbs bending so that he was crouched in front of the drugged Tifa. Her head lifted to look into the blonde mans face, her lips lifted into a soft smile.

"You've got a crush on me, don't you Mr. Shinra?" She chuckled at the man who continued to stare her down. "Reno doesn't like it, he doesn't trust you." She giggled out her words, the drug apparently giving her a tipsy feeling.

Shinra filed that information into his brain, he'd remember to be very careful around the suspicious guard. For now, he had plenty of time to do as he liked with his lovely lady, enjoying her openness as she spoke her mind.

"I think that girl I saw, in the hallway? I think she and you are involved. Did she get those bruises from you? I hope not, you don't come off the beating type." Tifa rambled on, Shinra a bit annoyed that she was more talkative than sexually interested.

"Are you feeling any different?" He asked of her, trying to get a horny response.

Tifa laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're terrible at pick up lines."

Shinra frowned and stood up from his crouch. His patience was wearing thin, so he decided to step over to the bar for a relaxing sip of gin. His legs carried him to the counter with the liquor, his smooth hands slipping out a bottle of gin and pouring the substance into his empty soda glass.

Shinra threw back the beverage, wanting to find patience by using alcohol. A hand touched his shoulder, making him turn and gaze into the half lidded eyes of Tifa. Her face was inches from his as her hands curiously touched her chest and shoulders.

"You watch me, when you think I'm not looking." She began, her hands still roaming his muscles in a curious manner. "I'm use to it, but the look in your eyes when you stare at me, it's different. I think you're trying to seduce me, Mr. Shinra. I don't know why, you're rich as hell and obsess over a fucking bar tender? Strange, I don't get it." Her hands stopped touching him and slipped down to her shirt. Her fingers started working clumsily on the buttoned up white top.

"I'm feeling so odd, it's like I'm here, but I'm not in control. I don't believe in cheating, but my body...I feel like I'm going to burn up." Her mind was addled, thinking about different things all at the same time. Shinra watched carefully as her hands opened up her blouse, revealing her strapless bra.

"What's going on with me?" She slurred out, her shoulders bending to slide off her top. She now wore only her bra, a tie, and her short black skirt. Shinra poured another drink as he watched Tifa take off her tie. Her hands then went down to her skirt, taking the zipper and pulling it down.

Rufus let out a whistle as he viewed the girl of his dreams in only her underwear. This was really happening, that drug had made it work. Did it have it's set backs? Sure, her weird ramblings and in and out of coherent thought wasn't planned, but he could work around it.

"Why Rufus Shinra, is that a pistol in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She giggled at him, a hand reached out and boldly stroked his cheek.

-0-0-

"Shinra? Mr. Shinra? Are you alright?" Rufus shook his head and to his utter surprise he found himself still behind the bar, about to pour the bartender a drink. Had he been day dreaming?

"I was starting to really worry, you were just standing there and gazing off distantly. Are you feeling okay, Sir?" Tifa asked, truly concerned for the devious minded man. He looked down at the serum in his hidden hand then back to her sincere face.

"You know, you're right. It's getting late, you should go home and rest, Tifa." He spoke, carefully slipping the drug back into his pocket. He walked around the bar and helped escort Tifa out of the darkened event room.

"Are you sure? I don't mind having a soda if you want the company." Her genuine, kind nature had him feeling strangely guilty.

"It's alright, just drive safe." He sent her out, shutting the door behind her so that Rufus was completely alone.

He leaned his back against the door and sighed in frustration. What had happened? He had the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted, and then he let her go? Shinra couldn't believe how he'd day dreamed about doing what he'd planned for her, what had Tifa thought? Seeing him dumbly gazing off while she watched concerned, unaware of his perverted imaginary situation.

There wasn't any sound logic to it, he could have had his way and chose to be chivalrous. Something he'd never wanted to or had ever performed. Only idiots in love did such nonsense! Wait a minute. Could it be? Had the cold hearted, sex crazed man of power fallen and crumbled? All due to his fascination with one woman? A very disturbing thought to mull over with a very strong drink.

-0-0-


	19. Chapter 19

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

It was raining, Vincent disliked the weepy weather. It caused his long hair to become unruly and static like; he went from Fabio to Cousin It the second his ass went out into the rain. This fact was why he currently had his locks held back in a ponytail and a fedora was snugly placed atop his raven head. The P.I. was dressed in a long, gray trench coat to keep him nicely dry while walking in the dreary downpour.

Unfortunately he had a stubborn companion with him, determined not to be 'left behind' by the investigator. Her attire was irritating, a bright yellow rain slicker with matching boots that came up to her knees. The rebellious girl went out into the drenching weather wearing shorts and a tank top underneath her bright yellow slicker. Her bare legs showing were undoubtedly cold, yet her free spirited attitude never let on any discomfort. She merrily skipped along side the serious looking gentleman, his eyes downcast as he walked; embarrassed.

"Oh come on, Vincent! It's not that bad out, why such a grumpy face? You got what you wanted last night." Yuffie prattled on, her last sentence making the man cough discreetly.

"Please don't talk so loudly, people will hear you!" He turned and hissed at her face, which began morphing into a mischievous smirk.

"We're two consenting adults, what's the matter? Don't want to gloat about your triumphant evening?" She spoke brazenly, the companions passing by pedestrians while on this walk, getting curious stares.

Vincent started walking faster, trying to ignore her flapping mouth.

"I mean, come on! Why not tell the whole world we bumped uglies last night?" Yuffie asked nonchalantly, unbothered by saying such things out in public. It was her way of getting back at him for last night. She may have enjoyed it, but he'd still been an ass for pushing her into it.

Vincent stopped and turned swiftly, glaring heatedly at Yuffie.

"Stop it! The way you're dressed you look like a damn minor and people are going to start thinking I'm a _pervert_!" He demanded of her, watching that youthful face smugly grin.

"What if they're right? Maybe you are a pervert? Lets see how much restraint you've got Mr. Valentine." Yuffie snapped her hand towards his head, popping off his hat and started running towards their destination.

Without his hat on, Vincent's hair was sticking up like mad, the static causing his hairstyle to look unkempt and messy. His eyes bugged out and clawed looking hands reached out in front of him as Vincent ran after Yuffie with a vengeance. He heard high pitched laughter coming from Yuffie as he chased her wildly along the sidewalks and streets, until they arrived at the city park; their meeting place with Vincent's contact.

He captured her near the children's swing set, his lengthy arms wrapping securely around her.

"Give me that!" He growled, man handling the agile and feisty woman, trying to retrieve his hat.

She wiggled in his arms and was able to toss his hat away from them, the fedora landing in the playground sand.

"Damn it!" He cursed, letting her go and snatching up his beloved hat. He brushed off the sticky sand and replaced the fedora on his static head.

Yuffie pointed and giggled at the miffed P.I., her actions pausing when her eyes caught sight of another man in a trench coat.

"Is that him?" She inquired, nodding towards the mystery man moving closer to the two. Vincent turned and noticed who she was referring to, walking up calmly to the elderly looking gentleman.

This newcomers face was aged enough that he had crows feet, along with a few other facial wrinkles. His chin held graying whiskers, his teeth a lightly yellowing color as he smiled friendlily. His voice held an undertone of a British accent, his mannerisms polite and cheery.

Yuffie couldn't quite make out their conversation, so she stepped a few feet closer, getting the unknown man to glance her way.

"Is she an associate of yours?" He inquired of Vincent, receiving a sigh and a nod of the raven headed investigator.

"As I was saying, I couldn't quite access as much information as I would have liked. They run a tight ship over there at that hospital. Nurses were dreadfully unfriendly." He tisked, remember his time spent inquiring around the mental institute.

"I happened to sneak out an I.D. card, one might be able to slip further into the place and see what's going on behind closed doors." He handed over a laminated card to Vincent.

"It's a woman. How am I suppose to use this?" He sighed in frustration as he eyed the picture on the I.D.

"Use your assets, young man! That young woman could easily dress up and pass as a nurse. Have her take a hidden camera and film anything unethical going on and you've got leverage over these people." The graying man gave his advice, watching Vincent frown uncertainly.

"She's never done this sort of work, I can't just send her in there!" He shook his head, not noticing Yuffies gained closeness till she was suddenly right beside him.

"I can do that. I'm quite good at blending in with my surroundings. Cloud never once caught me following him." She smiled confidently.

"Cloud was also mentally out of it, these people are trained professionals who work with patients who are crazy. One slip up and you're found out." He made his opinion heard.

"What's the worst they're going to do? Kick me out? You'll know I'm in there so it's not like they'd physically harm me and get away with it." Yuffie eyed him, scoffing at his worry.

"She's right, you know. The worst thing they can do is call the authorities for her trespassing. She could really be helpful to your case." The other man tried convincing Vincent.

"Thanks for the intel, we need to get going." The P.I. began to put away the laminated card and started ushering Yuffie away.

"Good luck, Mr. Valentine. You're going to need it ."

-0-0-

"This is risky, Yuffie. I can't guarantee you'll come out of there unscathed. I mean besides nurses and doctors, you got patients in there to worry about. You're not trained to handle outbursts from mentally ill criminals, and if you find the high risk level. . ." Vincent shook his head, images of horrible things happening to Yuffie danced inside his mind. Damn her stubbornness! He shouldn't be involved yet here he was, finding out what's going on inside the loony bin because of Yuffies obsession with Cloud.

"I'm not afraid. I can handle it." Yuffie tried assuring him, watching the man pace back and forth inside his office. She had on a green nurses dress, her hair was hidden beneath a white scarf. A face mask was hanging loosely from her neck, the idea was to wear it constantly while inside the hospital, to hide her youthful face.

"You go inside, get info on where he's kept, then leave. Don't stay longer than you have to." Vincent went over the basic plan. "You'll have a small camera hidden inside your dress, just tap the highest button and you'll be taking a picture discreetly. If there is anything fishy to you, snap a picture of it. That should help us get some real answers from their personnel."

"I got it. Get in and get out. Not exactly rocket science, have a little faith in my stealth abilities." Yuffie watched Vincent eye her carefully. She rolled her eyes and started for the door. "Are we doing this, or not?"

-0-0-

Vincent had dropped her off at the parking lot, watching with worry as she walked inside the hospital building. She had one hour, he had given her a watch to keep track of her time. If she wasn't out here by then, he'd take off and it'd be up to her to find a way back to the office, if she didn't get caught in the first place...

Yuffie was impersonating a nurse named Libby. She had to remember that so she could respond to others as if nothing were out of the norm. She passed by the first desk easily enough, receiving a simple nod from the security as she swiped her card to enter as an employee. Yuffie had looked up blueprints for this building, finding out that there were actually quite a lot of basement floors. Perhaps Cloud was somewhere down among those.

She found the nearest elevator and walked confidently inside it. She pushed on the furthest B level number and waited quietly alone inside the descending elevator. The doors opened and brought her to a dimly lit floor.

An empty reception desk was the first thing she noticed, it's countertop dusty from disuse. As she eyed it more, Yuffie found the design of the desk old fashioned, with ornate detailing that wasn't common anymore. Was the lower level a remnant of the old hospital before it was added onto and remodeled? Yuffie could only speculate as her light footsteps began taking her along the concrete hall. The lamps, now that she looked closer, were also old fashioned. Her current path led to ominous stairs leading downward.

"You can do this." She encouraged herself, fighting off her silly insecurities. The pretend nurse ventured downward.

The moaning caught her attention, wails of the insane patients echoed off the walls the deeper she got inside the hospital. The stairs deposited her into a strange open area. Glass rooms with odd instruments inside them worried her. The mechanisms gave off a feeling of negative use. As she glided past many glass rooms, she came upon one with an actual person inside. They were strapped down to a table with eerie metal clamps digging randomly about his flesh. What type of treatment was this? Painful therapy practices had been outlawed, no longer used legally among institutes such as this. She tapped her top button, taking a private picture of the gruesome way the patient was being treated.

yuffie moved onward, needing to hurry and find Cloud before her time ran out; she didn't want to walk all the way back to Vincent's office. Glancing at her watch, it told her she had barely spent fifteen minutes so far in the building. Yuffies legs carried her deeper, finding another spooky set of stairs to go down. Gliding down them, her ears picked out normal conversation over the wailing insane voices. She paused at the last step and started listening intently to what was being said.

"Now Cloud, don't take it so hard. Many men decide to rid themselves of their fertilization abilities. You can rest easy the next time you screw someone and don't have protection. And I promise to put your collected semen to good use, would you like to know what I've be doing with your little "swimmers"?"

"Go to Hell! I didn't sign any fucking thing saying you could take my balls! When I get out of here. . ." Cloud growled at the other mans voice.

"Lets be honest, you're never going to leave, Cloud. You'll die in here before you ever walk outside again." The other mans voice chuckled lightly, Yuffie discreetly moved her body so that it was still hidden, but able to see the talking men. The man being cruel to Cloud was none other than the Dr. Sephiroth. So much for being a highly respected psychiatrist, this guy was a fucking sicko!

Sephiroth paused in his work, sensing something amiss. The tall, broad shouldered doctor stood, leaving his patient alone. With the retreating steps echoing away, Yuffie's finger tapped the top button of her dress, taking a silent photo of the strapped down patient.

Yuffie was about to retreat, knowing that the doctor was bound to return shortly, when her head felt a blunt force. Her eyes closed, her body falling down onto the concrete floor. Sephiroth had used a secret door to come around and check the stairs, finding his trespasser. Nurses knew better than to just pop in, everyone employed knew that special permission was a requirement before coming to the lower levels. Apparently he'd have to redo the access panel inside the elevator, blocking unauthorized use completely.

Sturdy arms lifted the young woman and carried her past the strapped down Cloud.

"Yuffie?" The patient spoke towards the knocked out woman.

"Ah, a friend of yours? Now things are starting to make sense. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." He grinned mischievously, a plan formulating inside his mind as he began placing her body into a chair with built in restraints. She'd make an excellent candidate for one of his latest projects. . .

-0-0-

The silver haired doctor had been a busy bee, playing with genetics by use of Clouds collected semen. He was altering the DNA so that the final product would produce a fetus unable to be aborted. All he needed now was a females healthy eggs to see if the altered sperm did what it was meant to. What luck that this young woman should stick her nose where it shouldn't be and come right into Sephiroths waiting hands.

When she had woken up and found herself tied down and her dress pushed up exposing her vagina, the snooping woman started cursing like a sailor. Sephiroth had to take quick action and gagged her with the nearest thing he found, her own panties. The mouth of this woman was silent now, her eyes held utter contempt as Sehiroth went about his work, preparing the semen to be artificially inseminated. He would be using a device not unlike a turkey baster, the doctor was currently filling the baster like tool with Clouds altered semen. He turned and faced the exposed vagina of Yuffie, taking a gloved hand and moving around her folds, carefully inserting the cool to the touch baster.

"I do so love an experiment, don't you?" He smiled jokingly at the frightened looking woman.

His fingers squeezed the device, letting the semen pump into her and hopefully take root inside her awaiting eggs. He laughed menacingly at seeing tears run down the youthful cheeks of Yuffie.

"Now, now. I'm not completely cruel, you won't remember a thing you've seen today. I'll release you back out into the world and you can go on with your life. Have fun eating for two, my dear." Sephiroth took out a syringe that held a serum to make her memories of today vanish. He poked the needle into her bony forearm, watching with amusement as she drifted off.

-0-0-

Yuffie woke up in her apartment, the hour was late. What had she been doing? Weren't they working on finding out what was going on at the mental hospital? Had she come home to rest? Strange, she felt so groggy and her limbs were jelly like. Yuffie lifted up her phone and started dialing Vincent's number, he answered the call with a gruff tone to his voice.

"Well good evening to you too." She spoke to him, Vincent's tone changing to that of worry.

"Where are you? What happened? Did they capture you?" Were only a few of the questions he started barking out at her. What was he going on about?

"I'm at home, where was I suppose to be?" She questioned him, only receiving a 'I'll be right over' as he hung up the phone.

Yuffie was starting to feel uncertain as she looked down at her strange attire. Why was she in a green nurses dress? And how was it that she didn't even remember putting it on in the first place? She sat quietly as loads of questions filled her mind, only moving when she heard knocking at her front door.

Yuffie opened it and Vincent hurried inside, his eyes scrutinizing her appearance as his hands started to search her body for bruises or cuts. As tiny as that needle mark had been, Vincent spotted it. His eyes were sharp and now filled with dread as he came to the conclusion that Yuffie had been drugged.

Wait, what about the camera? Had it gone unnoticed while she had been detained? Vincent fished boldly inside the front of her dress, pulling out the tiny little device.

"What's that?" She had asked, truly at a loss.

"It's a hidden camera you had on, lets see if you took any photos." He informed her, glancing around for the woman's laptop.

"Here." Yuffie spoke as she handed over her worn out looking, lime green lap top.

The investigator sat down on her beat up old couch and stated firing up the computer. He played with the camera until a small microchip came out of it and into his palm. Vincent put this chip into the proper drive on Yuffies lap top, watching as the program began to load.

"Start packing some of your things, you were brought here by hospital personnel, they know where you live now. You can't stay here anymore if you want to still be involved with the case, you're going to have to live with me for a while. Even if they're able to find out where you went, they'd be stupid to try anything with me around you." He spoke his mind, as his eyes waited for the slow computer to load.

"Wait just a minute! You want me to move in with you? Are ya nuts?" She scoffed at him, not getting the bigger picture.

"Yuffie, you've been caught snooping around a hospital with questionable things going on in it. You're lucky you even got out. They'll be keeping a close eye on you from now on, and if I'm around they'll think twice before deciding to do anything drastic against you." Vincent gazed up at her face, noting the worry she tried holding back.

A sound on the computer let the investigator know that the program was up and ready, he clicked a few buttons until the few photos she'd taken started forming on the screen.

What he saw wasn't pleasant, it looked as if harsh therapy treatments were going on behind closed doors. The second picture had Cloud in it, strapped down with surgical instruments next to him on a metal table. What the fuck was going on there? Taking out body parts or something? This information had to stay between Yuffie and himself till they could figure everything out. He took out the microchip and slipped it back into the camera, and them put the camera into his coat pocket.

"Come on, Yuffie. We need to get going. Either you start packing or I'll start doing it for you." He was insistent, shuffling around her little crappy apartment until he found an empty black backpack. He handed her the pack and waited for the woman to start moving.

Yuffie had a distant look as she limply took the item from Vincent.

"Hey Vincent? Do you think they did...that they did stuff to me?" She asked in a softer tone. Her brown eyes held an apprehension that was uncommon to see upon her usually spirited face.

"Don't even speak of such a horrible thought. Lets just focus on what we do know and get your little ass out of here." Vincent tried desperately to get her to focus on the task at hand. He too had speculated the possibility of Yuffie being subject to questionable treatment while being unconscious inside that building. They had to worry about that later, he'd feel a lot less stressed and on edge in the comfort of his own home.

Yuffie let out a sigh and shuffled randomly around her small home, putting pieces of clothing inside the open backpack. Vincent thought he'd be helpful by going into her bathroom and bringing back her few toiletries.

The state of her restroom was a mess, the faucet of the sink had been dripping for so long that rust was starting to form. Her toilet paper holder was apparently broken, for the white fluffy roll was placed down on the dirty tile next to the broken looking toilet. The white shower curtain was stained by the hard water, orange rusty marks here and there about the flimsy material. She didn't even have a mat for her feet to step on after using the shower, a crusty, holed towel was there on the floor in place of an actual mat.

He searched around for her toothbrush, not finding it near the grimy sink. He noticed an old medicine cabinet above the sink and decided to open it. Dusty old medicines from what looked like past renters was filling the cabinet shelfs. Nothing looked like Yuffies things inside the musty thing. He closed it and noticed Yuffies reflection in the mirrored cabinet door, turning around to face her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyeing him as Vincent tried moving out of her way.

"I was trying to help gather things you'd need, like your toothbrush." He spoke, stepping out of the bathroom and letting her look.

"That thing always gets lost, I'll just have to buy another one." She shrugged, uninterested in trying to locate the item. "I think I'm ready." She spoke, walking out of the restroom and towards Vincent.

"Alright, lets get going." He gestured for her to head out the apartment door first, following closely behind her.

-0-0-

A/N: A Vincent/Yuffie heavy chapter, hope that's received well. This title, "A Time For Change" is starting to resonate beyond Tifa, her friends are starting to change their lives too, some changes are positive, while others will be negative. Looks like Tifa won't be the only prego lady waddling around Midgar. Yuffies in for a hell of a life change with her personal issues.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Vincent's home was a block away from his office, it's size wasn't necessarily big, yet it wasn't exactly small by any means. The outside of his house was a clean white color with a beautiful Spanish tiled roof. Two columns were placed before entering the wooden front door, Vincent politely opened it and let the young woman into his house first.

Yuffie was not use to the clean, elegance of a home like this. The entryway was cream and beige colored tile, the rest of the homes flooring was a soft red carpet. Vincent was slipping his shoes off next to the door, so Yuffie decided to be nice and follow his example. Her socked feet walked along the carpeted flooring, her eyes entertained at the moment by his south western decor. Vincent was by no means of Spanish descent, nor was he a blatant western lover. It both amused and surprised her to witness such an interesting detail about the investigators life.

"Is that a real cactus?" She commented, pointing a finger at the small and prickly plant standing decoratively in a corner.

"Yes, is that so odd?" He eyed her amused face with a 'so what' look on his own.

"I could really use a shower and some clean clothes." She commented, looking down at her nurse dress with bitter dislike.

Vincent nodded, having her follow him into his bedroom and to the master bathroom. The room was impeccably clean and tidy, decorative towels in western prints were hung properly with no wrinkles. He started a bath for her, his tub a claw-foot, cast iron piece. Beautiful to look at and deeper than most plastic tubs now a days.

Vincent opened a lower cabinet under his sink, pulling out different soaps and shampoos for the woman to choose from. He had noticed she hadn't packed any of her own and didn't mind letting her use some of his products. He stood from his crouched position and looked down at her eyes gazing thoughtfully at his bathroom decor.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." He let her know, walking past her tiny form and shutting the door behind him.

-0-0-

Yuffie unbuttoned her ugly outfit, letting the material slide off her body. Her fingers worked on the hooks of the black bra she wore, undoing the clasp to free her small cupped breasts.

All her clothing was on the decorative tiled floor, her naked body slipped carefully inside the warm water of the strange tub. She'd only seen pictures of bathtubs like this, never in her life had she imagined herself using one. Her body was completely covered in the water, no need for further depth so she turned off the faucet.

Yuffies body relaxed quietly inside the water, her hands sliding around her body for any peculiar marks in private places Vincent hadn't checked. Her fingers touched her lips, spreading the folds of her pussy to feel for any puffiness that would indicate recent entrance. She wasn't swollen like anything had entered her, yet it did feel tender a bit. Maybe it was just nothing. Her exploring fingers withdrew, Yuffies eyes closed in tiredness.

-0-0-

Vincent figured the young woman would be hungry after her bath, and was whipping up something for Yuffie to eat. He'd gathered out different sandwich meats and cheeses, a loaf of white bread was opened as he pulled out two slices. Robotically he started piling on turkey, ham, and Swiss cheese.

His mind was on how her own home had looked when he'd come to her aid. It wasn't that way due to someone rummaging around, her lack of care for her own living space was the reason. It bothered him that she had been living that way, not caring that her bathroom was filthy and broken down. Her whole apartment had had pieces of clothing throw about carelessly. That laptop had been hidden underneath garbage and filth before she'd handed it to him. Was it her obsession with Cloud? Had that caused her to live like that? It wasn't pleasant or healthy to be living in such a manner.

His hands finished the sandwich and Vincent looked over at the clock on the wall. She had been in there for a while now, what was taking her so long?

-0-0-

Yuffie awoke inside the tub to a loud banging on the bathroom door. She leaned forward and carefully crawled out of the deep tub, her feet landing on a soft bath mat. Her skinny arms reached out and pulled a towel around her naked body. Yuffie walked over and opened the door to a worried looking Vincent.

"Are you alright? I kept knocking and you wouldn't answer me." He explained his concern for her.

Yuffie nodded, turning from him and unceremoniously began to flash him with her side view as she toweled off. Her lack of concern for his watching eyes bothered Vincent, the man turned away and decided to wait for her in the kitchen. They had been intimate and had sex, yet he still found her ease at showing skin to him uncomfortable. As much as his heart desired her affections, he wasn't a creep. He respected her body and found it sad that she would act so lewd. Had his demand for consensual sex caused her attitude to become so different?

The short haired young woman walked slowly into the kitchen, her attire a green tube top showing off her flat stomach and gray cotton shorts.

_"It could be the drugs they gave her, maybe it's not just about the sex."_ He tried mentally comforting himself, his hands sliding a plate with the sandwich on it towards Yuffie.

Her eyes held hunger as she reached out eagerly to consume the tasty meal. Vincent watched quietly as Yuffie dug in, eating the sandwich down until her plate was cleared.

"Thank you." She said appreciatively, sliding the empty plate back at him. The raven haired man nodded, picking up the plate and putting it inside the awaiting dishwasher.

"I have a room ready for you if you're tired enough to sleep." He began telling her, turning around to face the sleepy eyed woman.

"Follow me." He said, leading her down a small hall and into a nicely decorated guest room. The bed was queen sized and had a fluffy brown comforter on it with western brand designs about the material. Yuffie sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the space beside her.

Vincent sat next to her, wondering what she was thinking as he felt her head lean against his shoulder.

"What if I'm slowly dying, Vincent? What if they gave me something to kill me and make it look like an accident?" She stuttered out her worries, Vincent feeling sick to his stomach at the thought. He wrapped and arm around her possessively, his head tilting to rest against her clean smelling hair.

"Don't talk like that. I can't even function thinking about you..." He sighed, tired and upset at her spoken thoughts. "I'm here, Yuffie. You won't be alone in what's going to happen, I promise you that. Unlike Cloud I actually keep my promises and care about you, Yuffie."

Yuffie pushed out of his embrace, upset at his comment about Cloud.

"Just go. I'm just being stupidly nervous, I don't need you to keep me warm at night and tell me you've got my back." She snipped at him, defensive now.

Vincent stood from the bed and left her alone, not sorry at all for saying what he did about Cloud. She'd get over it, and when she did he'd be there waiting, like he always had been.

-0-0-

Shinra was moody, pissed off at himself for letting Tifa go when he could have easily banged her drugged pussy. His business received more attention than his favorite whore, his mind was so upset with his loss of a Tifa booty call. What was really driving him nuts was hearing the guards gossip about Reno knocking up the beautiful Miss Tifa.

That bastard was willing to ruin her body by getting her pregnant, her pussy would never be the same once that child passed through her, probably ripping her tightness open even! The thought of that disturbed and angered him, he didn't want Tifa to be spoiled by giving birth to a child! But it wasn't _his_ woman giving birth, it wasn't _his_ place to take her in and get that nasty creature vacuumed out of her. _Gods, _how he wished he could own her and make that little problem disappear!

That look Reno had on his face lately, happy and chipper while guarding Shinra. How often Shinra day dreamed about slapping that smile off his face, or better yet kill the fucking red head for spewing his seed inside Tifa and knocking her up.

The rare moments Shinra did decide to have sex with his Tifa look alike, he was rough. Fucking her in his rage and hurt at the terrible thoughts and images of the real Tifa with child. He'd bite and pull hair, fucking her until she'd cry from the pain. His mood was not fit for any person he held ties to, getting nasty with his tone and words to any person who came to him with an issue.

One such individual had been Dr. Sephiroth, he had recently called the mood swinging Shinra. Apparently the dumb fuck had had an intruder, he'd done his little science experiment with her then sent her off with no memory of the place, yet there was still an issue.

"She's living with a private investigator, and it worries me that something might get poked and prodded at. I'm just wondering if you'd assist me in scaring the man so he doesn't meddle with my hospital." He had requested, to which Shinra laughed cruelly.

"You're a big boy, handle it yourself!" He'd snapped at the doctor. Receiving silence from the other until he finally hung up. All everyone ever did was bitch to Shinra and he was tired of it! Let them handle things on their own every once in a while.

-0-0-

"Are you sure about this? Once you knock someone up it's game over." Rude chatted with his friend, Reno. They were having a guys night at Renos place, Tifa was taking a girls night of her own at Rinoas. Rude was sitting on the couch, sipping beer next to Reno and watching a action movie. Pretzels and popcorn were messily placed on the coffee table in front of them.

Reno was smiling as he sipped his own beer, unbothered by his friends comment.

"Ya know, with any other girl I'd be freaking out and asking her to abort it, but with Tifa." He smiled wider, his thoughts on that beautiful woman.

"I get it, you're in love. She is a babe, I'll give ya that. But I mean it's not like you've been together for years." He tried making his point, receiving a raised eyebrow from the red head.

"You think that really matters? When you know you're with the right one, time doesn't matter. For how many years now have I been alone and just mulling through, nothing really ever had a purpose or meaning. She gives me a reason to celebrate holidays again, to actually remember my birthday and go out celebrating." Reno tried making his friend understand, knowing it'd be hard for someone who's never been in love before.

"It's not just get up, go to work, come home alone anymore. There's laughter, there's a feeling of belonging going on here that I never even knew I could feel. And I'm not even feeling fear right now over her having my kid, cause I know we'll see it through to the end." He watched Rude give him a strange look, making the red head chuckle.

"Hey, you wanted an answer. Now are we done girl talking and can we start watching the damn movie?" He asked, watching Rude grunt a response and uncap another beer.

-0-0-

"So have you two talked about names yet?" Rinoa had asked Tifa, the two women were sitting in the living room floor, going through baby magazines featuring bedroom designs.

"It's to early to even know the gender! So no, we haven't talked about names. I'm more concerned with figuring out a nursery. His home has only one bedroom, and I don't know how well we'd sleep with a crib just next to our bed. I think we might have to kick out the renters of my old house and move back in there." Tifa spoke her mind to her friend, admiring the pictures of well designed nurseries.

Rinoa eyed her friend uncertainly, "You'd move back there even after your...incident?"

Tifa shrugged and made eye contact with her friend, "I don't see any other option."

Rinoa pushed back Tifas long locks and started playfully braiding her friends hair. "Maybe you could put on an addition to Renos place?" She mused her thoughts out loud.

Tifa kept looking through the magazine, uncertain if that method would work out. Adding additions to houses wasn't cheap, they were already saving up for the expenses of having their child, a remodeling didn't sound feasible at the moment.

Since Tifa wouldn't converse about the addition idea, Rinoa decided to bring up another topic. "So do you think he's going to marry you?"

Tifas eyes widened, she closed her magazine and stared flabbergasted at her friend.

"What? I'm just curious, you're having a baby together, might as well put a ring on that little finger of yours." Rinoa kept blabbing her opinion, not considering that the subject might be sensitive for Tifa.

"I can't just force him to ask me, and now it'd come off like a shotgun wedding, and I don't want that. They'd all just assume we were doing it out of getting pregnant, not just for love." Tifa sighed, exasperated with the whole idea. "It's better to just hold off and do it when things aren't so focused on my growing belly, _if_ it ever happens."

"Of course it's gonna happen! Don't start getting down, plenty of people aren't married for years after having kids and they seem happy." Rinoa spoke her peace, causing more harm than good to Tifas moral.

-0-0-

Mimi's was unhappy with how her life was going. Since returning from that creepy hospital, her employer was rarely kind or gentle with her as the made love. His anger only seeming to worsen as time went on. She had taken notice of his face darkening every time someone would mention a guard named Reno having a pregnant girlfriend. Mimi finally understood why when the girlfriends name was mentioned, the name Shinra used on her while fucking; Tifa.

So, her boss didn't like the idea of his dream girl settling down and having a family? Well Mimi didn't like him leaving shit loads of bruises on her in his angry love making. _He_ at least had power and money to get what he wanted, why not use it? Something was certainly stopping him from meddling within the matter. Maybe she could help him, if he really didn't want that girl to have a baby, Mimi knew of some pretty sneaky ways to get substances inside a bottle that'd harm a growing fetus but come off tasteless to the drinker.

With Shinra not using her as often, Mimi had some time on her hands to gather some materials that might help her boss get happier. It did not morally bother Mimi to create this concoction, having had many abortions herself, the whore saw nothing wrong with clearing a fellow woman's womb. Especially if that meant making her boss less harmful during their encounters.

Mimi had taken an elegant looking bottle that had sparkling apple cider within it. She'd taken some liquid out to make room for the chemicals she would put inside the cider. Soon things would be so much better, Shinra would fuck her more often and in a better mood and she'd be making more money when he did. It wasn't anything personal against Tifa, it was strictly business. She'd finish her work here and send the bottle to the guard as a gift from Shinra.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Reno had been in a great mood lately, his feelings of contentment bleeding into his hours at work as well. Word had gotten round the office that the red head was due to be a father, this news apparently had gotten to his boss as well; that man showed his personal feeling on the matter by making Reno's life Hell at work.

Rufus Shinra had been sending him off on tedious missions involving leg work, his objective was to convince many of Shinras seedier clients to pay back any funds the boss had lent them. This type of work wasn't bad with a confident and capable partner at your side, but that wasn't the case for Reno. He got saddled with the newer member of Shinras guards, the young guy that had made a comment about Shinra saying Tifas name while plowing his whore. The usually friendly red head wasn't happy with the forced partnership, rather having his faithful pal Rude at his side.

So here Reno was, knocking door to door at run down warehouses to try and persuade douche bag, derelicts to cough up dough his boss had leant them. It was an unpredictable job, you may find the people pleasant to deal with, but more likely than not you got a mad SOB, waving his gun at you and screaming in some foreign language to get the fuck out. It was in these high risk situations that Reno found himself stressing, unconvinced that his younger companion had the skill to protect Renos back while the red head played diplomat.

So far Reno had been slapped, punched, kicked, knifed, and shot at. While his chipper, unprofessional partner stayed completely unscathed throughout all their encounters. The red head would come back to Shinras main office, scraped and bruised. Tending his wounds there and hiding as much of them as he could, knowing it'd only worry his loved one at home.

After every end of his shift, Reno would find small, expensive looking gifts meant for Tifa, signed by his boss. Each gift held the signature, "Your friend, Shinra." Reno would take them to his car, drive off, find the nearest trash bin and throw away the meddling mans gift. The red head was never amused by these irritating gifts showing up in the small recreation room that was designated for Shinras guards. In fact, Reno thought his boss a big ass hole for constantly poking his nose where it didn't belong. Tifa didn't need shit from that sick, perverted fuck. Reno would never let her know of the items Shinra had given, knowing that some would have been useful.

For example, the boss had lately been leaving out baby themed gifts. Car seats and high chairs being the more high end ones Reno had thoroughly broken and tossed in the closest gas station garbage can. Sure, he'd gotten a lot of weird looks doing it, but Reno didn't care! It was the principle of the matter. Everything came with a cost, if Tifa did receive the gifts she'd be forced into being kind to Shinra. Someway or another his boss would try getting her to meet up with him again and Reno would have none of that!

Another stupid gift awaited the tired, beat up red head as he entered the rec-room with his partner following behind him.

"What's that?" The young man had asked, eyeing the bottle on the counter, there were decorative ribbons tied around the neck of the bottle.

"Just a fucking gift from the boss. You want it?" Reno inquired, his mind on other things as his partner handled the bottle.

"Says it's sparkling apple cider. Why'd the boss give ya such a weird gift?" He asked, curiously uncorking the bottle and taking a sniff.

"It's not for me, it's for my girlfriend. He thinks they're friends or something. I really don't wanna talk about it, Trent." Reno used the newcomers name, his tone serious as he started cleaning his small wounds.

Trent eyed the bottle, not impressed with the smell it had about it. The boss sure picked a stinky brand of cider.

"The boss sure has a soft spot for her, huh?" Trent unwisely spoke, his red headed partner turned and glared heatedly at the unconcerned youth.

"Just shut up about it before my foot finds a new home in your ass!" Reno threatened, eyeing the guy while still cleansing his scratches with disinfectant.

"Okay, calm down Reno. Shinra is the guy pretending to fuck your girlfriend, not me. No need to be so touchy." Trent mouthed off, Reno had reached his limit and was about to throttle the ballsy partner when suddenly their boss walked into the room.

"Mr. Shinra." Both men respectfully bowed their heads to the smiling, sharply dressed man. He noticed the decorative bottle in Trent's hands and took it from the youth, eyeing the signed bottle with an odd look on his face.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Trent cautiously asked, receiving a nod from his boss as the blonde man of power kept holding onto the bottle.

"I'd like a word alone with your partner, if you wouldn't mind leaving for a moment." Shinra suavely gave Trent a look that screamed the words 'Beat it.' The young man wisely departing from the room, leaving Reno alone with his cunning boss.

"I do so hope your sweet lady has enjoyed the gifts I've sent her. Without hearing a word of gratitude from her I'd been starting to wonder if she's been receiving them in a timely manner." He spoke his words carefully, a threat woven within them.

"Yes, she's been very busy lately. I'll make sure to relay your concerns to her myself." Reno forced himself to speak the correct words his boss would want to hear. As much as Reno disliked his employer, the money kept him there. It'd be hard to find another job that paid as well.

"Good, you do that. I'm keeping this gift, though. It was mistakenly placed here I'm afraid." Shinra lifted the bottle, tucking it under his arm.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Reno questioned, wanting to be done with their encounter.

"That was all," Shinra turned, his back to Reno as if ready to leave, "and Reno? Next time I hear about one of my generous gifts being barbarically smashed at another gas station, I'm not certain my good will towards you and your lady will still hold. Instead of a material gift being sent home for your lovely girl, I just might have to ask you to give this to her from me." He turned on his heel in a flash and pulled the surprised red head into a wet, sloppy kiss.

"Do I make myself clear?" Shinra spoke, glaring dominantly into the equally pissed off eyes of Reno.

Shinra was met with silence as he let go of his hold on Reno and completely left the red head alone, satisfied that the man got the picture. Rufus meant business, going all out with his seriousness by kissing the other man the way a mafia head would preform a kiss of death. Reno was going to be sorry if he kept destroying those gifts he'd sent for Tifa.

The blonde carried the other gift, the bottle, up to his private chambers. Setting it down on a counter as he entered the elegant room. Rufus began to pull out glasses for two people, retrieving them from behind a small bar recently built for this room.

The persons handwriting on the bottle had been familiar, not his own writing though it held his forged signature. A scheming bitch had been meddling and sneaking about, displeasing the already moody man. What had been her plot, this bottle was surly contaminated but with what? Why not find that out for himself by making the stupid bitch drink the shit herself?

"Come in here." Shinra called towards the darkened bedroom, hiding the bottle after pouring its contents into two glasses.

The scantly clad body of Mimi shimmied sexily out of the bedroom, sauntering over to the small bar and winking playfully at the man behind the counter.

"Are we gonna have some fun?" She tried coming off naughty, the powerful man playing along and smiling at her.

"Oh I'd say so, but first, I want you nice and tipsy. Drink this for me." He clasped the glass in his own hand and forced the liquid to her colorful lips and down her thirsty throat.

"Mmm, more." She cooed, trying to please her employer by having him fill her up with more, assuming it was alcohol.

"Yes, drink up my dirty girl." He went along with her game, picking up the other glass and pushing it to her lips, making her gulp it all down. When she had finished that glass, he carefully filled them again, not letting her see the bottle it came from.

"How does it taste?" He questioned, forcing down her third glass, watching her choke slightly at his pushiness.

"Sweet." She coughed out, catching her breath quickly before he had another glass pressed to her lips.

"It should be, it's apple flavored." Shinra commented, watching her eyes start to water, her lips drying.

Mimi was starting to feel an odd stomach pain, almost like that feeling a person got when dealing with heartburn. He was certainly insistent, pushing a fifth and sixth glass her way. After the sixth she pulled away, trying to excuse herself to retreat to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Shinra pulled her back roughly, the whore felt the stomach pains worsening as she held back the urge to vomit.

"Please, I just need..." She was interrupted by her mouth spewing out a wad of puke. Shinra backed off and watched her retch all over the counter.

"Would you like to know what I found today in the guards rec-room?" Shinra inquired loudly over her vomiting noises, watching her nasty stomach fluids turn into blood.

"What've you done to me?" She coughed sickly out the words, the sight of blood frightening her.

"I merely gave you what you would have sent to Miss Tifa. Apparently that brand of cider was not as tasty as you had thought." Rufus commented, watching the woman receive her just rewards for scheming behind Shinras back.

Mimi gasped and coughed up more blood, realizing what he had given her. The whore had assumed the Tifa chick would only drink a little at a time, causing the altered chemicals to work on the fetus without hurting her. Yet if the whole bottle had been drunk down by the pregnant woman, serious sickness would have occurred. Symptoms very much like Mimi was having right now, her body ingesting too much of the harmful yet tasteless chemicals.

"You think you're unreplacible, just because you look so much like the real Tifa? I've got news for you, I can search and find another whore who resembles her and not have to deal with such idiotic behavior. Your time is up." He cruelly informed her, watching with surprise as she started to laugh.

Mimi laughed through the puking, eyeing Shinra as if he were the fool. "You've all that power and money, yet you'll still just replace me with another fake? You're the only idiot in this room." Her bloody, vomiting spells subsided momentarily. If she was doomed to die anyway, she might as well leave this world belittling the man who coldly was watching her fade away.

"Pathetic, can't even buy or win over that real girl from a lousy guard?" Mimi mocked him, wiping off some barf hanging grossly on her mouth.

"The opinion of a whore matters little to me. Tell me, why did you intend to poison Tifa? Tired of being second best?" Rufus watched her spew out more blood, her face paling and her eyes starting to turn foggy.

"It was because of you, for my own damn benefit. You don't want her pregnant, right? I was gonna fix that so you'd stop being an over emotional ass hole. I'm no good to future employers beaten and scarred by your angry fucking." she spat out her words, feeling her body weakening. Her vision was very blurry now and it was getting harder to breath.

Rufus started laughing, amused at her words. "Oh, how foolish. Don't you know, my dear? Once you're with me, there's no going back to other employment. I learned my lesson well with my last slut I fired. It's either me, or death. And as I said, your time is up." He gleefully pulled out his concealed weapon, it's white shining hilt a polished ivory, the blade of his knife sharp and long.

"I'm Rufus fucking Shinra, bitch. I'll have Tifa as more than just a filthy whore like yourself, I'm going to marry that woman. She'll be my only wife I'll ever have and I'll never need pieces of shit like you around. She's better than any of you fake bitches, you'll see. I'll own that woman and prove your filthy, doubting mouth wrong. Too bad you won't be around to see it happen, as much as I enjoy a good gloat, I'd rather have you _permanently_ silenced." Rufus was glowing with determination as he rolled out his words confidently. His quick reflexes swiping gracefully towards Mimi's exposed neck. Her gurgling, bloody mouth let out a last laugh before the whore closed her eyes for good, dying against the vomit and blood covered bar.

Rufus found a clean towel and started cleaning the blood and yuck off his blade, walking confidently to the door leading out to the hall. Two guards awaited him, the powerful man ordered them to clean up the mess inside and get rid of the dead woman's body. Dutifully the men got down to work, the blonde boss watching amused as they hauled out her flopping and dirty body.

Her actions today had made Shinra more determined than ever to make his desires a reality. He'd find a believable way to get Tifas body cleaned of her growing child, without harming her in the process. Rufus would also find a way to split up the red head from his dream girl, Shinra would be the new arms Tifa would find comfort in. He'd be waiting for her to come to him in need when Reno broke her heart to pieces. Yes, so many ways to make it all so believable and work out just the way he wanted.

"Tifa, my sweet, just you wait. I'm going to be the best husband any woman's ever had." He smiled to himself, thoroughly pleased with the idea of owning her body _and_ soul forever.

-0-0-

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this exciting story! I'm always thrilled at seeing people favorite the story or leaving a comment. Things are going to be even more fast paced, filled with thickening plots and emotional conversations. The Yuffie/Vincent side story will be brought up again with the next chapter, gonna fast forward to a month of Yuffie living with Vincent.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

They had gone in half cocked on this hospital case. Going in with not enough intel and rushing because of Yuffies insistence. Her feelings were still strong in wanting answers about Clouds health inside the loony bin, but after being captured, drugged, and her memory of going in wiped away, the girl was more patient. Yuffies patience had come at a high cost, higher than both Vincent and herself realized. The artificial insemination had worked quite well, Yuffies womb was holding a slowly developing fetus, the growth unknown to her until the time came for her monthly visitor.

At first she assumed it was just a few days off, that soon she'd be starting her period. After a week had passed and still no menstrual blood flowed, Yuffie was starting to panic. Assuming right off that her bump and grind with Vincent had caused the unwanted probable pregnancy.

Vincent had been very careful with Yuffie, having her with him constantly as he made contacts with other investigators, digging up information as quietly as he could. With the high possibility of the hospital people hiring watchful eyes on the young woman, Vincent refused to let her go anywhere alone. And in the beginning, she'd been frightened and hadn't minded, but now with her questionable condition...

How was she suppose to either get a pregnancy test or go to the doctor without clueing in Vincent? At least she wasn't having any morning sickness, that was a good sign. Then again, not all women got sick while pregnant, every body was different.

It finally came down to doing something about it, Yuffie decided to try and escape Vincent's watchful eye and rush down to the local pharmacy for a pregnancy test. She had informed the man that she felt exhausted and was going to take a short nap. Vincent stayed inside his home office, going over information on his computer about the hospital. He was so busy working on that, the youthful woman never doubted that her plan to sneak out and return quickly wouldn't work.

Quietly she slid out her bedroom window, crouching down and moving along the house. Her body taking off like a bolt of lightning as she rushed away from Vincent's home, heading in the direction of the nearest drug store.

Yuffie kept a watch out for anything suspicious following her as she hurried her way to the store. Not letting down her guard for a moment even as she entered the local pharmacy. Her slender body made its way carefully up to the counter, asking politely for a pregnancy test from the aged looking pharmacist.

"May I see your I.D.?" She was asked, the lightly embarrassed woman reached into her pocket and pulled out her drivers license.

The old man carefully scrutinized the license, unsure if it was real by how young Yuffie appeared. Grudgingly he got the boxed item down off the shelf and told her the price.

Yuffie paid for her thing, retrieving her license as well as she quickly left the store. Her feet flew rapidly against the sidewalks and asphalted streets, arriving back to her rooms window and slipping inside the quiet house. Yuffie let out a sigh of relief at being back inside the safety of Vincent's home, sagging down onto the mattress she'd been sleeping on for little over a month now.

"Mind filling me in on why you were down at the pharmacy?" A familiar voice spoke from the doorway, Vincent's tall form appearing out of nowhere.

Yuffie jerked her body off the comfy bed, shocked at his sudden appearance.

"How'd you know? I kept looking for anyone following me and never once spotted you!" Yuffie pointed a finger at the poker faced man.

"I have my ways, now tell me. What was so damn important that you couldn't just ask and have me go get it with you?" He moved into her room, eyeing the brown paper bag concealing her mystery item.

"I don't have to share every little detail with you!" Yuffie pouted, crossing her arms and standing so that her body hid the bag from his view.

Vincent stood his ground, determined to stay put until she started answering his question. His stoic stance irritated Yuffie, her cheeks flushing red as her foot tapped in annoyance.

"Fine! It's feminine stuff, I didn't want you to see my buying it." She lied, wanting him to leave her be so she could use the damn test.

Vincent rolled his eyes and scoffed at her. "I can tell when you're lying, Yuffie." He made a move towards her, the young woman putting out her arms to try and keep him back.

The black haired man looked down at her little hands pushing against his chest. An amused smile playing on his handsome face.

"Knock it off, Vincent. Just let it go." Yuffie warned, not wanting him involved with her personal problem.

-0-0-

Tifa was three months along now, her stomach barely changed thus far. Her mind was stretched between baby issues, and thoughts of her boyfriend coming home from work with bruises and cuts lately. He had attempted to hide most of his superficial wounds, yet with Tifas recent apatite for more intimacy in the bedroom, it was hard to hide all of them when they were both naked.

Reno did his best to brush off the marks, saying it came with the job. True, being a body guard had its dangerous aspects but she'd barely seen him beat up like this till recently. It wasn't even like his boss had been in danger, her lover had been on collection duty. Retrieving money from thugs Shinra had loaned them. With their little one on the way, Tifa asked herself if Renos job was worth the high possibility of him getting mortally wounded for a paycheck. Having a family was changing her view on his line of work.

Reno didn't seem happy with his job lately anyway. Cursing his bosses name under his breath all the time. Finally one day she'd been brave enough to ask him if he'd ever thought of leaving his job.

"I'm tempted. Really, very tempted." He'd spoken, an obscure look in his eye as if remembering something unpleasant.

-0-0-

Reno, Lord help him, started bringing home the new gifts Shinra had been leaving out for Tifa. The brunette incredibly surprised at the generous items that were brought home every day to her. Rufus was kind in sending baby item; blankets and bottles, toys and diapers among the few. It killed Reno to bring into his home the unwanted gifts, his heart breaking at seeing his lady pleased at the thoughtful gestures.

Tifa had picked up a thank you card and sent it off with Reno to work. The red head dreading what was to come after Shinra received the thankful note hand written by Tifa herself.

Once he got to the main office Shinra was at, he asked Rude to do him a favor and hand deliver the card to the boss. Reno was not in the mood to see his employer face to face, after that weird kiss of assertiveness, Reno felt uncomfortable around Shinra. He shuffled off to go find Trent so that they could continue their mission; bullying people into paying back the heartless Shinra.

-0-0-

"Sir, this is for you." The tall, bald guard handed Rufus a blue envelope with a card inside. The man took the card from his employee, walking over to his desk and sitting down before opening the envelope.

Bubbly letters in a silver color were placed decoratively on the white card. The words written on the front were, "thank you". As he opened it up, Shinra began reading a hand written note inside the once blank card. It was from Tifa, she was grateful for all his wonderfully kind gifts. She went on to ask him if he'd...wait a minute! Had he read that correctly?

"I would greatly enjoy a personal visit with you today, if you can find time within your busy schedule to see me. I'd like to discuss something with you in private. You can reach me on my cell phone and let me know if you're able to humbly comply with my simple request." Shinra read aloud to himself, disbelief all over his usually suave face.

The number was written at the bottom of the card, Shinra took a moment to collect his thoughts before dialing her number...

_"I need something from you, I need a serum that makes a woman miscarriage. But I need to know that she'll miscarry and survive, not bleed to death from it."_

_"A very temperamental thing, miscarriages. It's hard to guarantee something so hit and miss." Sephiroth had mused._

_"Just figure it out and make it work, damn it! And if you're successful, I'm willing to help you out with that previous problem you mentioned." Shinra negotiated, insistent on making sure the formula not harm the person it would be used upon._

_"Ah, a bargaining chip. I'm willing to play along. I'll need a week to make certain the formula works to your high standards." The doctor had informed the other._

_"A week then, until we meet again, Dr. Sephiroth." Shinra excused himself, hopeful that the silver haired man would come up with the perfect drug he needed._

_A week later and Shinra had returned to see if his drug was ready. Sephiroth, being the deviant that he was, had used living subjects to try out the serum. So far all five destitute and pregnant teens were completely healthy after their unexpected miscarriages. None had bled out enough to die from the forced miscarry. Those results were enough for Rufus, he held faith in the doctors work and gladly took the drug._

_Shinra asked how Sephiroth wanted his problem handled. The doctor asked for a light "ruffing up" of the man investigating quietly about the hospital. Just enough of a beating that he'd stop all meddling._

_"And if he has the girl with him?" Shinra inquired._

_"She's my test subject, so obviously don't harm her." The doctor scoffed as if it were obvious._

_"Very well, it'll be done." Rufus promised, leaving the doctor to his business and walking away, feeling very sure of himself._

-0-0-

Tifa was fixing herself some lunch when her cellphone rang. The hungry woman set down her mixing bowl, gingerly picking up her cellular device with slightly messy fingers.

"Hello?" Her pretty sounding voice answered the call. To her surprise it was actually Rufus Shinra calling. She'd really had doubted he'd be interested in speaking with her, but here he was.

"I got your lovely thank you card. You mentioned wanting to meet in private?" He spoke smoothly.

"Yes, how would you like to come over and have lunch with me? We can talk over our meal." She suggested, taking the man off guard at her open invitation.

"Certainly, when would you like me to arrive?" He found his voice after a short, silent spell.

"How about in a hour? And Mr. Shinra, would you mind not telling Reno of our meeting?" Tifa politely asked.

"Of course, my dear. I will see you shortly." He hung up the phone after that, chuckling full heartedly at her request she had made. Don't tell Reno indeed!

-0-0-

Tifa had a plan, an idea she knew better than to bring up to Reno. With his current unhappiness and coming home every day with new scars and bruises, Tifa thought that maybe she could talk with Shinra personally. That perhaps she could convince him to either let up on giving her boyfriend high risk missions or maybe a job change completely. Something that would be less risky and prevent him front being out in the front line of fire.

The bartender knew that Rufus Shinra had a soft spot for her, and was willing to try and use that fondness he had for her to benefit Reno. No, she wasn't going to do anything physical with the man like have sex with him, Tifa was not a cheater. She was hoping for simple charm to work on the man, and if not she'd be quick on her feet and certainly come up with something to make the man comply.

Tifa may be three months along, but her body was still rocking it. Trying to have an ace in the hole, the woman was going to discreetly display her "assets". Meaning that Tifa was going to wear a very cute dress that accented her incredible cleavage. Not a thing she did very often, but it might get Shinra to be more willing. Another reason she decided against telling Reno about this quickly thought out meeting. Tifa knew how Reno felt about his boss alone with Tifa, that he was a pervert and eying her like candy according to the red head. Well, let him eye all he wanted so long as he didn't touch. It didn't bother her too much if the powerful man made Renos life safe and thus better.

Using her wonderful cooking skills, Tifa had whipped up a tasty meal for the two. Remembering that he'd eaten salad at their last get together, Tifa had grilled some chicken breast; marinaded in a brown sugar with lime. Giving the flavor almost a sweet and sour feel to the heavenly smelling chicken. She had taken a whole head of lettuce and hand shredded it herself, adding in it fresh tomatoes, flavorful red onions and chopped black olives. Once you added in the cut up pieces of chicken, you had quite a large salad on your hands. That hadn't stopped her from also baking a loaf of garlic bread, adding to the atmosphere of the meal as far as Tifa was concerned.

The main, huge bowl holding the salad was placed neatly on the island counter in the kitchen, two of her more fancy looking plates were laid out as well. Tifa had brought in comfortable stools to sit on while dining at the island counter, pleased with herself that the meal looked eye appealing. Now all she had to do was run upstairs and put on a flirty dress then wait for Shinras arrival.

-0-0-

Shinra was chomping at the bit to see his fantasy girl, dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and matching slacks with a silver vest, looking very dapper. He felt large and in charge as he pulled up to the address they had on file for Reno. Shinra stepped out of his shiny black car, reminded his guards to position themselves outside the house door, before proceeding to knock confidently on the front door.

He listened carefully, hearing a far away voice saying they were coming. Suddenly the noise inside was different, there was a strange thunking sound, like something falling down stairs. A high pitched wail came with the falling sound, all noises stopping after a final *plunk*.

"Miss Tifa?" He called through the door, listening intently for her voice. "Get me in there!" He ordered his guards, stepping back as they started ramming the door until it gave way. Rufus moved past them, his eyes taking in an unnerving scene.

His beautiful lady was in a pile on the floor at the bottom of some stairs that led up. She was unresponsive as Shinra bent to check her for a pulse. Her heart was beating, but who knew what she might have broken falling down those stairs! He carefully moved her body, making her face appear before him instead of facing the floor. Rufus took one hand and wiped at her messy hair clinging to her face, her eyes still unopened while he did so.

"We need to transport her to the hospital." Rufus spoke, brushing aside his hired helps hands and carrying the knocked out woman himself. Despite being pregnant, her weight was light, not bothering him a bit as the businessman cautiously moved her into his vehicle.

Ironic, he came here with a miscarriage drug in his pocket, and now he might not even need it. Falling and landing on her stomach like she had couldn't have been good for her growing child. If Shinra was lucky, God would take care of the problem for him.

-0-0-

Tifa woke up with a yell still stuck in her throat, her last memory had been tripping over her own feet and falling frightfully down those damn, dirty stairs! A calming hand reached out to take hers, stoping Tifas scared scream. She gazed over at the owner of the hand touching her and was incredibly taken aback that it wasn't Reno. It was Rufus Shinra! His eyes held an unusual look about them, perhaps worry? His usually slicked back hair, always flawless, was now sticking out here and there. The sign of when a person keeps running their hand through their hair.

"You're safe, Miss Tifa. I took you to the hospital when I heard you fall." He began explaining, still warmly holding her hand to mimic comfort.

"It's a wonder you didn't break any bone, that was a long way to fall for a delicate woman such as yourself." Rufus commented, making Tifa realize that something else might have gotten hurt in her clumsy fall.

"The doctors, have they said anything about my baby?" She asked him, fear digging in like an acupuncture's needle. Her whole body felt tingly with worry and dread as she kept waiting for an answer from him.

"The doctors are still running tests, my dear, but so far...I don't want to be the bad guy here, Tifa, but sugar coating anything just isn't in my nature." Rufus attempted to be honest with her, no sense in giving false hope especially on this matter.

"It's not looking good so far." He blatantly spoke, feeling an oddness inside him as he watched the lovely lady begin to cry. His chest was tight, his mouth was dry, what in Gods name was he feeling all of a sudden?

His body reacted without mental consent, a hand reached out to stroke her hair. His voice attempted to coo to her soothingly. He felt the hand he had been using to hold hers get squeezed back. Her sobs grew, making his heart feel more constricted. Strange, this feeling was. How many women had cried in front of him and never once had he experienced this unsettling emotion.

In her growing sadness and desperation to feel less alone, Tifa propped up her upper body enough to reach out and hug the man holding her hand. Her sobs muffled against his expensive shirt and vest, no doubt her tears would leave stains. Rufus accepted her expressive need for comfort and held her back, stroking her long hair soothingly. He didn't think his heart could have tighten more but it did, holding onto the woman and feeling her body shake from heavy sobbing. It was hurting him, this unknown feeling. Why did her actions and emotions create such a tightness inside his chest? What's next, was he going to start crying too?...Damn! Shinra truly felt his eyes beginning to water, his mind not willing to let that happen. He forced the waterworks back, stopping before any real tears fell down his face. Shinra hadn't cried since he was a boy, and he wasn't about to start now!

Then why not let go of her crying body and walk away? Because this was _Tifa_ and he liked being able to hold her without having to connive his was into it. Her sobs were quieting, he felt her body start disentangling from his as he withdrew his own arms. Rufus watched as she laid back in her hospital bed and started taking deep, calming breaths.

"Thank you, Mr. Shinra. I was just so overwhelmed with worry that I had to hold onto someone to feel less alone." She tried explaining her actions, Rufus nodded in understanding.

"I'm your friend, Tifa. Truly I do not mind being your comfort for whenever you've need of it." He expressed his own feelings on the matter, making her smile faintly at what she perceived was kindness.

"Has anyone contacted Reno?" She asked, making Rufus feel agitated on the inside.

"It must have slipped my mind throughout this whole ordeal. I'll go handle that while you rest." Shinra excused himself, displeased with having to inform the red head so soon about Tifas accident. He stepped out of the room she was in and almost ran into a doctor.

"Excuse me, but are you the patients husband? We have the results back about the baby's health." The doctor questioned Shinra.

Oh, the desire to say yes was so tempting! But with that idiot red head no doubt rushing in here after a phone call, Shinra couldn't get away with it.

"No, I'm not her husband but I'm the brother in law. What's the news doc?" Rufus tried using that lie, seeing if it'd get him anywhere.

"I'm sorry, but this kind of information is sensitive and I can't tell you." The doctor apologized, getting ready to enter and tell the alone Tifa.

"Hey wait, she just got done crying. Maybe hold off till her husband gets here?" Rufus asked, feeling it unfair for his dream girl to deal with news on her own.

"Of course." The doctor nodded, understanding as he left the man and went off down the hallway.

"Must be getting soft in my old age." Shinra joked to himself as he walked away from Tifas room, prepared to make a phone call.

-0-0-

Vincent had let Yuffie be, exiting her room and making a remark that she should not try sneaking out again. He walked back to his office, it's room was on the other side of the house. As he walked he pondered, what would a young woman be so secretive about getting at a pharmacy? There were already pads and tampons inside the cupboard underneath the bathroom sink. She should have had enough to last for at least two cycles. Whatever it had been, Vincent was sure that Yuffie would come to him if it wound up being important.

His mind changed into business mode, recalling what he'd last been looking over. A fellow P.I. had given him some pretty interesting information. It was about a rich mans daughter suddenly winding up at that hospital. It'd have looked unbecoming for a rich man of his status to visit her, so he'd sent in an undercover agent posing as a relative. Even with written and verbal permission from the father of the patient, the hospital refused to let the pretend relative see the girl. Only saying that she was so aggressive that she'd been placed under the High Risk section, where no visitors were allowed.

Everywhere Vincent looked on blueprints, non of them had a designated area for supposed high risk patients. He did notice that the lower levels were unused, old remnants of how the hospital had been in the 40's. With enough renovations done, who's to say that the basement wasn't truly being used? There certainly was enough room down there to harbor patients and conduct experiments.

Vincent sat down at his desk, turning his attention back onto the blueprints. Wondering if there was an access point other than the use of the elevator.

-0-0-

With Vincent gone, Yuffie rushed to the bathroom and started reading the directions on the box. So far from what she understood, all she had to do was pee on the one end, then wait fifteen minutes for it to tell her if she was pregnant. A negative or positive sign would appear on the opposite end of the test.

Trying to straddle a toilet and hit the mark on the test was stupidly hard! The annoyed Yuffie kept missing or would accidentally feel urine splashing on her hand down there. Eventually she hit the mark, sitting down on the pot and holding the test gingerly as she waited. It was almost fifteen minutes when there was a loud knocking at her bathroom door.

"Yuffie, guess what I've found! You've gotta see this!" Vincent excitedly spoke through the door at her. He was acting like a kid at Christmas! Banging on the door and rushing her with his words.

"Give me a minute!" She growled, a beep went off, surprising both Yuffie and Vincent.

"What was that?!" He called, the noise not normal for any bathroom.

Yuffie didn't answer him as she stared at the test with dread in her eyes. "Shit!" She cursed, making Vincent bang more on the door, asking to come in.

"Just a minute!" She was panicky, looking for a good place to hide the test, knowing he'd search the trash can first. She wrapped it like a mini mummy with toilet paper, opening the cupboard door under the sink and hiding it under her stack of pads. As she was washing her hands, about to dry them and open the door, Vincent jimmied the lock and let himself in.

"Vincent!" She pouted, glaring at the man as he searched the bathroom like a hound on a trail.

"What was that sound, Yuffie?" Vincent asked, looking in the garbage and finding it empty.

"What sound?" She played dumb, as the man moved her out of the way to check the cupboard. Yuffie started sweating as she watched him search, relieved when he shut the door and came up empty handed.

"Anyway, I came to tell you I found a way in. There's old sewer pipes that go down into the lowest levels. I bet if we found a man hole close by we could get in that way without any trouble." He let her see the prints he had in his hands, pointing with a finger at the old pipe works.

"That's great! Have you found out more information on which doctor might be the sicko doing all this?" She asked, moving out of the restroom and walking towards his office, Vincent following along.

"There are a few doctors there, but I have my own suspicions on who would have power enough to hide this big of a thing. He'd have to be the main man telling everyone in the hospital what to do." Vincent spoke, entering the office with Yuffie. He got on the computer and showed Yuffie a picture of his suspect.

"Dr. Sephiroth?" Yuffie read his name out loud. "Isn't that the same guy who was at the trial?"

"Yes, Yuffie, the very same. That judge had no doubts about the doctors evaluation over Cloud. For all we know, Cloud could be in there just because the powerful man wanted another subject." Vincent speculated his thoughts to Yuffie.

Suddenly, the sound of the door bell rang, Vincent stood up and started for the front door, his hand making sure his gun was concealed behind him in his pants. Yuffie followed, curious as to who'd be showing up.

Vincent calmly opened the door, two hulking men in black suits were on his front step, smug looks on their faces as they eyed his leaner form. True, he wasn't just a solid block of rippling muscles, his body was more swimmer like in how long and lean his build was. That sometimes made idiots think that they could just throw him down easily, but that wasn't necessarily the case.

Hands went out to reach him, Vincent dodging and rolling through their legs and onto the lawn. A third, unpredicted man grabbed Vincent from behind, holding him down as the two thugs started coming. Meaty fists started bashing his head and his chest, Vincent wriggling in the third guys grasp.

A loud war cry was heard as a quick footed Yuffie side kicked the man holding Vincent, freeing the P.I. long enough for him to pull out his gun.

Yuffie was zig zagging back and forth with the man she'd kicked. Dodging his swipes at her.

"Not the girl, bosses orders." One of the thick built guys warned their companion. His attention had left Yuffie to look at his coworkers long enough for the girl to land a kick to his balls, making him fold to the ground.

She giggled and rushed to Vincent's side, the private investigator still holding his gun at the two standing thugs.

"We came with a message. Leave Midgar Insane Hospital alone." A goon repeated the message, "If ya know what's good for you, stop digging."

Vincent circled around the two, making sure Yuffie stayed close, until he had his back to the front door of his house.

"Why the order to spare the girl?" Vincent called, wanting to know what that had been all about.

"Fuck if I know, that's just what our orders were." One of the men shrugged.

"You've delivered your message, now get the fuck off my lawn." Vincent put a few rounds out near their feet, the men backing up and piling into their black SUV.

Vincent watched them leave, entering the house only after they were out of sight. He locked the door behind them and started for the office.

"Are you going to stop?" Yuffie asked, watching him pull up information on his computer.

"No way, now I'm really curious as to what they're hiding down in that hospital. I'm not backing down, unless you want to Yuffie. It's your case too." He turned in his chair, eyeing her questioningly.

"Let's keep going." She affirmed her support. Vincent smiled up at her and gave the woman a ruffling of her hair.

"Good girl." He lightly teased her, making the woman slug him in the arm.

"Nice moves back there, by the way. Think you'll still be that limber?" He commented, Yuffie eyed him uneasily.

"What the Hell does that mean?" She barked, feeling defensive.

"I don't know, should it have meaning, Yuffie?" He eyed her flustered looking form. "You can say it out loud, you know. I'm not going to freak out about it."

"You little bastard, you _peeked_! You saw that test in the cupboard after all, didn't you?!" She pointed an accusing finger, jumping up and down like a child having a fit.

"You made it noticeable by wrapping it up in toilet paper. I can't help that you're horrible at hiding things." He shrugged, watching with amusement as she threw her little tantrum.

"What's your plan?" He asked her, watching her flustered face become more red and embarrassed.

"Well, since I can't leave to go anywhere on my own, I guess you'll have to come with me to take care of it." She used her words carefully, noticing him nod his head in understanding.

"We can do that." He agreed, turning his attention back to the computer. "So, what are your thoughts on tear gas?" Vincent changed the subject, wanting to go into this hospital armed and ready.

-0-0-

A/N: I've started the next chapter and it already made me cry. It's going to be an emotional one, all kinds of inner feelings of the characters coming out. Long chapter! Can't guarantee the next one will be as long, we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again for reading! By the way; Guest Reviewer "Da Man", your review made me laugh so hard, all that stuff about Shinra being stupid in his kissing logic! Loved it! Hope ya enjoy this chapter too!


	23. Chapter 23

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

The lights were dimly lit in the dreary house, wilting sympathy flowers adorned the kitchen counters. Random infant accessories had been thrown in a maddened rage all over the living room floor, their cheery colors holding only sadness for the inhabitants, who had yet to pick up the messy array of items. The two companions were currently standing between the living room and the kitchen. Another argument having been started by the angered man who once was a father to be.

Pain made people act out in ways they normally wouldn't, especially a pain to the heart; emotionally speaking. Reno was quick tempered and irrational in his behavior lately due to the loss of their child. He found himself fixated over the situation Tifa had put herself in to begin with; inviting his boss Rufus Shinra over to discuss Renos position.

"You let that _man_, into _my_ house, when you _know_ how I feel about _him!_" Reno began his angry tangent.

The words 'my house' struck Tifa the wrong way. She helped pay for utilities and rent, but he still considered it 'his' house? When she tried telling him how those words hurt, he cut her off.

"That's not even the point here, Tifa! We're talking about _opening_ the door, having this _private_ meeting with _my_ employer, and not mentioning a _word_ about it to _me_ first."

"You certainly like using the word 'me' in your sentences."

"Still not the point! And then you tell me that you planned on discussing _my_ job with him? Making these personal decisions about _me_ without the decency to talk to me about it first? I mean ya knew I was a security guard, have known that fact before we ever even dated, and now you're unhappy with my profession?!"

"We were starting to have a family, Reno. I wanted you around to help raise our child and not worry that you'd be killed before it was even born!"

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about _that_ anymore." He stung her with those insensitive words. They both were dealing with strong emotions right now. Though he was expressing his emotional pain by being angry. Tifa was more sad than angry, not interested in causing an unnecessary fight.

"I just don't understand your logic. It didn't bother you that I might die at work when we weren't having a baby, but once we were pregnant it worried you."

"You're making me sound cold and I don't appreciate that, Reno."

"Yeah, well _I_ didn't appreciate _you_ sneaking behind my _back_ and trying to talk my boss into giving _me_ a safer position." He fired back, very hot headed, "And you want to know something else? I absolutely _HATED_ bringing home those gifts from Shinra. You didn't think it made me feel bad, watching you enjoy yourself to my bosses wealthy treats he sent you? Feeding you like a _pet_ so that he could cop a feel the next time he saw ya?"

"Reno!" She shouted, offended greatly by his words.

"Cause that's what it was going to lead to, _Tifa_. He wants you, damn it! And I've been trying my damnedest to block him from reaching you but it's hard to do that when you are _CONSTANTLY_ putting your neck out there and interacting with the perverted fuck!"

Tifa was terribly upset with Renos outburst, trying very hard not to cry in front of him as he kept talking harshly.

"Do you know why I've _really_ been coming home with all these fucking wounds? Because of _him_! He heard about us having a baby and all of a sudden, BAM, I'm on shitty collection missions with an undertrained little prick for a fucking partner! I've been doing my best to come home civil and not stressed the fuck out, but I _am_, Tifa! I am stressed, and have to try and keep it cool cause you're pregnant and moody, and I don't want you angry or miffed with me so I try to be good to you."

"And you've been wonderful, Reno. I tried showing how much I appreciate your kindness by being nice back. I cooked us meals, had the house nice and tidy when you come home. Didn't that matter?"

"Let me finish, please. Yes, it was noticed, Tifa but you gotta understand just how shitty I've had it at work. My boss had been sending you gifts _long_ before I actually brought them home to you. When it first started, I was angry and threw them all away after work. Then I get to have a little chat with the guy, he _threatens_ me about giving you those gifts. The crazy fuck even _kissed_ me, Tifa!"

Tifa looked uncertainly at her upset boyfriend.

"I'm serious here! See that face you're making? _That's_ what really gets me, you think he's not capable of that kinda shit, but you're _wrong_! I fucking work with him and see the shit he's done, Tifa! Shit that I've been sworn to secrecy about, as in not very ethical stuff here Honey!" Reno tried his hardest to convince her.

"I'm sorry, it's hard for me to ostracize him when he's only been kind to me." Tifa spoke, receiving a heated look from her lover.

"And it's with _that_ attitude that I can't control what he's bound to do to you. You still refuse my warnings. I can't do it, Tifa. I can't sit back and watch him dangle pretty things in front of you and see you eagerly accepting them."

"You're being unfair, Reno! None of that stuff mattered to me, if it bugged you then say something! I'd of told him to stop giving me gifts and it would have ended." Tifa defended herself, tired of being picked at by the angry red head.

He sighed, frustrated with her and rubbing his eyes as if he were tired.

"You know, I think after everything we've been through, that maybe a break is in order. I'll go stay with friends for a while and when you're ready to talk, when you're not filled with anger, you have my number." Tifa spoke her thoughts, feeling that they were getting no where with Renos current state if mind.

"Yeah, some peace and quiet sounds nice." He commented, rubbing Tifa the wrong way as she headed up the stairs to pack a bag. It brought her no joy, walking up those accursed stairs. It had caused them both heartache, the fall she had taken had made the mother to be, miscarry. Her womb was coldly empty now, no longer holding a life growing inside her. Tifa had been quiet the first week after the miscarriage, not talking to anyone despite how much people tried cheering her. And then, when she finally started talking again she deals with a hot tempered boyfriend. His actions were out of the pain he was feeling over the loss of their child, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with.

Reno had attempted to ask if Tifa wanted to try again, receiving a simple no from the still grieving woman. It was insensitive of him, already thinking of just replacing the dead one with another. It just was way too soon, her heart needed healing and so did his. Whether he'd admit it or not, Reno had some things to sort through. His actions and words proved to Tifa that he needed to find peace, perhaps some time apart would do them both good.

"Tifa?" She heard her name called, her head turning to look at the now cooled tempered lover.

"You're not, breaking up with me, are you?" He asked, the words making Tifa feel sick.

"No, that's not what this is. I just think we need to wrap our heads around everything and get our thoughts in order." She told him, watching him sadly nod his head in understanding. He didn't even try hugging or holding her, just walked away to let her pack up. It killed her to see him walk away, wishing he'd hold her like he use to, telling her they'd get through this. But he hadn't, so she set about her task, collecting enough clothes for at least a week. Going into their bathroom and taking away her things, making it look like a bachelors bathroom once more.

Unwanted tears were sliding down her face as she went about her task, collecting a few trinkets she liked having with her, pausing as she eyed a picture of her and Reno, taken in a photo booth. She gripped it and placed it in her bag, zipping it up in completion.

Her steps were careful as she went down the stairs, Reno was no where to be found so she just went outside and to her car alone. A shaky hand gripped her door handle, opening the drivers side as she tossed her bag into the passenger seat. She took one last look at the house she'd been staying at with Reno, and then stepped into her car, the door slam seeming to echo as she started the vehicle. Tifa pulled out of the driveway, turned left and started down the road. Her rear view mirror, if she'd been looking, had a tall and sad faced red headed man in it, watching her drive away from him.

-0-0-

The house was eerie and lonely, remnants of their baby items scattered wherever he'd look. The sight of them tormented Reno, driving his grief to madness. He started gathering all the things that were baby related, tossing them all into black garbage bags. Tying each one as they filled, suffocating the items that brought him so much rage and heartache. Once he was done bagging all of the gathered baby gear, he hauled the heavy bags one by one to the middle of his front yard. Stacking up all seven bags filled to the brim with expensive and new items that he'd never use anyway. She'd said she was done, Tifa told him no, after all. It's not like she wanted another fuck up to happen with him. Renos mind was belittling himself, feeling a failure in this impossible situation.

He went into his garage and found a half full gas can, taking it out and over to the piled bags. Reno started soaking all of the collected trash sacks with the gasoline he had left, using it all up. He gave the empty can a toss towards the garage and started pulling out a lighter from his pocket.

"Burn it all." He spoke to himself, flicking the lighter and causing it to light. He ignited the bags and stood back, watching them slowly begin to burn. If it was gone, he didn't have to look at it, didn't have to remind himself that there would be no children in his life.

The flames grew in height, the red head beyond caring at this point if his house caught too. What did it matter now? Tifa was gone and probably never coming back. Even though she said they weren't breaking up, it sure felt like one. Taking off without even saying goodbye, he just had to stand in the street and watch her go. It killed him, seeing her drive away, uncertain if she'd even want to come back. What the Hell was he going to do? Maybe Rude could cheer him up, Reno turned his back to the burning pile on his lawn and went to his car. He started up the vehicle and left the fire going, not giving it a second glance as he went to go be with his friend.

-0-0-

"You need to go out and relax." Rude advised his friend. Reno had come over and was in a horrible frame of mind, so what better way to deal than to drink beer? Rude was on his sixth beer, lightly buzzed while Reno had taken in a twelve pack. He was very shit faced at the moment and his emotions were up and down.

"I just don't want her to leave me." Reno mumbled out for the hundredth time.

"She didn't say she was, right? Just a break. I can understand that, you've been pretty touchy." Rude commented, watching his red headed pal lean back in the brown leather couch and take a big swig of beer.

"_Fuck you_, I'm touchy." Reno slurred his words, after swallowing his big gulp.

"See, that's what I'm saying. Touchy." Rude pointed at Reno with his beer, using it like a finger.

Reno eyed his friend seriously, then burst into a random laugh. "Yeah, I guess I kinda am." He laughed out his words.

"But ya know, I'm upset too! I felt pretty shitty coming into the hospital and being told by the boss that Tifa fell. I thought to myself, self, how'd the boss find my girlfriend on the floor, in my house?" Reno rambled on drunkenly, "Then it hit me! She'd invited him there! She meddled again when I always tell her not to!"

Rude shook his head while listening to his friend rattle on. "I thought she did it so you'd be safer and happier. Didn't sound like she meant to piss ya off."

"_She wouldn't have fallen_! If she'd only had not been expecting Shinra, she'd still be pregnant. " Reno let out his inner thoughts, truly believing that none of this would have happened if his girl hadn't invited Shinra over.

"You can't beat yourself up over what ifs, you'll go mad. What happened, happened. It's sad, and there's no fixing it, but ya gotta learn to move on." Rude tried making his friend come to terms and understand it was out of his hands. Out of anyone's hands.

Reno sat and sipped at his beer, not looking at his friend. "She's still not coming back. I know she isn't, because I wouldn't."

-0-0-

That first initial night, sleeping without Tifa, was the hardest. Even though he was crashed out on Rudes couch, he still expected her body next to him, hogging all the blankets. He woke up warm and still fully covered, never had he been so sad to wake up with all the blankets he'd ever wanted.

Luckily Renos house hadn't burned down, though there was a huge, blackened mass of earth in the middle of what use to be his lawn. Rude was still with him, they had swung by to make sure everything was okay. Reno grabbed a few clothes and shoved them in a duffle, wanting to stay at Rudes for a while. Being alone in his own house would only drive him bonkers. He quickly climbed back into the car, shoving his duffle in the back seat, and the guys headed out.

Rude thought it'd be good for his pal to get out and socialize. What better place to do that than a night club? To be honest, Rude was also really interested in scoring some fine ass that night. Reno had been a good wingman in the past, maybe it'd cheer him up a bit helping Rude score.

The place was packed full, people drinking and dancing on the huge, modern dance floor. Rude and Reno stayed seated at the bar, ordering drinks and Rude personally eyeing all eligible babes within the joint. For Reno it was different, he kept seeing Tifas face on any girl out there, making him feel lonely and depressed as he sipped his beer.

"Hey, check it out! Two hotties at six o'clock and they're headed over. Now act cool, pal. I'm gonna try and sweep these ladies off their feet." Rude put in his best half smile, watching behind his sunglasses as a tall blonde and a short brunette walked over.

The surprising thing was that they'd come over because of Reno. Apparently if ya look like a wounded animal, the chicks flocked to you.

"Hey there, handsome." Was the hot blonde chicks line towards Reno, never expecting the outburst he commenced with.

Reno began bawling, loud enough that people started staring.

"Hey, keep it cool." Rude nudged him, only making the touchy man cry out more morosely.

"Is he for real?" The tall model asked, eying Reno as he wailed some more, the big crybaby.

_'Well, there goes my chance at scoring tonight. That's what I get for having Debbie Downer as my wingman.' _Rude thought to himself.

"He's not normally like this." Rude tried smiling, the urge to throttle his buddy rising as he watched in annoyance as the red head threw himself to the ground. Having a fit as if he were a child.

"Get up! You're embarrassing me!" Rude hissed, crouched down and trying to lift up his over emotional partner.

"I miss Tifa!" Reno bawled out her name like a wolf pup howling out to its mother.

"Knock it off!" Rude urged his friend, pulling Reno up but having the man hang on him, clingy.

"You don't understand! You've never been in love before!" The emotional hurricane known as Reno wailed out.

The pretty, model looking women had left the two men alone at the bar, crowds of people watching as Rude lifted up his friend over his shoulder and carried him outside.

-0-0-

Tifa was welcomed with open arms by her friends Rinoa and Squall. Staying in their extra bedroom and socializing with them throughout the day. The hardest thing was sleeping, finding the bed lonely and cold without another body in it.

'_Hey Rinoa, can I bunk with you and Squall? Don't mind me as you try to get intimate._' She thought of the silly scene, the joking helped her feel less lonely.

The second night there, she was asked if she'd like to go see a movie with them. Gladly saying yes to the invite and thinking how nice a movie would be. Rinoa had picked out a romantic comedy, making Tifas heart ache more than ever watching actors on the screen falling in love. Her teary eyes kept getting wiped at as she watched the movie. Trying to hide her silly emotions from her friends who were enjoying their night. It was different, going out as the third wheel instead of as a couple. Her friends weren't rude or mean to her, yet you can't help but feel like a third wheel when you're surrounded by people who adored one another.

That feeling didn't happen when all three of them hung out at their house. Sipping coffee and eating sweets Rinoa had picked up at the store, ever the sweet tooth. Outings just felt different than casual hanging.

On the third day, Tifa was walking by Rinoa who was goofing off on her laptop, when her friend gave a gasp. She was on a social website that shared friends statuses and pictures. A sudden appearance of a new picture had made the woman act shocked. It was a photo taken at a local strip club, two girls were on either side of a man, shoving their breasts in his face as he gazed drunkenly for the picture.

"What's wrong?" Tifa had asked, trying to look at the laptops screen.

"Honey, you're gonna want to sit down." Rinoa warned, not letting her friend look at the picture.

"Why? Just let me see it!" Tifa swiped at the laptop, gazing down at a picture of her boyfriend at a titty bar.

"So that's what he's up to?" Tifa hissed out her words. "Which bar is it?" She demanded.

"Now Tifa, don't do anything drastic." Rinoa tried to warn her irate friend.

Tifa gazed at the posting, it was a bar called the Kit Kat. "I'll be right back." Tifa spoke, headed out the door in a hurry, not listening to her friend trying to stop her.

"Squall get in here! We're going to a strip club!" Rinoa hollered for her husband. His brown head popped around the corner, surprised as he mimicked the words "Strip Club?"

"Hurry up, we gotta catch that girl before she digs her claws into Reno!" Rinoa briefly explained, dragging the secretly excited man with her to the car parked outside.

-0-0-

Shinra was a clever bastard! Following the red headed oaf and his buddy to the bars they'd visit. The last bar he had discreetly had the bartender deliver drinks to them, roofied by Shinra himself before getting consumed by Reno and Rude. They never realized what was about to hit them, continuing their binge drinking and becoming very drunk. With their minds foggy and off guard, Shinra decided to make his strike. Two women hired by the conniving man, convinced the two drunken guards to follow them to an awaiting limo. The beautiful women pulling the shit faced men into the transportation and heading off to a destination planned by Rufus.

Discreetly Rufus followed in his own vehicle, watching as the fools were dragged inside a very naughty looking strip club. Ah, the pictures Rufus would have of this moment! His plan was to mail the unbecoming photos to Tifa, showing her Renos true nature.

Shinra slipped inside the club as well, sticking to the shadows and finding a booth to sit at and witness the red heads undoing.

-0-0-

Rude and Reno had been hitting the bars hard, Rude still attempting to find a lady friend while Reno was trying to melt his problems away by drinking. They'd been to five different bars when the alcohol really started working. Rude was being picked up on by two girls, then suddenly Reno was dragged into his pals affair. The women insisting the men join them at this other club, dragging them into a fancy limo.

'Man, I shouldn't be here.' Reno thought foggily as their vehicle came to a sudden stop.

The door opened, depositing them at a new club. The red head having a little sense still and reading the neon sign.

"Uh oh." Reno mumbled, reading the words Kit Kat and recognizing where they were. His body was pulled urgently along with Rude by the beautiful women, forcing the two guys into the loud strip club.

The music was rattling his brain as Rude and himself were tugged right next to the stage. Rude smiling like a happy puppy as he watched some chick provocatively taking off her clothes.

"I can't be here." He spoke yet his body was betraying him, his limbs feeling oddly numb and useless.

"Rude? You feeling numb, buddy?" Reno called to his partner. The bald headed friend wasn't listening, his face flushed against a strippers chest, motor boating her tits.

"Rude?!" Reno tried yelling, feeling uneasy at his body acting this weird.

"Take it easy, Red. Just try and enjoy yourself." A feminine voice silkily purred into Renos right ear, unwanted hands started touching his face and hair from behind him.

"Stop." He grunted, trying to shake off the unknown woman's touch, receiving a giggle.

"No can do, sweetheart. You're a prepaid gig." She chuckled, taking those pesky hands and sliding them down his chest. Popping buttons on his shirt to gain the access. Her boobs now touching his scalp, officially 'Mickey Mousing' him.

Reno was drunk, but he still knew well enough that this shit going down wasn't right. He found a small surge of strength and pushed himself up and away from the strippers touch.

"Rude, I'm leaving with or without you." Reno hollered at his companion, the bald guy not paying any attention as he was treated to fleshy delights.

Reno, though numb feeling and unstable on his feet, attempted to start walking away. His shoulders receiving a tug, his body easily drug down.

"Smile, Sugar!" A new female voice spoke to him from the right, shoving her boobs close to his cheeks, another stripper doing the same on the other side of him.

A flash went off, Reno momentarily having blurry vision as the girls laughed and teased their bodies against him. He needed to get out of here, fast! Before anything worse went on in this damn place, Reno better find a way out!

-0-0-

Shinra wasn't happy, the red head wasn't as drugged up as his partner had been. He kept attempting to leave, his wobbly body getting tossed back down by Shinras paid strippers. Reno needed to have more drugs pumped into him, he was way too coherent for a girl to fully take him, making for a great photo opportunity. Shinra sent the uninterested guard another roofied beverage, the accursed man rejecting the liquid.

Two girls were giving the disinterested, drunken Reno a lap dance. The man yelling and pushing, trying in vain to get them to quit their sexy movements.

"Reno!" A loud, angry yet familiar voice rung out over the music playing about the club. Shinra turned his attention off of the red head and towards the entrance. It was Tifa, and was she ever holding a pissed off expression! Her legs stomped furiously towards the man receiving a lap dance. The two girls only stopping their entertaining show when Tifa was only feet away from the man she had called to. Quickly the scantly clad women retreated, leaving the couple alone in their stare down. Her eyes held hurt and frustration, his were shocked still at her surprise entrance.

"So this is how you deal with our problems? Drinking and spending time around fake tits and asses?!" She growled at him. "When I said we needed a break, you thought this kinda shit was okay?"

Reno opened his mouth, yet no words would come. His mind uncertain on how to even begin to explain himself.

"Complaining about my association with Shinra and acting jealous when I've been nothing but faithful. Well how do you like this, Reno, is this what you really want?!" Tifa, fired up with emotion, did a hot headed move. She took her hands, pulled down her shirt and began showing off her rack to the whole club. "Is this the kinda shit you're into now, huh?" She yelled at him, still showing her bare assets off, trying to prove a point.

"You're hired, Honey!" Some random stripper commented, bringing a whole round of whistles and claps from customers and strippers.

Tifas actions set _him_ off, drunk and drugged, he was still not a fan of seeing his girl acting this way.

He stood, wobbly still as he pulled up her shirt to hide her cleavage. "You're acting crazy, Tifa!" Reno called her out, upset at her way of handling this situation.

"I'm crazy, yet you're the one _here_, Reno! At a _fucking_ strip club when you _know_ how I feel about them!" She argued back, pushing at him to get his hands off her.

"Tifa!" Another female voice called, Rinoa rushing into the club and standing by her friends side. Squall was moving slower, looking around the club with interested eyes.

"Calm down, Tifa. I'm sure Reno has a very good explanation." Rinoa tried talking soothingly, attempting to be the mediator between the two.

"What's the big deal, plenty of guys come in here who've got girlfriends. What makes _you_ so special?" A bold mouth stripper spat out her words, walking right over to Reno and groping him openly.

Everything happened in a blur. Tifa was standing one minute, then the next she was on top of the brazen hussy, hitting the scantly clad girl with fists of fury. Squeals and shrieks were heard throughout the club as the two women wrestled on the ground, pulling hair and slapping one another.

"Cat fight!" Some random patron yelled, the whole club gathering around and watching the scene in excitement.

Rinoa and Reno had been pushed out of the way by the crowd, as the two women went at it.

-0-0-

Shinra couldn't believe his luck! Tifa showing up and calling out her unfaithful beau, then the beautiful woman showed off her enormous tits for the whole room! Such a spicy woman! It really turned him on seeing the brunette take on the bold stripper, falling to the ground in a rage of passion, beating on the skimpily dressed slut.

Watching the fighting was getting him hot, his view still hidden so he let go and started enjoying himself in public. Jacking off discreetly as the lovely Tifa hashed it out with the scrappy fighting stripper.

-0-0-

Reno couldn't believe it! Tifa had flipped her lid, attacking that stripper who'd groped him. He'd never seen her so aggressive! Then everyone pushed in and was watching, moving Reno out of the front view as he tried to think of a way to get Tifa to stop her actions.

Squall was at his side, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, I got a plan." Squall spoke, lifting up a fire extinguisher.

"Think that'll work?" Reno asked, eyeing the item as Squall started pushing his way through the crowd, the red head following him.

"One way to find out." Squall spoke over the cheering crowd, finding his way to the front and now near the fighting women.

"I spray, you grab." Squall ordered, Reno nodded in understanding as the man started spraying the two women with foam. It caused them to pause their attacking long enough for Reno to drag out a lightly beaten Tifa.

The crowd booed as Reno hauled Tifa away, Squall behind him as they headed towards an arm waving Rinoa. The group hurried out of the club, and out into the street.

The red head let Tifa's wriggling form go as their feet hit asphalt. Her eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Tifa, let me explain." Reno started, his mouth closing as Tifa held up a hand.

"I've had just about enough bullshit for tonight. I'll be at Rinoas house when you've sobered up enough to have a meaningful conversation." She hissed her words at him, leaving the group and heading to her car. Foam was still on her torn clothing and hair as she entered her vehicle.

Rinoa hustled after her friend, jumping into the passenger seat right before the angry woman pulled out, burning rubber and making her tires spin as she did so.

Squall was left standing next to the slowly sobering up red head. His eyes watching the car holding his wife drove away.

"So, busy night, huh?" The man attempted humor, looking over at the lost looking face of Reno.

"She's never going to believe me, no matter what I say, is she?" Reno mumbled aloud.

"Give her time to cool down. She's in love with you, why else would she have decked that stripper?" Squall questioned, trying to give Reno hope.

"I've never seen her so aggressive." Reno commented, still not believing how his sweet, kind hearted girlfriend had totally beat the shit out of that stripper.

"People tend to do crazy things, when they're in love." Squall spoke from personal experience. Taking a hand and patting Renos back, encouragingly.

-0-0-


	24. Chapter 24

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

"If we're going to do this, we're going in armed. I need to know that you can handle a gun safely and efficiently before we take any action." Vincent started speaking his concerns, pacing the kitchen floor as Yuffie sat; eating scrambled eggs and toast her host had provided.

"I've scheduled the use of a friends private shooting range, we're going to work on your gun handling skills till I feel you're capable enough to handle our mission."

Yuffie nodded her head, still wolfing down her meal. Vincent stopped his pace, eyeing her hungry behavior.

"I suppose we need to run you into a clinic sometime soon as well." He commented, Yuffie swallowing her food and gazing at Vincent with a raised brow.

"Duh, I don't plan on staying knocked up, thank you very much." Yuffie was insistent, not interested in motherhood at the moment.

"Fine, we'll schedule it in sometime, and until then, your ass is in training. No more blind runs inside that damn hospital."

"I've had basic martial arts training, ya know? I don't know how I got caught, but the person had to have been sneaky with their attack. Normal circumstances and I'd have come out with some real answers, instead of a fucking memory wipe." Yuffie stated her opinion, still miffed that she had been compromised.

"Duly noted. I still need you carrying a firearm, despite your 'ninja' skills." He lightly teased her, receiving a heated look.

-0-0-

The shooting range was outside of town, out in the more rural country side. Targets were set up against hay bales, varying in distances. A reloading table was positioned so that shooters could reload or use the table as a steady rest for rifles to fire off at the different targets. Vincent had ammo set out neatly on the table, along with two different pistols rested and unloaded; a 9MM and a .45 Colt.

Vincent was going over the safeties on each gun, explaining how to tell if your safety was off. Yuffie listen intently, absorbing his words of knowledge like a sponge.

Once he'd covered how to carefully handle the weapons, the man explained how to load each different gun. Explaining the differences in loading a clip versus a revolving chamber; which his .45 colt had. Making Yuffie load each different gun to get a feel for it. Eventually the investigator got down to the firing. Showing off his own skills of a master marksman before handing over the 9MM.

"Remember, your stance is important too." Vincent commented, watching as the young woman held a steady stance, lining up her target with determination on her face. She squeezed the trigger and a round went off, the human outline target getting nicked on the upper forearm.

"Try aiming for the chest and then the head." The P.I. coached her, watching the woman adjust her aim.

Two shots rang out, Vincent eyeing the target and smiling at her skill. She'd done as he asked, hitting the chest and head just as accurate as any cop would be.

"Again." He ordered, wanting her to continue improvement with practice.

They spent all day at the range, Vincent making her try different ranged targets. Also setting up a skeet shooter, a device that shot out moving clay disks as targets. Moving targets were harder for Yuffie, having to hear Vincent's lecture on following the motion and timing the shot so that it hit the target as it fell.

"Swing through the target and pull your trigger while swinging. Don't stop to pull the trigger." Vincent gave her his helpful pointer.

"You need to be diverse in your shooting skills, hitting a still target dead on doesn't help you out in the field if you can't shoot worth a damn against moving targets. The bad guys don't just stand there, you have to be prepared for any type of movement." Vincent informed his companion, her ears open to his words as she continued her training.

At the end of the day, they were both hungry and tired. Ready for a filling meal and a comfy chair, they left the shooting range with plans of returning soon.

-0-0-

"When I said we could go to a restaurant, I didn't imagine you'd order almost half the menu." The raven haired man teased his youthful companion.

"I was hungry! What'd you expect when you work me like a dog all day shooting targets with no snack breaks?" She harrumphed, crossing her arms as she stared him down from across their table, the couple was seated in a comfortable booth.

"I'm sorry, am I going to have to pack you treats on our outings? Since when did I become your mommy?" He sassed her, laughing as she turned red and jutted out her lower lip in a pout.

"Daddy's more like it, you old pervert. If we don't handle my situation soon I'm going to enjoy embarrassing you wherever we go." She threatened, imaging herself plump with child and harassing Vincent as they went out together, making him look like a sicko for knocking her up.

"Oh haha. Don't worry, I promise you we'll take care of your condition. Until then I guess we'll just have to deal with your increased appetite." He smiled at her, watching the young woman stop her pouting behavior and grin back at him.

"Good, cause I expect dessert after our meal as well." She informed him, laughing as he opened his mouth in a mock appalled expression.

Yuffie excused herself suddenly, her bladder informing the woman that it was full. She left the man alone in the booth and headed to the restaurants restroom. The stalls were all empty, giving the girl privacy as she picked one out and closed the door, sitting on the pot to relieve herself. The sound of the restrooms main door opening entered her ears, the woman thinking nothing of it as she continued to urinate.

Yuffies eyes were to the floor, looking down and past the stalls space underneath the door. Huge, black booted feet stepped into her vision, boots that big were certainly not made for normal women's feet!

A strong arm pushed and popped the stall door open, exposing the vulnerable woman as a needle equipped hand swiped at the seated Yuffie. The needle imbedded itself in her upper thigh, the girl about to scream until a big hand covered her mouth. Her vision was quickly starting to blur, her ears hearing a sinister chuckle as her unknown assailant pulled out the object that had been stuck to her thigh.

"Just a quick check up, my dear. You'll not remember a thing." He promised, Yuffies eyes closed after that, her body prone as he went about his examination.

The man was Sephiroth, he'd been very cautious in watching the two meddling companions, taking his chance and following the test subject into the ladies room. He'd locked the door behind him, wanting no interruptions. A small vile was pulled from his pocket, the doctor filling it with the girls blood. He'd take the sample back to his lab to make sure she was still healthy. Once filling the vile, his hands fiddled between her legs, feeling with his fingers the condition of her genitals.

His actions were time sensitive, knowing that the man with her would be quick to worry if she didn't arrive back at their table soon. Sephiroth removed his fingers, taking out a solution that would awaken her shortly after his departure. He applied the solution to a cloth, dabbing it to her mouth sufficiently, and then quickly taking his leave. Popping the door back in place so that she'd be none the wiser of his secretive visit. Sephiroth was out of the restroom, and exiting the restaurant in less than thirty seconds, pleased with his swift work.

-0-0-

Yuffie was slow in her steps as she came back to their booth, her eyes red as if extremely tired. Vincent watched as she sat down quietly, staring at the empty table with hungry eyes.

"Don't worry, our foods almost done." Vincent tried to assure her, the woman nodding absently as she rested her head against the table.

"Tired?" He asked, Yuffie shrugged her shoulders at him as she continued to keep her head against the table.

Funny, she'd been full of energy and bantering with Vincent one moment, and then the next she was quiet and tired. Perhaps it was her hormones, pregnancy did strange things to women emotionally.

Their food arrived and that seemed to brighten her mood, the waitress impressed by Yuffies healthy appetite. The bony, thin framed woman could certainly eat a ton! Her cheeseburger and fries vanishing quickly as she started on a high stack of pancakes.

After consuming a meal of about 6000 calories, the woman was incredibly stuffed, her tummy sticking out slightly due to the sheer amount of food processing inside.

Vincent paid the rather pricy bill and walked out the restaurant with his yawning companion. The silly woman falling asleep in the car during their drive home. Vincent pulled up to the drive way and looked over at her sleeping face, warmed by her peaceful expression. Deciding to be nice, he carried her body into the house. Walking quietly along the carpeted floor as he made it to her room. Smoothly she was placed upon the bed, never waking as he started taking off her shoes, dropping them to the floor. He pulled a blanket over her body and eyed her longingly. Slowly, he moved his face down to her level and placed his lips gently against hers, kissing her as she slept.

"Sleep well, Yuffie." He spoke softly as he pulled away from her, leaving her alone as he went to go take a hot bath.

-0-0-

Rude woke up with a ringing headache, his eyes bleary as he looked around his surroundings. The last thing he remembered from last night was being dragged into a limo by two hot chicks. After that everything got blurry, his memory having a difficult time trying to put all the pieces together.

"You're finally awake." Renos voice slipped inside the hung over friends ear. The bald man sat up from his couch, looking at the serious faced Reno.

"What happened last night?" Rude asked, rubbing his eyes with his big burly hands.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. You got our asses hauled away to a strip club by two pretty faces!" Reno began explaining. "I tried getting your attention but you were too face deep in tits to even listen. Then my body started feeling funny, I think we were fucking roofied!"

Rude shrugged, "Hey, I don't mind being roofied if it wound up getting me some action." He smirked, not understanding why his friend was acting upset.

"Oh, it gets better. Tifa shows up." Reno continued, his bald pal made a big O shape with his mouth.

"Yeah. She was pretty pissed off with me, seeing as I couldn't get away from the mother fucking strippers in there. She even started a fight with one of the girls working there! I was lucky to have a buddy named Squall show up and help me get her off the other chick! Tifa left shortly after, probably thinking I'm the biggest ass hole in the world. Then I had to try and haul your drunk and drugged ass out of there." Reno glared at his friend.

"Sounds like a Hell of a night." Rude commented, standing up and headed over to the fridge.

"I'm in deep shit here, Rude! What am I suppose to tell her?"

"Tell who?" Rude questioned, pulling out a carton of milk and drinking from it unbecomingly.

"Tifa! How is she even going to believe a damn word of it?" Reno growled out in agitation, flustered at his friends disinterested attitude.

-0-0-

"What was he thinking?! That insensitive, hypocritical ass hole! I've never been so angry with him!" Tifa fumed to her friend, pacing the floor as she let out her thoughts.

"I've never flashed anyone in my life, and he pissed me off so bad that I just acted out and showed all those people! I can't believe what he drove me to. I've never lost my cool like that, getting into a brawl with a stripper!" The brunette continued her onslaught of words, Rinoa listening politely to her friends rant.

"What would you have done?" Tifa asked, her friend starting to act uneasy.

"Well, Tifa. Each couple is different, has likes and dislikes. Some couples think it's kinky to go to strip clubs together. Even going so far as to order a lap dance just to watch your wife interact naughtily with a stripper. It gets some couples off." Rinoa tried playing Devils advocate, her friend proceeding to give her the 'stink eye' look.

"Are you saying you and Squall...? Never mind. I don't want to know. The point is that he knew where I stood on those places. It makes me want to do something he'd take offense to. Maybe go out and hang all over his fucking boss like a tramp, since he obviously likes that kinda behavior."

Rinoa shook her head in dismay, "Getting back at someone you love is never smart. Only makes things worse, Tifa."

"I know!" Tifa snapped, "I'm just speaking hypothetical. . .for the moment."

"Just give him time, and let him explain before you go off the deep end. You two just went through a horrible loss and need to strengthen your bond, not shatter it to pieces." Tifas friend tried advising, watching the angry woman sigh and take a heavy seat in a chair.

"I love him, I just am so put off right now." Tifa spoke tiredly, her bad mood having drained a lot of energy.

"I know, Hun. You've got friends to pull ya through this stuff. It'll be okay."

-0-0-

Cloud wasn't hearing voices anymore, the doctor had cured him of that mental ailment. He'd taken away the voices but in doing so the blonde was more perceptive to what was going on around him.

Cloud knew when he was being inappropriately touched, screaming out in panic as the cruel, heartless doctor put him in with aggressively horny patients. Fighting back as much as he could, but his body was weakened from malnutrition. Sometimes his strength wasn't enough to stop the bulkier, thicker built patients from sexually assaulting him. Cloud was in his own personal Hell, taking in these horrible exercises. Wishing he'd just die and not have to wake up to this horrific place.

Sephiroth kept him alive for his own enjoyment, always verbally admitting his desire for the spikey haired blonde. Telling Cloud how handsome he was, touching the flinching patients skin perversely. As he would touch Cloud, sometimes the sick minded doctor would tell him things. Experiments he was working on, his latest one disturbing Cloud greatly. Apparently the man had genetically altered some of Clouds semen, and somehow had gotten Yuffie down there and inserted the sperm inside her. Using her like a rat as a test subject.

Cloud was sitting dejectedly inside his cell, free for now from any torment Sephiroth could have saddled him with. The doctor had been preoccupied with other matters that day, giving the patient some breathing room.

Footsteps were heard echoing along the halls, signaling the doctors activity. Within a few moments, the silver haired sicko was standing at Clouds cell, merely gazing at the patient.

"What is it now?" Cloud spoke, wanting to just get it over with if the doctor was going to experiment on him. The staring was unnerving, made the blonde twitch nervously the longer the evil man stared.

"I'm not here to use you, today. I'm just here to give you some good news, Cloud." He paused, smiling kindly at the patient. "Your offspring is growing safely and healthily inside my chosen subject. I'm sure she will undoubtedly try and terminate our growing little one, but don't worry. She's going to get a big surprise when the idiot physicians can't vacuum the fetus out. Those layers around her uterus are quite thick and unimpenatrible. It will be interesting to see how the little tyke makes it out when she starts giving birth." Here the sedistic fuck began laughing. Cloud watched on helplessly, his mind utterly appalled at the mental image in his brain. Yuffie was in deep trouble.

Sephiroths laughter died down, his face composing itself once more. "Isn't science a grand thing?" He smiled creepily, his eyes beginning to roam Clouds body hungrily.

Yep, life had been better with the voices. At least the real side of Cloud was hidden away mentally from this twisted bastard. Now Cloud had no where to hide, his mind was his own and he was loathing every minute of it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Reno had made a phone call to Tifa, asking to meet up somewhere private to talk. Hesitantly she agreed to a meeting spot, a run down diner that was at the edge of town. It received little business so that they'd have enough privacy in a neutral area.

Tifa had arrived first, entering the diner and ordering only coffee. She explained to the waitress that menus were unnecessary, and that she was waiting for someone to meet her there. Quietly the brunette bartender sipped her coffee, shoving creamer and sugar in the liquid before drinking it. She never liked the bitterness of coffee on its own, preferring to have it sweet in flavor.

So much had gone wrong. Between the rape and getting gonorrhea, to winding up pregnant and telling Reno. They had been excited, looking forward to their little arrival, and she just had to fall down those fucking stairs! Miscarrying was one of the saddest things that had ever happened to her. They both were down about the incident, but her fiery red head had dealt with his grief in a horrible way. Getting upset and moody with Tifa, obsessing over her meeting she had planned with Shinra before the accident. Then, when she'd decided that it might be beneficial for them to take a break, he'd gone overboard. When she meant a break, she hadn't said "lets call it quits".

It was a shitty feeling, seeing the man you love partaking in seedy pleasure by having a lap dance. His inhibitions cast aside as those whores paraded around him. It had driven her mad, made her act out in ways she'd never imagined. Flashing the whole club, trying boldly to make a point to the drunken fool Reno had been. Then coming to blows with a slut that dared to taunt her by placing her slimy hands on Renos crotch. Momma bear Tifa had overridden her mind, taking matters into her own hands and tackling the whore to the ground.

After the fact, she felt embarrassed with her actions. Blaming Reno for her reactions to his blatant 'I don't give a damn' attitude. They had a lot of things to talk about, and honestly, Tifa didn't know how things would end this evening. Her heart was angry and hurt still, that man had better have a damn good explanation for that nasty night.

"Tifa?" Her name was used, the brunettes eyes lifting up to see a familiar face standing next to the booth she was seated at. Her hand gestured across from her, wanting him to sit directly in front of her.

Renos eyes held nervousness as he silently sank into the booth, his hands resting atop the table. The waitress came by to ask if he was thirsty, the red head asked for coffee. They waited until Reno was served his beverage before starting any conversation.

"It took you a while to call." Tifa spoke after they both had sipped coffee in silence for a few moments.

"I had things to sort through." He commented, setting down his drink and focusing on Tifa completely.

"I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I tried leaving that place. Rude and I had been dragged there assuming it was another bar, and found out what it really was only when we exited the car." He began, his hands holding still against the table top.

"I started noticing my body was acting strangely, my limbs were going numb. I tried getting Rude to help but I think he'd been more effected than me, so I tried getting up but kept getting tugged down. I think we might have been drugged at the last bar before we got to the last club."

Tifa held a blank look, trying hard to be neutral as she listen yet found her mouth laughing mockingly at his last comment.

"Do you honestly think, that I'm about to believe you were roofied? Try again, Reno." She spoke cooly towards the man in front of her, unimpressed thus far with his story.

"I'm being honest here, Tifa. I'd never in a million years do something this dumb if it meant I might lose you because of it. I felt that this whole break thing was you trying to gently let me go already, I wouldn't move things faster and push you into breaking up with me when I was already freaking out about it. Please, just have a little faith in me here!"

"Don't you think I want to believe you? That I rather have your story all be truthful? But how can I, Reno? You weren't exactly very kind in our last argument. Pretty much calling me stupid and borderline hoe for inviting Shinra over."

"I was angry, Tifa. Our baby had just recently died and I wasn't behaving rationally. But right now, I'm very rational and sober, and I don't want you to leave me. I need you in my life, Tifa. I don't want to go to sleep again and not feel your body there, the smell of your perfume on my pillow. I love you, and don't want to lose what we have." Reno was pouring his heart out for her, his hands attempted to reach out for her own.

Tifa let him hold her hands, watching uncertainly as Reno gazed at her with such emotion in his face.

"I loved you too, Reno. I just don't know how much heartache I can handle anymore. We're still at an impasse with your job, I honestly don't want to see you hurt anymore from it." She confided with him, the red head trying hard not to frown at her words.

"You were right, I should have been worried about you even before the baby. Well now I am. I don't want to worry about you dying in the line of duty."

"I've been a body guard for a long time, Tifa. You're asking a lot from me. I worry about you getting hurt by customers at your job, you don't see me telling you to quit." He tried explaining his view, watching unhappily as Tifa removed her hands from his.

"I don't ask cause I know you love it. You shine like a star in that bar, making your drinks and serving them with a sparkling smile. You love it, even with its risks. Just as I deep down enjoy my profession. I may come home sometimes with bruises and scars, but it's exciting. I don't waste away at a desk job, never leaving my seat all day doing meaningless paperwork. That's not me, and it's not going to be me." He spoke clearly, watching her face pale, her eyes holding back emotion.

They sat quietly for a while, Tifa fiddling with her coffee, no longer looking at the red head. Reno kept his gaze on her, worried about where her mind was currently.

"I suppose this meeting settles it then. I'm sorry, Reno. I love you, more than I should apparently. I can't wait around for the day you fall over dead from a gunshot wound, always wondering if you'll be coming home that day. I don't want to live that way." She stood from her seat, looking down at her feet, unable to look at him.

"Tifa, don't do this." Reno pleaded, his hand reaching out and griping her arm.

"I'm sorry." Tifa choked out, removing his touch forcefully and lifting her face to gaze at him. Her eyes were red rimmed, tears were being forced back as she smiled sadly at him. "There'll never be another man like you, Reno." She spoke, her words choked up, "No one will own my heart the way you do." She seemed to be promising him, her body starting to shake as she turned from him. Her steps quick as she headed for the exit.

Reno sat, shell-shocked at how everything had spiraled down. Watching with unbelieving eyes as the only woman he had ever truly loved walked away from him.

-0-0-

A week had passed since Tifa and Renos break up, the woman had given her renters final notice so that she could move back into her old home. She was still sleeping at Rinoas house. The two women going over to Renos home only when he wasn't there. Her heart couldn't bear seeing him or hearing him trying to call her back to him.

The large, barren earth mark in the front lawn had been noticed, Tifa coming to the conclusion that Reno had started a bonfire. All the baby stuff was gone, clueing in the woman that her boyfriend had gotten rid of the expensive items. She supposed it was lucky he hadn't burnt her own items in a fit of rage. Methodically she went about her packing, having Rinoa there for support as she boxed up her many items. Some things were harder to designate as her own, like certain DVDs they had purchased as a couple. Who had rights to those kind of items? It was hard, trying to sort out what was morally right to take with her.

Tifa and Rinoa were taking a break from packing, sitting outside and sipping ice tea with one another. Tifas phone started ringing, the brunette standing up as she answered it.

"Hello, Miss Tifa. Rufus Shinra here. I'm just calling to see how you've been." His voice spoke friendly into her ear.

"Mr. Shinra, hello. I've been better I'm afraid. Reno and I just recently broke up and I'm currently packing all my things." She explained her situation, receiving a understanding tone from the man.

"Break ups are hard, I'm sorry to hear you're no longer together. Do you happen to need any assistance with moving any heavy boxes? I'd be glad to lend a helping hand." He offered.

"Thank you, but I don't want to bother you or your hired men. I'm sure my girlfriend and I can handle things." Tifa tried politely declining, receiving a 'pish-posh' from the insistent man.

"I'll be right over. A woman with such a delicate body doesn't need to lift so many heavy boxes. Help is on the way, my dear." He informed her, saying a quick farewell before ending the phone call.

"Who was it?" Rinoa called to her friend.

"Rufus Shinra, he's on his way to help move boxes." Tifa spoke the words, still surprised at the mans kind willingness to drop everything and assist her.

-0-0-

Yuffies little feet were suspended in the air, stirrups holding them awkwardly in place. She was getting a procedure done, her lower half had been exposed and ready for the doctor. She had spent thirty minutes in there, feeling the odd instrument her physician held sucking at things inside her. Her legs were starting to fall asleep from staying still so long, she didn't think this type of procedure should be taking forever! Finally, the doctor let out a sigh as he set down the tool in his trained hands.

"Everything okay?" She asked, noticing the doctors face wrinkle in concern.

"It's the strangest thing, for some reason I have yet to figure out, your walls won't crumble and let my tool vacuum out the fetus. This has never happened before." He kept frowning, his eyes distant as if in deep thought.

Yuffie, shortly after, was taken back to the waiting room fully dressed, to her awaiting companion. Vincent escorted her out of clinic, assuming her silence was due to the procedure of having her condition taken care of. She hadn't made mention yet that the doctor was unable to remove her growing little one.

Yuffie was afraid. Afraid that Vincent would be angry with her, afraid that she was doomed to carry a baby full term when she never wanted it. She kept silent the entire drive home, Vincent had wanted to hit the shooting range that day. With her current mood, he suggested Yuffie take a short rest before heading out for target practice.

-0-0-

Shinra was a man of his word. He showed up to the house his red headed guard owned, and met up with the down trodden looking woman of his dreams.

He came only with two guards, insisting they stay up outside next to the cars as Shinra personally helped his packing lady. Wanting to put on a good show, he got his hands busy helping Tifa carry boxes out to her awaiting vehicle. Her friend was there too, packing more boxes and taping them shut.

Rufus was working up a bit of a sweat, taking off his suit jacket to feel less stuffy. He hoped Tifa was admiring his toned body as he dutifully carried heavier items out of the house. By being so hands on, he thought maybe his now single fantasy girl would find his actions admirable enough for a possible date. He would play it cool though, Rufus needed to be 'sensitive to her needs' during this situation. Willing to wait for the moment she was ripe for the rebound picking.

-0-0-

At the end of the day, all her things were packed and inside her car now. Shinra had been a very big help, insistent his hired hands stand down while he handled boxes personally. He was kind to her, not a single pick up line was used during their time together. Hopefully that meant he was truly being sincere in his friendly actions. Tifa no longer felt obligated to keep Shinra at arms length. He had not once treated her poorly, always a gentleman when near her.

Tifa gave him a friendly hug before she departed, thanking him for his assistance.

"I'm your friend, Tifa. If you need help or just an open ear to talk to, please don't hesitate to call." He had smiled at her softly, taking out a card with his personal cell phone number on it. That way she could reach him beyond the office.

Tifa gratefully took the card, placing it in her jean pocket before saying a final farewell. The two girlfriends had driven along in silence before Rinoa decided to speak her mind.

"That man likes you, Tifa." Her friend stated the obvious. "Isn't he Renos boss?"

Tifa sighed, uncertain how to handle this topic of conversation.

"Yes, he's Renos boss. I know he probably has a tiny crush, but he's been nothing but polite. Did you see him hitting on me throughout the day? No, and I'm tired of being told that I shouldn't associate myself with him." Tifa made her thoughts known, fed up with being told not to hang around Rufus Shinra. She was an adult, who had the ability to make her own damn decisions!

"I take it Reno saw right through that guys act." Rinoa remarked, getting a hot look from her companion.

"Rinoa, please. I don't want you to start babying me like Reno did over that harmless man. The minute he's no longer nice towards me, then I'll have a reason to hold him at arms length. Till then, I see nothing wrong with chatting to him from time to time."

Rinoa shrugged her shoulders, turning her gaze to the passing terrain outside the window.

"You're not stupid, Tifa. You'll know when you're being played. Just be careful, guys are going to try getting you on the rebound, and that's a fact." Rinoa informed the lightly agitated lady at the wheel.

-0-0-

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Reno inquired, entering the dimly lit office of his employer.

"Take a seat, Reno. I have something to discuss with you." The suave man watched as the guard took a seat in front of the mans desk.

"How long have you been working for me?" Rufus asked, his hands steepled in an evil overlord fashion.

"Almost six years." The red head answered his boss, wondering where this was going.

"Six years of service. And you've done your job well. But I'm afraid all that's about to change, you see. I'm going to have a lady around me that doesn't wish to see your face anytime soon. To make her discomfort go away, I have to take action. You're fired, Reno. At the end of the day I want all your stuff gone." He smirked at the heated looking face of Reno.

"Tifa will _never_ be with you, you're a monster! She'll see what you are and come to her senses!" Reno barked out his words, standing as he did so.

"Monster am I? Funny, when you're the one who drove her away. I didn't even have to lift a finger, you fucked up all on your own." Rufus chuckled, standing as well.

"Bastard!" Reno cursed, slamming a fist against his employers desk.

"Such a negative word towards the man who's not just outright killing you. You think I wouldn't _enjoy_ having your ugly head on a plate? Yet no, I've restrained myself for Tifas sake. I let you keep breathing for her, I know deep down she possibly still carries a fondness towards you. Wouldn't want my pretty little lamb upset with your death." Rufus held a twisted look on his mug, walking around his desk towards Reno.

"Tifas mine for the taking, Reno, you lose." The blonde man began to laugh at the shaking body of Reno.

Like a cheetah the red head swiped out towards the evil man, pushing Rufus against the wall and pinning him there.

"You touch a _hair_ on her head, and I'll _end_ you." Reno swore, his eyes held untold fury while his hand tightened aggressively around Shinras throat.

As quick as he grabbed him, the red head dropped his hold. The powerful man falling to the floor, gasping for breath. Reno turned on his heel and left the downed man hurriedly. He had a few things to grab before leaving this fucked up place.

-0-0-

Vincent was readying his assortment of guns and ammo for their training when he heard the doorbell ring. A pistol at his hip, the investigator trudged towards the front door. It took him greatly off guard when he answered it, the visitor not a typical guest to Vincent's home.

"What are you doing here?" The raven haired man asked, eyeing the acquaintance thoroughly.

"I need your help, you're the only guy I could come to who'd be able to do it." The guest spoke, determination in his voice.

"Help you do what?"

"Take down Rufus Shinra and expose him for what he really is; a crooked, evil fucker." The man held up a flash drive in his hand. "I've got all the information we'll need."

"Reno, I don't know if I can. I have my own case to worry about." Vincent spoke his uncertainly.

"Then I'll help you with yours, if you'll help me with mine." Reno offered, "I'm out of a job anyway, you need another hand around here?"

Vincent took a moment to consider, his mind made up rather quickly. "Come inside, we've got a lot of work to do."

-0-0-

A/N: Don't freak out, this is still a Reno/Tifa pairing! They just have a few things to learn on their own before they reconnect. Till then we are headed into some heavy shit! Renos fired, pissed off and ready to help Vincent if it means the P.I. can assist in taking down Shinra. Tifas headed down an interesting road as well, she'll find out what it's like playing with fire...Shinra and Tifa are going to start interacting more, but as I said, end game is truly Reno/Tifa. So try not to be too upset as you read about Shinra moving in on Tifa.


	26. Chapter 26

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

She missed him. She had known that it was unfair to ask him to quit his job, and her stomach rolled at the possibility that she had made a terrible mistake. Stubbornness kept her from calling or attempting any contact with him, pride made her not mention her inner feelings to people she considered friends. She had never known how empty her life was without him in it. How mundane it all was, working to come home lonely and tired. No friendly face to greet her, no arms to hold her while sleeping. It was shitty. Shitty that she felt like she was missing a piece of herself, her days quiet and uneventful.

She did receive phone calls and texts from her friends, and they made the sadness inside her subside somewhat. The really funny yet obscure thing about those phone calls, were the calls from Rufus. He was a charismatic man, and always making off handed and random comments that caused her to smile, sometimes a soft chuckle.

He would always end their friendly talks with a "If you ever want the company, I'm here for you Tifa." Of course she knew better than to fall into such a silly trick. A line used as a way to interact more with the rebounding woman. A ploy that wasn't about to work on someone as savvy as Tifa.

Though, it was quiet and rather lonely in her old house. She hadn't been out and about for a while, maybe taking a little time for herself would make her heart feel lighter. She vaguely remembered someone on the radio going on about new exhibits at the local art museum. That could be entertaining and different, Tifa couldn't remember really going into an art museum before, she might enjoy it. Tifa would plan on looking up the hours and then decide when she would go visit the museum.

-0-0-

It was a pain in the ass, some days, being Rufus Shinra. He was a well known high end man of financial power and because of that fact, he received shit loads of insignificant invitations to parties and grand openings of all kinds. They all assumed if he showed his face at one of their events, it would somehow boost them and their reputation, the blood sucking bastards.

He did have to somewhat keep a good reputation among the city, and thus was bound by that to actually partake in some events around Midgar. When he did choose, Rufus tried his best to decide on an atmosphere where he wouldn't be surrounded by loud, obnoxious commoners. Sticking with more high end events instead of homely little food mart grand openings.

He was at a crossroads at the moment, on two invitations he was deciding over. One invite was to a newly renovated winery, and the other was to a suave party at the art museum where invited guests were welcome to donate money to the establishment.

With a tired sigh, he sat down the invitations and decided to rest his mind for a moment and call Miss Tifa. It pleased him to listen to her lovely sounding voice, excited him to imagine her body perhaps getting dressed while talking with him on the phone. He reached for his cell phone and speed dialed her number, his mind in a better place doing so.

"Hello, Rufus." Tifa answered his call, her voice came off that she was possibly smiling while saying his name.

"And a good afternoon to you, Miss Tifa. What are you up to for today?" He inquired friendlily, mentally wondering what the hot bodied woman was wearing...

"Well, I was pondering about going to the local art museum today, I've never been before." She answered him, the blonde man feeling his lips smirk at the woman's comment.

"Never been before? Then why not go in style? I have an invitation to a party they are having this evening, you'd be able to look at the beautiful artwork while dressed to impress. Though I must admit, whatever you wear impresses me, Tifa." He suavely spoke to her, willing the lady to take his offer.

"I don't know, Rufus. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but it sounds like you're asking me on a date. I'm just not comfortable with that right now." She tried being polite, not wanting to offend him.

"It doesn't have to be a date, Tifa. Plenty of people have friends of the opposite sex, and go out for a night of platonic fun. Are you unable to have such a normal male friendship?" He was goading her.

"Well no, I have guys that are friends..." She admitted, her tone sounding lightly frustrated and embarrassed.

"Then there's nothing wrong with us having a pleasant evening together then. It's settled, I'll pick you up at seven tonight." He said in matter of fact way, "Until then, Miss Tifa. Dress formal for our evening." He spoke quickly before hanging up, giving her no time to argue.

Ah, he was a quick witted man, Rufus Shinra! Tifa was bound to be preparing for that nights event, either way he was picking her up at seven sharp. She'd go with him, dressed elegantly or in rags, it mattered little. Just as long as she went quietly and didn't put up too much of a fuss. He'd hate to have to get pushy with the pretty woman he saw as his ultimate trophy. Wouldn't all the other men look on longingly as Shinra moved about the exhibits with beautiful Tifa on his arm? He couldn't wait!

-0-0-

"Damn!" Tifa cursed, tossing her phone onto the coffee table and falling dramatically onto her living room couch. "He's a menace!" She spoke out loud, annoyed with how Rufus had pushed this evening out onto her.

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed, taking her left hand and covering her face somewhat.

"What now?" She asked herself, thinking about how much she'd like to punch the insistent man. Well, she had two options here. Either sit here and do nothing, answer the door when he comes and yell at him for being a pushy jerk. Or she could actually put on some make-up, comb her hair and pick out a fancy dress and enjoy a ritzy evening...

-0-0-

The dress was onyx in color, it's lone strap holding up the piece and hugging her cream colored shoulder. It's length was to the floor, a very precise slit was made on her right mid thigh, flowing downward to expose part of her long and lean leg. A weaker man would have ogled her like a love sick puppy, but not Shinra. He was a smooth player, complimenting her appearance without making it sound like a pick up line. Watching her full lips lightly smile at him, her movements fluid as they walked to the awaiting car that would take them to the event. Rufus helped her in first before sliding into the seat beside her.

They chatted about small things, the weather and other simple formalities on the drive to the museum. Rufus was careful to not reach out a hand or have his eyes wander places while she was focused on him. He'd play the part of a gentle friend, and hopefully the ploy would work into Tifa finding him attractive in a romantic way.

They arrived to the massive sized brick building that held all different types of artwork. People were all converging inside, dressed formally and looking very proper as they elegantly glided up the small stairs leading into the main entrance.

Shinra slid out of the car, helping his companion out of the vehicle. She looked at the huge building with interest as they began slipping their way towards the museum. Tifa was walking beside him without holding onto his arm, making Rufus feel lightly frustrated. He was determined to win this lady over!

As the two entered the packed place, Rufus noticed his guest looking around them in awe at the grandeur of it all. Pieces of extravagant artwork adoring every wall, servers throughout the museum handing out glasses of champagne to the wealthy guests about the entire museum. Tifa was feeling slightly out of place, when handed a very expensive glass of the champagne. Her guts telling her that this wasn't her type of thing, that she didn't belong here.

Rufus noticed her face having an uneasy look about it. His hand touched her lower back as he gently asked her if she was feeling alright.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed. Can we walk around for a little while? I think if I stand still for too long I might go crazy." She spoke honestly to the man beside her.

"Of course, lead the way." He smiled and began following her as she moved deeper inside the gigantic building. Slipping past other guests and receiving looks of interest. The woman was a sight to see, her mane of long hair flowing behind her like a cantering horse. The crystal earrings that she wore, dangled playfully as she walked, sparkling and shining as Tifa passed the many other guests.

Tifa came to a stop at a watercolor painting of a flowing river, the blue and green paints mixed expertly. Shinra looked down to read the title of the artwork, "The Lifestream".

"Huh, interesting title." He mused aloud. Sipping his own glass of champagne as he waited for Tifa to say something.

-0-0-

She had thought that getting out of the house would be a good thing, that it would give her mind something else to think about other than her own troubles. Yet here she stood, feeling vulnerable and out of her element with a man she knew very little about. Her mind was uncertain, with all these ritzy people all around her. Her heart was lightly aching at the wish for a comforting hand she knew would never come, Tifa was not going to feel Reno reaching for her again. She had made her decision, and at the time it had felt like it was the only thing to do, but here she was, missing him still.

Her face must have shown how broody she truly was, Rufus patted her shoulder reassuringly in merely a friendly manner.

"I hate seeing you so down, Tifa. I know this type of atmosphere can be an acquired taste. If you like we can leave soon, I just have to visit with the museum caretaker for a moment. Let him know that I actually showed up for the event. Then we can go somewhere less crowded. How does that sound?" He attempted at being considerate towards the her, touching Tifa with his kind offer.

"No, it's alright. I just have to mingle then I'm sure I'll start feeling more comfortable." She assured the man, watching him nod in quiet understanding.

"Come on, lets go this way." She gestured towards the even deeper part of the museum. Her quick legs moving gracefully as Tifa passed by a few guests here and there, there seemed to be less people in this direction, maybe she needed to turn back around. Those thoughts paused as her eyes took in a specific display.

It was a life sized tribute to a fertility Goddess. The rounded female shape was heavy with child, the design was tribal looking. Finely crafted leaves of unknown origin were places around the Goddesses lower waist, giving it a tropical feel. It appeared to all be made out of clay, the leaves being the only non clay like ingredient used on the artwork. Seeing this beautiful, motherly exhibit hit Tifa hard in her heart. Her mind drifting back to when she was due to be a mother, sadness started filling her glass like eyes.

"Miss Tifa?" Shinra spoke towards her, taking a caring hand to rub her shoulder. "Lets go back towards the front, it might make you feel better." He started to gently move her away from the piece that had unintentionally upset her. Tifa was feeling rather grateful for his guiding hands as they walked back towards a more populated area within the museum.

"Thank you, I don't know what came over me." She graciously thanked her companion as they continued to walk together towards the main entrance.

"Of course, as I've said before, I'm your friend, Tifa." He smiled, pleased that now the lady was lightly holding his arm as they walked.

Tifas face was starting to look less saddened as they neared the crowded space, people all around her were keeping her mind occupied on where to walk instead of less pleasant things.

"Ah, Mr. Shinra!" A well dressed older gentleman hailed the man of power, waltzing over to have a conversation.

"This is the caretaker of the museum, Tifa. Mr. Smith, I'd like to introduce you to my guest, this is Tifa Lockhart." He introduced the two, Tifa getting her hand lightly kissed by the bowing older man.

"And what a beautiful companion she is!" Mr. smith commented, Tifa chuckling lightly at his flattery.

"Mr. Smith, may I have a word in private?" Shinra asked, regretfully letting go of Tifas hold to talk away from the woman. He had business to discuss and didn't like having his lady near by to hear him. Shinra couldn't guarantee he'd be civil the entire conversation.

-0-0-

Authors Note: An all Tifa/Shinra chapter, short kinda, but I've been feeling bad about not updating as quickly as I had. Shinra is trying really hard to act very nice around Tifa, can he keep up the act or will her disinterest drive him to a breaking point? Everyone has their niceness limits, after all. Next chapter will be about how Vincent, Yuffie, and Reno have been getting along. Perhaps a short glimpse of what our perverted doctor has been up to, is in order? Thanks for still reading and reviewing!


	27. Chapter 27

**A Time For Change**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Yuffie disliked having Renos involvement with Clouds case. He resented her for not stopping Cloud from raping Tifa when Yuffie hadn't even thought it was a rape until the very end! How was she responsible for something that was beyond her knowledge at the time? The guy was a judgmental prick!

He'd make callous remarks towards her, Vincent's presence didn't even stop the man from being unnecessarily rude to her. The investigator did his best to play mediator between the two, and she knew deep down that letting Reno push her enough to verbally fight back wasn't helping their current situation. It was hard not to though! Reno made it difficult not to argue, or defend herself when he'd make his mean remarks. It made Yuffie feel a little better when Vincent would intervene. Telling Reno to knock off his behavior and threatening to not help the man with his own case.

It wasn't that Reno wasn't helpful, he had knowledge and skill to lend them in their cause if he'd only just shut his big fucking mouth more often! He was incredibly good with a gun, when they'd go out target practicing for her sake, he'd mess around and set up difficult targets to increase his skill. Yuffie would be damned before she ever admitted admiring his ability to shoot hard targets, he may be talented but he was also mean to her, undeserving of any praise because of his shitty attitude.

Vincent was determined to make their strike by the end of the month. He let Yuffie know that her skills were increasing and that he was impressed with her fast improvement. When they weren't practicing with targets, they were going over blue prints and discussing plans on entering the facility. When Vincent had mentioned that Dr. Sephiroth was their suspect, Reno made mention that the doctor had ties to Rufus Shinra. Reno uploaded information he'd stolen from his former workplace and found a few old emails from the doctor to Shinra.

"So your boss is connected to Sephiroth? Maybe we can snuff out both of them at once." Yuffie commented to the cold faced Reno.

"What are the odds that we'd catch them together?" Reno scoffed, "I don't even know that they communicate physically anymore, it could be that they just communicate between phone calls and emails."

"Fine, excuse the fuck out of me! Just trying to be positive here, ass hole!" Yuffie snapped at him, her temper easily set off by the pissy red head.

"Yuffie." Vincent said her name in a warning tone, trying to stop another messy argument.

"No, Vincent. He starts it every damn time and I'm tired of it!" Yuffie barked out her words towards the neutral faced P.I.

"We need to work together, fighting won't solve any of our problems." Vincent looked back and forth between both Yuffie and Reno. "Do I make myself clear?"

Awkwardly the two argumentative adults agreed. Vincent moving forward with the conversation by talking about supplies they still needed gathered before going into the doctors lair.

-0-0-

Cloud awoke from his slumber in a very strange place. It was a normal looking bedroom, with a dresser, a lamp and a huge bed. Cloud had fallen asleep in his cell, how did he even get here? His half naked body was currently tied to the four posts of the bed, his awakening mind beginning to panic at the situation he was in.

He wiggled and tugged but his bindings were strong, holding him there for who knows how long!

"Now, now. No need to start panicking." A familiar male voice spoke in the distance, Cloud lifted his head to look about and try to see the known assailant.

"Sephiroth, show yourself!" He demanded, his eyes nervously going every direction in search of the demented doctor.

A door opened, the tall and broad shouldered man with silver hair stepping out for the tied up patient. Cloud gagged at the sight of his fucked up handler. The man was for some very strange and disturbing reason, wearing a pink see through number. It's original design meant to be used as women's lingerie, was now altered to fit around the mans barrel chest. How Sehiroth really fit himself into that thing was a miracle. It's length barely covered his privates, though due to the see through nature of the material, length mattered little. His semi erect penis was pushing aggressively against the feminine attire, disturbing the vulnerable patient very greatly.

The silver haired man was also wearing lipstick, the red tone eye catching but made the man look more clownish than anything. He started slowly walking over to the freaking out Cloud, the doctor reaching the bed and proceeding to climb onto it until he was straddling the waist of his patient.

Sephiroth was crushing him with his weight, the man had to have been around 250 pounds due to his sheer size! Cloud was feeling claustrophobic between the bindings and the large and heavy cross dressed man atop his body. His breaths coming out in fast pants, trying to catch his breath.

Sephiroth watched his trapped companion with a sick pleasure, his lips smiling as his hands began roaming the bare chested blonde. Teasing nipples with his fingertips until they started hardening.

"You know, I've never done this with a patient before, you're very special Cloud." The man informed the less than pleased blonde.

"It's a special privilege to see my personal quarters, I hope you're appreciating this treat." The doctor bent his face to hover close to Clouds own, lips coming in contact with the blondes cheek, leaving a huge lipstick mark.

"Get the fuck off!" Cloud bellowed loudly, trying his damnedest to buck off his heavy rider.

Sephiroth giggled at the others feeble attempts, enjoying his power over the attractive man below him. He'd had enough of watching the appealing man get fucked by other patients, Sephiroth wanted that ass plugged up using his own dick on the man. Instead of imagining coming inside Cloud, he'd actually be pumping him full this evening. What a night it was going to be!

-0-0-

Rude missed his trusted partner, finding his work days long and wondering why Reno had yet to return any of his phone calls. It had been weeks now and no word from that man that was his friend. Rude had driven by the red heads house multiple times and never saw sight of the reclusive guys car. Had he moved away? Was he off on a vacation? Why didn't he let Rude know what was going on? Maybe he was mad. It all was pure speculation at this point, Rude tried inquiring about Reno to other employees and got nothing from them.

Then a frightening thought came to the muscle bound body guard. What if the boss had made Reno disappear permanently? The man had done deplorable things like that before, could Reno have been just another problem taken care of by any means necessary? If Reno had been so dispensable, what's to say Rude wasn't next on the chopping block?

This was crazy, thinking like that! But Rude couldn't help it, he knew what Shinra was capable of and that the man had been chasing after Tifa. Maybe killing Reno was a part of some master plan in getting to Tifa? But they'd broken up, Reno and Tifa, so what reason would Shinra have to kill the red head? Then again, a man like that didn't have to have a reason, he could do whatever the fuck he liked and get away with it.

This line of thought had the man experience nightmares. Nightmares involving Reno getting killed in different ways by the boss, his dead body getting dragged off somewhere to be buried. Rude would sometimes wake up screaming, sweat dripping off his face as he tried shaking his unnerved feelings.

How the hell was he suppose to work where he did if he kept having these damn nightmares? Seeing Reno pale and lifeless, getting dragged away by other Shinra associates wasn't a nice mental picture to be walking around with.

Rude had been scheduled to follow Rufus around an art museum event that evening, and wasn't too thrilled about being so close to the man he had serious doubts about lately. He had enjoyed side jobs that needed to be done for the powerful man, and now he was back on main security duty.

He was partnered with a young guard named Trent, they were to follow Shinra in another separate car to the museum, and keep a watch on the man in a way that didn't attract a lot of attention. It greatly surprised Rude when they first pulled up to a familiar house before arriving to the museum. It was Tifa's place! He watched with confusion as the well dressed Shinra knocked on the woman's door, her form opening it to reveal her curvy body dressed elegantly in a black dress. How had that bastard gotten the bartender to agree to a date? Was this her way of getting back at Reno? Didn't she know that he wasn't working for Shinra anymore, that as far as Rude knew the red head was missing in action?

So much he didn't understand as they tailed the car Shinra was in, wondering silently if he should approach her sometime that evening to ask his numerous questions. . .

-0-0-

While Shinra was busy with the museum caretaker, Tifa wandered about quietly, enjoying the art displays. Her graceful steps brought her to a less crowded piece, her arm feeling an odd tug as her head looked up to see a familiar bald headed man. He gestured for her to stay calm as we walked with her further away from listening ears.

Once taken to a secluded corner, she began asking what was his issue with her. "If you're doing Reno a favor by talking to me, forget it. I'm not listening to any speech about getting back together." Her tone warned the other seriously.

"I haven't seen Reno in weeks, Tifa. He just stopped showing up to work one day and I haven't been able to get a hold of him." Rude swiftly got to the point, watching her face run through different emotions as his words.

"This could be a ploy, you're just trying to make me worry..." Tifa accused him, her voice uncertain as she spoke those doubting words. Heaven help her if any of this was true, it would be a hard thing to process if Reno was truly a missing person. In his line of work, no doubt he had made enemies.

"He's my best friend and my partner. I'd never lie or joke about this type of thing. Listen, watch yourself around Rufus Shinra. He has an unhealthy obsession over you and with Reno missing like this, makes a man wonder if the bastard got taken out by Rufus so he could get closer to you." Rude spoke his inner fear, Tifa made an unhappy face and her cheeks reddened.

"I am so sick of you all thinking that Rufus is a ruthless, heartless, criminal! He's been a gentleman with me and I think it's time you walk away. I've heard enough." She stepped away from the broad shouldered man.

"We'll see how long that gentleness lasts, he's going to strike, and when he does, you'll only have yourself to blame." Rude turned and left, realizing she was a lost cause. He'd have to worry about Reno on his own, Tifa wasn't going to believe him anytime soon.

When Rufus returned from his private conversation, he found his companion in a different mood. Her smile not reaching her eyes, her steps less confident as they walked around the exhibits.

"Is something bothering you?" Shinra asked of the uneasy looking woman.

"Does Reno still work for you?" She blurted out, feeling silly in asking about her ex boyfriend.

Shinra internally was cursing that the red head had entered their evening by being brought up so unexpectedly by his lady. Ever the showman, he put on the face of gentleness and concern as he found the right words to say.

"unfortunately, he left my employment a few weeks back. Why, were you worried he would be here as one of my guards?" He asked his own question after delivering his lie.

"I suppose I was just curious." She answered him vaguely, her mannerisms fidgety in speaking about her previous lover.

"You look tired, shall we leave for the evening?" He inquired, wanting her to be more comfortable. Hastily she agreed, following him out of the building and towards his awaiting vehicle. As they sat inside the car, she felt his arm sink casually around her shoulders, making her uncomfortable.

"Rufus, I had a nice evening, really, but I can't help but feel that you're still seeing this as a date. As I've told you, I'm just not ready for that type of relationship." Tifa expressed her concerns again to the man beside her. His hands were busy with the expensive vehicles mini bar.

"Here, drink this, it will help you loosen up." He changed the subject abruptly, handing her a glass of bubbling wine. With a tired sigh, Tifa took the glass handed to her and sipped the beverage. Her mouth swallowing every last drop to satisfy the watchful eyes of Shinra. Little did she know, he'd given her a very special something in that drink, a vial of formula he had not given to her a previous time they'd spent together. He was beyond caring at this point, her questions about Reno had him rushing their experiences together. He needed a solid hold on her, and this formula would help him reach his goal...

-0-0-

A/N: Oh snap! Shinra's in a hurry to get her feeling beyond chummy with him, he's starting to lose that patience of his, think he'll be aggressive with her? Will Rude find out where Reno is at? Will Cloud get raped by the cross dressing doctor? Lots of questions to answer! It's been a while, I hope to start updating more within a reasonable amount of time.


	28. Chapter 28

**A Time For Change**

**Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.**

He was carrying her bridal style towards the awaiting bed, her head leaning back lazily as her long hair flowed with their movement, almost reaching the floor her mane of hair was so very long. The bed was covered in crimson sheets, almost matching the shade of his brilliantly colored hair. Her hands reached out affectionately and gentle fingers ran through his styled hair. His eyes held such burning desire as she gazed into those breathtaking orbs, her soul light and airy feeling as he gracefully placed her onto the cool feeling sheets.

He placed himself carefully on top of her, his hands reaching to fondle her bare assets pleasingly, his mouth holding a secret smile.

Tifa leaned into his touch willingly, longing his familiar caresses since their last time together. Admitting this mentally was no issue, words out loud would not come to her just yet, her spirit enjoying the moment and her mind not wanting to ruin her current pleasure.

His hands worked downward, rubbing her body soothingly as talented fingers reached her only piece of clothing, her panties. Delicately he pushed aside the crotch part of her undergarment and teasingly began to play with her pussy. Flowing motions of slippery goodness awaited him, fingers slicking up fast at just the outer part of her wanting privates. Painfully slowly he worked one finger inside her core, pushing in deeper with a practiced, steady hand. Stopping a moment when in as far as his middle finger could go. How cool headed he was with his actions surprised her, use to his hot and fast pace they both had enjoyed.

Middle finger still inside her, he took his ring finger and started the same process, slowly slipping inside, widening her bit by bit. She was sighing longingly, her hips attempting to thrust but he held her back, enjoying the tease all too much. Finally he allowed her to thrust, but not until she received three fingers inside her tight pussy, stretching it with the width and making her heart beat quicken at the sensation. While she thrust upwards, taking those fingers back and forth inside her, his mouth was sinfully playing with her taunt nipples. They ached so badly, his tongue creatively licking, teeth now and again nipping the tips of her tits, making her groan in desire for more.

She felt his hand slip away from her vagina, her head looking down as she watched him remove his mouth from her tit as well and move south to her wet panties. With a flick of his wrist, the underwear was off and his hands opened up her folds gently, she felt him blow his breath against her down there, her body hungry for what was undoubtedly about to happen. Eyes watched greedily as her lover began to eat her out, so many sensations were happening to her body as he gave her his all, licking and sucking, nipping and teasing. Before she knew it, her climax hit her hard as she came inside his mouth, shaking as she let every last bit flow into his open maw.

Licking his lips, the lover lifted his head up and moved on top of her again, this time moving her legs so that they were over each shoulder, his hard cock slid against her slippery folds, sliding against her clit and making her gasp and moan at the light touch. After a brief teasing, he slipped his head inside and started thrusting hard inside her, pumping her full with his hungry dick as his thrust quickened. She pushed back against him, enjoying the intense friction they were making and feeling herself getting close again.

His teeth were clamped to his lower lip as his eyes held firm in concentration, meaning he was getting close himself. Tifa smiled at her lover and spoke for the first time since their interactions.

"Reno." She said his name with such love and passion, her eyes watering a bit at her emotions that rose at speaking his name.

-0-0-

Shinra paused, his eyes looking at the drugged body before him, hearing that name had distributed his concentration greatly. It wasn't pleasant, being called someone else while you're fucking. He'd done it to the dead girl, Old Whatsherface that looked like Tifa, but had never been on the receiving end. Now he knew, what it felt to be replaced mentally by another person, how shitty it was making him feel the more he thought about it.

"Reno?" She said it as a question this time, having noticed his lack of movement.

Was this really what he wanted? Banging Tifa and letting her think it was Reno? Fuck no! But he'd lost his cool, he wanted her badly and after her question about her ex, he'd been hasty. He'd given her a drug he thought that he wouldn't have to use, that he could win her with his own charm. Now that was not the case, he'd jumped the gun and fucked her while she was in LaLa Land.

In his self loathing, the frustrated man slipped away from the ready and willing Tifa. His hands reaching around to begin dressing himself. He'd get dressed and take her back home, she'd think this all was a dream and assume she had fallen asleep on the drive home from the art museum. It was better this way, he'd had enough of a taste to satisfy himself somewhat, perhaps the next time he plowed her she wouldn't have to be drugged and under the assumption that Shinra was Reno. He could only hope that it would turn out that way.

He felt hands grip his shoulders from behind as a sweet sounding female voice purred seductively into his ear.

"Don't stop now, I want you to come in me, Reno." She dirty talked the unamused Rufus. Gracefully he moved himself away from her grasp, continuing his dressing as if she hadn't spoken a word to him.

Tifa let out a curse and the bed made a squeaking sound from her weight landing on it heavily in her temper. The lady appeared to not like the brush off, but it was for the best. He was determined this time to do better and not let his emotions overrule common sense.

-0-0-

Tifa woke up in her bed, dazed and confused. She was still in her evening gown, as she sat up on her fluffy mattress, looking at her gown with a quizzical expression.

Had she been that tired, that she'd fallen asleep like this? Strange, she never had been that tired before. The last thing she recalled from last night, was getting into Shinra's vehicle and having a drink with the man. Tifa had never been a light weight drinker, so it couldn't have been from the alcohol! Maybe the stress from Rude informing her about Reno had caused her to become very wiped out. Nothing else was making much sense, his news had certainly drained her emotionally.

At least Rufus had been kind enough to help her into her own home, and to the bedroom, he was quite the gentleman for being so kind towards her. She'd have to call him and thank him personally. . .

-0-0-

A/N: Short chapter, but I wanted to post something for this story! Hope what little I did post here is liked. I think Shinra deserved getting called Reno, for all the times he'd screw Mimi and call her Tifa. Karma is a bitch, eh Rufus? R&R please! :)


End file.
